


The Day Everything Changed

by SpiderBites



Category: How I Met Your Mother, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parallel Universes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are all in relationships. Loki is losing the battle in New York and he takes drastic measures to shake them, tearing their loved ones from away, but not by death.<br/>AU.<br/>(Phil hasn't "died" and is with the Avengers, so is Bucky).</p><p>Smut warning for Chapter 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Day Everything Changed (Chinese version/中译版)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131048) by [YellowUmbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowUmbrella/pseuds/YellowUmbrella)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hello! And welcome to my main BlackHill fic. Apologies in advance, updates may have delays but they will eventually arrive. 
> 
> Enjoy! xo

Everyone back in the hellicarrier stopped.

Maria Hill, who was now gripping the table in front of her so tightly that her knuckles had begun to turn white, watched with immense dread as her eyes trailed her girlfriend and super assassin: The Black Widow.

She had started off well, which wasn't a shock. Taking out many of the Chitauri with only her two pistols, Natasha seemed to be on a roll. Things took a turn for the worse when Loki dropped down behind her. They fought, each matching each other perfectly, but where Natasha had speed, Loki had strength; and with one boot with his foot, Natasha soared across the street and slammed into an upturned car, yelling out in pain. Loki casually walked up to her, trailing his sceptre lazily behind him as she watched, cradling her head. Blood seeped through her fingers.

'Get up, Nat!' Maria yelled at the monitor. She couldn't face to watch Natasha die.

There was a flash and Loki vanished, reappearing only when he crashed to the ground, Iron Man on top of him. He struggled. His sceptre lay just out of his reach and if the Avengers took it, it would be all over. He roared and using all his strength, managed to throw Tony of him. Grabbing his sceptre, he pointed it towards the sky.

Seconds later a phosphorescent blue beam shot up, pausing the Avengers around him. This was an unexpected move, even for him. But he was losing the fight and resorted to final measures in order to escape; better come back another day than lose and possibly be torn apart by the Hulk. Even the God of Mischief wasn't keen on the thought.

A grin formed on his face.

'You will all lose those who love you!' he screamed.

Was he going to kill every individual person the Avengers cared for? No, he couldn't in such a short period of time...could he? Each of them was in a relationship. They all had families. Too many people, too little time. Thor began running at his brother. 

'But not in the way you all imagine.'

There was a heart-stopping lurch under them and Thor skidded to a halt. There was a blinding white light and the last thing Maria saw was Natasha's mouth forming her name; before everything faded away and turned black.

* * *

Robin was woken by something wet slobbering over her face. Her eyes snapped open and she saw her Dalmatian lying next to her. She ruffled his ears and pecked his nose. With a small bark, the dog jumped down and left the room, leaving Robin to yawn and strech. Pulling the duvet over her face, she relaxed in the darkness. She was tired and wanted nothing more to curl in a ball and snooze the day away, but her small sanctuary was short lived when her phone buzzed. A text. Blindly, her hand tapped around the nightstand for her mobile and when she clicks it under the quilt, she was momentarily blinded.

**Barney:** Robin! We're meeting in MacLaren's in 30. Suit up!

Another buzz.

**Barney:** If you come in a suit I will pay you $100.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later, Robin walked into their regular pub, the bottoms of her jeans damp due to the rain. She shook her short brown hair and meandered over to the booth, smiling at her friends.

'Sup guys,' she smiled, sliding next to Lily, who gave her a quick hug.

'You didn't suit up! Even with $100 on the table. I'm shocked, Robin. Shocked.'

The brunette just shrugged and sipped Lily's drink.

'I had a weird dream last night. It was crazy,' The others just stared at her, 'like, I'm talking 10/10 –'

'Challenge accepted.' Barney muttered. His head was turned away from the group and he seemed much more invested in a woman at the bar. Getting up he waggled his eyebrows at the group and quickly vanished. 

'What the hell was that?' Robin asked.

'I challenged Barney to try and pick up a girl by speaking only in Russian.' Marshall sniggered. 

'He knows Russian?'

Ted laughed into his drink.

'You should have seen him trying to learn.'

Lily nudged Robin, encouraging her to carry on.

'You were saying about a dream?'

'Oh! Right yeah. Well, New York was under attack and I guess, by aliens. It doesn't sound crazy...but it just felt so real.'

The table was silent.

'Were we there?' Ted asked.

Robin shook her head.

'No. Just people I didn't recognise. There was someone who I thought was Lily, though. She had the same colour hair but when she turned around, it was someone different.'

'Like hers?' Marshall nodded to where Barney was casually leant next to the bar, talking - or trying to - in Russian. There was a brief pause and the woman he had tried to chat up smacked him across the face, hard.

Ted spat out his drink and Marshall began laughing.

'He owes me $40.'

But Maria wasn't listening. The woman. She was from her dream!

'That's the woman I thought was Lily...' she whispered. The lady at the bar, who was smirking at Barney, looked over at the booth where the group sat. She saw Robin and smiled.

'Maria!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's been a delay. I've been going through a hard time but hopefully it'll be better from now on.  
> If there are any speech mark errors, apologies, I've been swapping between my phone and Mac to write this. Enjoy! Reviews and kudos's are always welcome.

'Did… she… just call you… Maria…?' Ted asked, letting the words hang heavily in the air. Robin nodded, her face red as Lily's hair as the red haired woman stared directly at her, casually leaning against the bar, sipping her drink; clearly unfazed by the fact she had reduced Barney to a crying wreck.

'I’ll go see if he’s okay…' Marshall muttered, getting up. He began to walk, paused as the lady glared at him and decided it would be best to walk around. Robin found it increasingly difficult to keep eye contact with the stranger and so kept her eyes down on the table, praying she would just go away.

'Oh my God…' Lily squeaked.

'She’s coming over isn’t she?' Robin asked.

''She' is already here,' With a start; Robin looked up and met eyes with the red haired woman. She was currently sat in Ted’s seat. Robin looked over to where Ted was nursing an ice cold drink. 'I’ve been looking everywhere for you – we all have!'

'What are you talking about?' Robin asked.

'Maria –'

'My name is Robin. Robin Scherbatsky. I’m sorry but you must have me confused with someone else. Now if you’ll excuse me.' Not wanting to pass the stranger, Robin ushered Lily out of the booth and walked out of the bar.

As she walked down the street, Robin passed a dark alley and just as she thought she had cleared it, a hand grabbed her wrist and dragged her into it.

'I swear to God, if you don’t let me go I will hit you!' Robin yelled. But it was futile. The woman – who was smaller by her – was definitely stronger. She was pushed harshly into a wall and cold green eyes glared at her.

'Cut the bullshit, Hill. You don’t have to pretend anymore.'

'Who the hell is Hill? Listen! I am not who you seem to think I am. Now please, just let me go home.' Angry now, Robin went to shove to smaller woman away from her but her wrists were caught in iron grips and she was shoved back, harder. 

'What has he done to you?' the stranger whispered . She was gentler now, realizing that the person in front of her actually has no idea who she was. Robin’s wrists were now caught together in one hand, while the other woman’s hand softly caressed her cheek. 'Where has my Hill gone?'

  
Robin hadn’t realized she was crying. A second later passed and suddenly their lips were connected. She was stunned by the sudden assault on her lips and in a moment of fear, clamped down with her teeth. Blood oozed in her mouth.

'Bitch!' Yelled the smaller woman but Robin had the upper hand and through a second of confusion she managed to shove her away and run. She got to the end of the street and was on the road when a car skidded to a halt in front of her, causing her to trip and fall back to avoid being hit. And then, the woman was right behind her again; hands now clamped on her arms, digging in painfully as she is forcibly dragged Robin up and towards the open doors of the car. Robin made a single attempt to pull away, but the stranger was stronger than her by far - which is infuriating - and in one movement, was able to shove Robin's head down and push her into the car. 

* * *

 

'Sup, Hardass.'

Robin’s eyes glanced over to man dressed in a suit who was driving the car. A cup of single malt whiskey was in his cup holder.

'It’s 11’o’clock in the morning!'

'And? Who did I just spot –' He took a swig of his drink as Natasha slid into the car. She took Robin’s wrists and handcuffed them together. He smirked into his cup, 'leaving a bar?' He placed his cup down and began to drive the car.

'Who the hell are you?' Robin snapped.

'He’s Tony Stark. Iron Man.' Natasha told her.

'You weren’t joking, were you, Romanoff? How could anyone forget… me?' Tony moved his free hand around his face.

Natasha just blanked him and took out a blindfold.

'You can shove that…!' But before Robin could make a move to get away, Romanoff already had the fabric over her eyes. Vulnerability crept over her – at least she could see her kidnappers before.

'Listen to me,' Robin’s voice shook. She had just been stalked, attacked and then violently shoved into a car by a clearly unstable redhead. Who wouldn’t be? 'I c-can pay you. Name your price and I will get it for you…'

'I’m hungry. Fancy Shawarma?' Tony asked.

'Where are you taking me?'

'The Shawarma place…I swear I just said that. I’ll get you both something, even Hardass’s gotta eat.' The car slowed to a halt and Robin heard a car door open.

'No, no, no! Please don’t leave me alone with…'

The door closed.

'…her.'

It was quiet for a few minutes and Robin half hoped Natasha had left as well.

'You’re killing me, Hill.' It was a faint whisper but she heard it.

'Stop calling me that!'

'It’s your name though.' The blindfold was moved down her face and Natasha was so close to her, that Robin could see her eyelashes clearly. 'Your name is Maria Christina Hill –'

'Just stop! STOP!' Robin began to struggle. It was futile, she knew this but panic had now taken over and it was all she could do. Back slamming on the car floor, Natasha straddled Robin, pinned her arms above her head and glared at her. It was enough to stop her moving but not screaming. She shouted at the top of her lungs, hoping somebody was near enough to hear and help. Natasha unsheathed something from her back pocket and pain exploded in Robin’s neck.

'What…what…did you…' Through her blurred vision, she saw the car door open and then the last thing she heard before she blacked out, was Tony asking,

'What is it with you and stabbing people in the necks?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry about the long wait...

Her neck hurt.

It was the first thing she registered when she floated back into consciousness, eyes stinging against the lights in the room. She went to move her arms, to rub her neck, but fell short. Her heart rate sped up as she realised she was tied down to the bed. She became more frantic, pulling harsh against her restraints. She was too busy fighting a losing battle to notice she wasn't alone in the room. A figure sat in an armchair nearby, tapping the arm lightly as he watched his former second in command. She eventually stopped and fully acknowledged her surroundings, eyes finally landing on him.

'Where am I?' Her voice came out in a croak. The door to her room opens and the lady – Natasha – walked in. She had bags under her eyes as if she hadn't been sleeping well for a while. Robin couldn't keep her eyes off her. Natasha was annoyingly beautiful.

'You’re in a safe place.' The redhead told her.

'Maria –' Nick started.

Robin instantly flinched, eyes snapping to Fury. 'Stop calling me that!'

'Why? It’s your name.' He stood and walked to her, his eye filled with pain.

'Please, just…' The words failed on her lips. She had lost count how many times she had begged that to these people.

'Maria, you can trust us. You’re in no danger here.'

'Pretty ironic seeing as I’m tied down to the bed.'

Romanoff smirked beside her, even Fury’s eye seemed to lighten up.

'That is for your safety.' He told her.

Robin scoffed.

'How many more people have you kidnapped then?'

'We have saved five of you.' Fury replied. He motioned to Natasha to get two chairs.

'Which is odd. Loki said 'those who we love.' Everyone…' Natasha thought. 'Has more loved ones.' She placed the two chairs besides Maria’s bed, who sighed and flopped her head onto the pillow.

'I don’t know. All I know is that this…thing has only affected the Avengers Initiative. He’s torn you in half, taken your significant other away from you…this is why I didn’t approve with dating your co-workers, or in your case, Romanoff, my second in command.' He glared at Natasha who shrugged her shoulders.

'It’s not my fault.' she replied, glancing down at Robin’s shocked expression.

'No offence, but I think I would remember dating someone as stu…someone like you.' Robin tried to ignore the fact that her face was now heating up, especially since Natasha was looking at her with such an intense gaze, Robin’s stomach was filled with butterflies. She attempted to shift on the bed but only increased the pressure of the ties around her wrists. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

There was a  knock on the door, causing Robin to jump slightly. A petite woman with brown hair quickly walked into the room, her white lab coat stained slightly on its sleeve. A nametag, which Robin could finally read when she was close enough, read: Dr Jane Foster.

'Are you sure she is the last one this time?' Jane snapped, eyeing her up and down.

Romanoff glared at Jane who immediately apologised with her eyes.

'I’m sorry…it’s been a long few days.' She reached into her lab coat pocket and removed a small object. 'May I?'

'May she what?' Robin asked, watching with fear as the doctor approached her. The object in her hand was a flashlight, which nearly blinded Robin as she shone it in her eyes. Jane concluded her observation with a nod and left Robin blinking rapidly.

'I’ll need to run some tests…' Jane said to the others.

Tests? What was she the psycho doctor going on about? Robin was too busy in her own head to realise that her three visitors were now exiting.

'Natasha…' Her voice came out quiet and she was surprised the redhead heard her. She paused, motioning to the other two to carry on.

'I’ll wait with her.'

Fury nodded, his eye looking Robin over. And then he was gone, speaking into his earpiece, Dr Foster hot on his heels. Natasha stood with her back to the door watching as Robin attempted to squeeze her fingers through the tight fabric. It almost broke the assassins heart watching one of SHIELDS best agents act this way: Maria had no idea who she was. Her life as the Deputy Director had now been replaced by this phony life Loki had made her. Maria had forgotten her. Sure they hadn’t been dating that long: 5 months, but what they had, it gave Natasha hope that she wasn’t just a cold-blooded killer; she was a regular human with feelings. Maria was the first person that Natasha had cried in front of. Maria may not have been her first, but when they were in bed together, both fighting for dominance, Natasha couldn’t have been happier. She had let Maria in, shown her that parts that were normally locked away. She was only truly vulnerable with Maria. And now she couldn’t even remember.

Natasha took a few deep breaths, composing herself before walking over to the woman in the bed and undoing her ties.

'What – what are you doing?' Robin asked. Natasha made quick work and soon had Robin sitting upright.

'You’ve been out for nearly two days, I’m guessing you might need the toilet?'

'Oh right. Yeah.'

Natasha pointed to the bathroom where Robin quickly vanished.

'I wouldn't bother locking it.' Natasha called from the other side. 'You know I could just easily kick it open.'

Robin sighed and looked in the mirror. She had looked better. Her hair was messy and was sticking up in random places. She had panda eyes and there was a small bruise on the side of neck from where Natasha had injected her.

'Fuck...' She turned on the tap and cupped the water in her face, washing away her old make-up and sleep. She blindly tapped around for a towel, dried her face and glared at herself. 'Get yourself together, Scherbatsky!' She mumbled, switching off the tap and edging towards the door. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. She had a plan: open the door and run. She could do this. She was a quick runner and had the element of surprise. 'Okay, 1...2...' She threw the door open and jumped back. Natasha was directly in front of her, arm resting above her head on the doorframe.

'I'm sorry, did I scare you?' She purred. Robin tried to calm her heart rate down while shaking her head.

'No. I was just looking...'

'Looking for what?' Natasha walked towards her, eyes scorching.

'You.' Robin closed the gap between then and pressed their lips lightly together. Her hands rested on her chest while Natasha's went straight into her hair, pulling lightly. She didn't notice she was moaning until she felt that smirk she'd been seeing so much off, against her lips. Robin slowly dragged her hands lower, squeezing slightly until she stopped on Natasha’s hips. Until then, Robin thought she was in charge of what was happening; now she knew she wasn’t. Natasha pushed Robin back until her back collided with shower door. Breaking the kiss with a smirk and holding Robin's wrist in her hand, Natasha said,

'Nice try.'

Delicately between her two fingers was Natasha’s swipe card.

Robin was back and re tied to the bed by one wrist in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 

The guard who escorted Robin to Dr Foster’s lab was pathetic. Even Robin could see that. They were underestimating her completely, sending what seemed to be a fairly new agent. It probably explained why she suddenly felt so brave and without properly thinking, elbowed him in the head. Out of sheer luck, he collapsed straight to the floor, unconscious. Glancing around the corridor to make sure it was empty, she checked him over for the key to her handcuffs. He didn’t have them. Of course he didn’t have them. She knew who did.

Her eyes landed on a piece of plastic.

Bingo.

She hadn’t walked five steps before a name on the wall caught her eye.

M. Hill.

She wracked her brain. Hill…Hill…Maria Hill? Curiosity took over completely and she opened the door. It seemed to be a bedroom, an extremely neat one at that. It was fairly small and seemed who owned it rarely stayed in here. On the desk next to the bed was a small picture frame and Robin couldn’t stop the sob that came out. It was her and Natasha; Natasha was perched on her back, their hands interlocked. Robin’s head swayed and she collapsed into the wall next to her, dragging a mirror down with her as her knees gave way. Her head throbbed and eyes stung.

Robin looked in the mirror and screamed. In her right eye, a small line of blue had appeared. It reminded her a little bit of Harry Potter; a lighting shaped scar.

What was going on? She needed answers but she couldn’t stay here…she had no idea who these people were. She needed to find Ted. Lily and Marshall, even Barney. Her friends who would surely help her out. She struggled up and shakily pulled her hood up from her hoodie over her head, hands still locked in handcuffs. Before leaving the room, Robin glanced back at the picture, took it from its frame and pocketed it. Proof. As she laid the empty frame back on the night table, a bulge under mattress caught her eye and as she removed it, Robin suddenly felt very happy. A Glock 26. This Maria Hill character had a good taste in guns. She never thought Ted’s jacket would come in so much use – the pockets were big enough a gun easily.

Robin was running downstairs, jumping the final ones, she reached the bottom level in a frantic mess; her hands shaking from adrenaline. She needed an exit and she needed one now. She opened the door slightly and could see a reception teeming with people. If she kept her head down, she could blend in. Her sleeves just covered her handcuffs. But there was something nagging in the back of her head. This place seemed too calm. If they were so desperate to keep her here, how is it she has managed to nearly escape so easily?

Footsteps sound behind her and it’s now or never.

She quickly slipped out of the stairway door and into the crowd of people who are chattering away. Robin’s hand rested on the door handle…but it was still too easy. She risked a glance around her and froze. S.H.I.E.L.D is spelt in large block capitals on a balcony above them. Eyes stinging again, she snapped her head back round to the glass door in front of her, seeing another small jagged line of florescent blue appearing, in her left eye this time.

* * *

Robin collapsed into her apartment and was instantly attacked by her dogs. She looked at their bowls and found them half empty. Ted must have fed them for her.

She’d gotten a taxi home, not brave enough to face the subway in handcuffs. There was an awkward exchange of money and Robin told the driver, her friend was into magic and a trick kind of went wrong. The driver just nodded.

She was free. Free from the psychos that had kidnapped her. On her couch lay her bag she had when she was taken. How did it end up here? Again, probably Ted or Lily. She snatched it up, finding everything she took out with her. Robin clicked on her phone and was greeted by 6 texts and 12 miss calls from Ted; 5 texts and 10 miss calls from Lily; 5 miscalls from Marshall and oddly enough, 13 miss calls from Barney. She quickly hit redial and tapped her foot impatiently until he picked up.

'Robin? Where the hell have you been?' Barney answered.

'That’s…that’s not important. I need your help, okay. You have keys to handcuffs don’t you?'

There was a pause.

'It’s me you’re talking too. Of course I do.'

'Good, can you bring them over?'

'Sure, give me half an hour?'

She must have really worried him; Barney normally would have made a joke by now.

'You’re not hurt, are you?'

She can’t help but smile, a tear rolling down her cheek.

'No, just get here soon, okay?'

They hung up and just as she went to throw her phone back onto the couch, it buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number.

_I have they keys to the cuffs. Call me when you’re ready to talk. ☺_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Sorry if it's a little rough.

'I just don’t understand it!' Barney yelled, throwing the twentieth key over his shoulder.

'Barney, if you don’t have it, it’s fine.'

He had been at her apartment for just over an hour. His cockiness deflated shortly after the tenth key; quickly being replaced by panic.

'I own nearly every handcuff – these are just, abnormal, Scherbatsky.'

She gaped at him.

'These aren’t mine!'

'Sure, sure. Whatever you get up to in your own time is your own business, unless it involves another woman…then, I’ll need to hear what happened in explicit detail.'

Robin punched his arm, smirking when Barney yelled in pain. There was a moment of silence while he got another key.

'So there was a girl…' He fumbled into the handcuffs and threw it angrily away. 'Was it that girl from the bar?'

_Yeah. She followed me out of the bar, dragged me into an alleyway and then kissed me. I ran away, got myself kidnapped into a car and woke up tied to a bed where I was then told that my name wasn’t Robin, but Maria…_

'If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have too.'

Robin smiled.  

'Who are you and what have you done with Barney?'

He laughed and picked up his last key.

'Fingers crossed.' When it didn't work, Barney threw it and collapsed on the couch. Robin groaned, sitting next to him, frantically shaking her hands. 

'Stupid things!'

'I don't understand, they look like regular handcuffs.' Barney looked at them closely. 'Oh, I have an idea!' He shot off the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. He came back a few seconds later with Robin's butter. He covered her wrists and looked at her.

'Ready? 1, 2, 3!' He pulled harshly.

'Ow, ow, ow! Fuck stop!'

'Right. Now I'm definitely out of ideas.'

* * *

 

One Hour Later 

Robin had tried something ten minutes after Barney had left to get a few things from his apartment; which now meant she had a broken fork lying in the bottom of the kitchen sink. Her phone buzzed as she sat down on the sofa, a large glass of red wine in her hands.

 **Barney Stinson (18:09):** I've found something that might help.

 **Robin Scherbatsky (18:10):** Anything that will get these things off

 **Barney Stinson (18:12):** How do you feel about saws?

 **Robin Scherbatsky (18:10):** You are not coming anywhere near me and my hands with a saw, Stinson.

 **Barney Stinson (18:11):** :(

**Barney Stinson (18:13):** _Okay, how about my friend, he’s crafty with this kind of stuff._

**Robin Scherbatsky (18:14):** I guess

 **Barney Stinson (18:14):** He’s an ex convict.

 **Barney Stinson (18:14):** But! Don’t worry, he only went in for something little.

 **Robin Scherbatsky (18:15):** Like what?

 **Barney Stinson (18:17):** He may or may not have “accidentally” murdered his boss…

 **Barney Stinson (18:23):** Hello?

 **Barney Stinson (18:30):** That’s a no then. I’ll keep looking.

 **Barney Stinson (18:31):** Oh and btw. What happened to your eyes? They looked weird but I didn’t want to bring it up in case you punched me.

Robin couldn’t answer the last question. She didn’t even know. She didn’t even know why she ran from the place that had the sodding key to her handcuffs. She _knew_ Natasha had the key. She had just hoped Barney would have it too. 

 _You're going to have to call her,_ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and groaned. _You can't live in handcuffs forever._

Robin tapped her phone against her knee, taking a sip from her wine, hoping something would happen. A nuclear war would do.

But the chances of that happening were as slim as getting out of these cuffs without Natasha. She slowly tapped the number that had text her and pressed the phone to her ear. It rang 5 times before someone picked up.

'Hello?' A voice said. It was Natasha, obviously.

'Do you have the keys or not?' Robin snapped.

There was a pause.

'I’m sorry, who is this?'

Robin gritted her teeth, drinking her wine again.

'It’s Robin. Robin Scherbatsky – the person you kidnapped.' She could feel the other woman’s smirk through the phone.

'I was wondering when you’d call.' Natasha said. 'Stark owes me 20 bucks.'

'Can you post the key through my letter box?' Robin asked impatiently, wanting to get the phone call over with. There was a knock on her door and she glanced over to it. Shit, if it was Barney with that bloody saw. 'Hold on a sec?'

'Sure.'

She clumsily got up, swearing a few times at her restraints as went to the door. Opening it awkwardly, she tried to keep her hands hidden. That wasn’t a conversation she fancied with Lily or Ted.

'Hey…oh crap.' Natasha stood before her, her phone against her ear as she smiled pleasantly. The vein in Robin’s temple looked like it was about to burst.

'Are you gonna let me in?' Natasha asked, her eyes just as playful as her annoying smirk. 'Or am I going to have to let you out of your handcuffs in the hallway in front of your neighbors?' Robin narrowed her eyes but reluctantly opened her door wider, letting the other woman into her home. As Natasha entered and walked in front of Robin, she laughed once, already knowing what she was doing.

'If you try any shit, I’ll blow your fucking brains out.' Robin threatened; the Glock 26 she had taken now aimed at Natasha’s head.

'I’d like to see you try, but it’s nice to see the old Maria showing a bit there.'

'Show me the key.' Robin ordered, moving so she was in front on Natasha now. Their eyes locked together as Natasha slowly raised her hands to prove she wasn’t a threat. She then went into her jacket pocket and removed a small silver key, almost identical to the ones Barney had.

'May I?'

Robin nodded.

'You’re going to have to put the gun down.' Natasha said, edging closer. Robin eyed her warily, unsure if that was a good idea or not. 'If it’s any help, if I wanted to hurt you, I would have already. I’m here as a friend, Robin. I won’t hurt you.' She slowly set her gun on the table and then held her wrists out to Natasha.

'You called me Robin.'

Natasha nodded as she fitted the key in.

'It appears I made a mistake. It’s not something I do rarely. So I thought freeing you from these might suffice as an apology.' The key turned at the left cuff came free, a red line marking Robin’s pale skin. Robin raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman who appeared to be focused on the task in hand.

'You really think letting me out of the handcuffs you put me in would suffice as an apology?' Robin asked. Natasha just shrugged.

'I had another idea but again, you’re not who I thought you was, so.' With a click, the cuff on the right fell off and dropped to the ground. Robin rolled her wrists, happy to be liberated.

'What did you have in mind?' Robin couldn’t help herself.

'I’d ask if you would have liked to get a cup of coffee with me. Or something more alcoholic.' Natasha eyed the partially drank glass of wine. Robin couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 'And talk, answer any questions you have.'

She _did_ have questions. Natasha’s eyes trailed her movements as she pulled out the folded up picture from Ted’s jacket pocket. She held it open, Natasha’s eyes flickering to and back so quickly, Robin almost didn’t see it.

'Maybe I have a few…hundred.'

'How good are you at making coffee?' Natasha asked, eyes playful.

'I happen to be the best.' Robin boasted. She tilted her head towards the kitchen, where Natasha followed close behind.

'Black with -'

'Two sugars.'

Robin paused, hand resting on the cupboard, eyes glancing back nervously at the other woman.

'It’s stuff like that, that I need answering.'

Natasha sat on the kitchen chair watching as Robin busied herself around her. It wasn’t long before she sat on the other chair with two cups of coffee. After a moment of silence, Robin pointed to the picture.

'Is this me?'

'Yes,'

'You said before that we are dating…I’m sure I’d remember if we were an item.' Robin said.

'You can’t remember because someone did something and now you, Thor, Bruce, Clint and Steve all have no idea who we are.' Natasha replied.

'Who did it?'

'That’s not important.'

Robin looked at her.

'How long have we been together?'

'Almost six months now.'

Robin nodded.

'And what’s this…' she motioned between them, 'like?'

Natasha drank from her mug, observing Robin softly.

'We,' she said, mimicking Robin’s motion, 'are very good together.'

'Is that it?' Robin couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

'What do you want me to say?' Natasha raised an eyebrow. 'That when we kiss, fireworks go off in the background and sparks fly? How every time we’re near each other, our hands always end up brushing?' Natasha’s thumb softly brushed over Robin’s right hand, who in that small moment, forgot how to breathe. Robin licked her lips nervously – she shouldn’t be doing this. But it felt _so_ right. What Natasha was telling her, Robin knew had threads of truth woven into them. She could feel it.

Unbeknown to her, another blue line had appeared in her eye, fainter than the others but it was there; Natasha had caused it, Maria was remembering and Natasha was helping. She carried on. 'I still have that elephant you won.'

Robin blinked a few times, trying to register the new conversation.

'What?'

'The one you won at the fair this year.'

'Dumbo?' Robin asked.

'Dumbo.'

Robin sighed, the memory in her head fuzzy; as if she was looking at it underwater.

'Do you want another drink?' she spotted Natasha’s near empty cup.

'Please.'

Robin got up and clicked the kettle on, when suddenly, a memory from the back of her head, shot forwards, clear as daylight.

_The rain cascaded down from the sky in all directions. The two women below with their hands entwined, sprinted through it, not a care in the world with how soaked and cold they were getting. They ran across the street and just as they got to the sidewalk, the taller of the two tripped to the floor, dragging the smaller one down. Natasha blocked the rain from hitting Maria’s face and she could see just how brown Maria’s eyes were._

_'I love you,'_

_The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them; and Natasha expected Maria to shun her and run. But she didn’t._

_'I love you, too.' Maria’s hand weaved itself into Natasha’s wet hair and brought their faces together, for a kiss._

When Robin opened her eyes, Natasha was directly over her, checking her for any signs of harm.

'What is happening to me?' Robin asked shakily, attempting to sit up, but Natasha shook her head and pushed her gently down to the floor.

'You're remembering.'

* * *

_Robin dreamt of a man standing over her, a scepter in his hand. It glowed an ominous blue. The stranger seemed angry and a cruel chuckle rumbled from his throat. Gently he brought his scepter to her head and pressed down and –_

She woke up with a scream, her body trembling. A figure stirred beside her and she was quickly scooped into a warm embrace.

'You’re safe. It was just a dream, you’re safe.' Ted soothed, stroking Robin’s damp hair from her face. She glanced at herself in the mirror over Ted’s shoulder. There wasn’t a trace of blue in her eyes.

'Yeah. I guess you’re right.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with Natasha's POV then Maria's.
> 
> Enjoy

Natasha walked down the street, passing the occasional stranger; it was late, gone 10pm. She had left Robin’s apartment shortly after she had started to remember, not wanting to overdo it. They had to take it step-by-step, day-by-day.

So once Natasha had left, she bee lined for Stark’s apartment or more accurately, the gym that was 5 blocks away, eager to hit the punching bags and mats. She wasn’t ready to see any of gang yet; Maria might be progressing, but it was still painful to see the others being able to interact almost 24/7 with their partners, to help them to progress easier, while she was stuck to seeing Maria for only a few hours each day.

Natasha blended effortlessly and out of habit, would often look behind her, scanning faces, making sure she wasn’t being followed. She wasn't, which was weird. She was used to being tailed, having to cut down alleyways, beat the living crap out of who ever it was and leave them in a bloody mess on the ground.

The assassin walked with a slight bounce in her step, a small smirk playfully formed on her face. If she was a man, people would probably assume she got laid the night before. Despite their limited time together, they were _progressing_. It was a huge achievement for the Widow, after being told by Dr Foster, that if she didn’t bring Maria in, the chances of getting her to remember were as slim as Stark lifting Thor’s hammer.

Clint, by far, was the closest at the moment; he was beginning to call her Nat, again. She’d only punched him once. The others were getting there too, Maria was obviously the furthest behind them, but it didn’t matter. She paused outside the gym, hand resting on the handle of the door. Normally, when she felt like this, she and Clint would hit the gym, normally this one or the one in the hellicarrier, as they were familiar, but sometimes, they fancied walking into an unknown gym, where the idiots already on the mats didn’t know who they were and wouldn’t scamper off the second they saw them. They enjoyed the freshness of it; knowing fully well, those who chose to fight them on the mats, physically had _no_ idea what they were getting themselves into.

* * *

She lost track of time, too focused in her vicious attack on the punching bag; it had changed form to Loki in her eyes and she became obsessed with hitting him until angry tears streamed down her face and her breathing was quick and shallow. She ignored her phone the first time it rang – Stark's personalized ring tone. It was only the fourth time he called her and, ‘An idiot is trying to ring you on your cellular device’ echoed around the gym, that she faltered. 

'God dammit!' She cursed, reaching into her bag and answering her phone. 'If you haven't captured Loki, don't call me again.'

 'Romanoff! We need you back here, now.' An icy chill ran down her spine. Was Maria okay? Had Clint finally fully remembered?

 'Give me ten minutes.'

* * *

She strode up the stairs of Starks Tower, purposely glaring at anyone who got in her way. Tony sounded urgent and not in the good way, which left only a few possibilities. And the main one in Natasha's head was that someone had died. She walked into Tony's main room, still clad in her gym wear, where Tony, Jane, Phil and Bucky greeted her; all looking worse for wear. 

'What's going on? What's happened?' Phil met her halfway across the room, handling her a glass of vodka: he knew the agents. 'Even I don't drink this early, Coulson.' When she left the gym it had just gone 4:30 am.

'You may want to sit down...' His voice was gentle, his hand went to rest on Natasha's shoulder but she cringed away. 

'I'm fine. If something has happened –'

'They've all forgotten.' Jane blurted out, looking at each of them. 'What? She needed to know.'

Natasha frowned, thinking. 'They've forgotten? All of them?'

Jane nodded. 'We went to see them earlier, an alarm had been triggered and when we got in, they...well they...just...' Jane's voice wavered.

'They had no idea who we were, again.' Bucky finished for her. She gave him a weak smile. 

The drink in Natasha's hand suddenly looked really inviting and in one swift motion, necked it, savouring the harsh sting as it went down her throat. Jane was now crying, she had given up fighting against them. Natasha realised. It wasn’t just her Loki had affected. It was all of them. All their loved ones looked at them as if they were strangers. It was killing them all.

She suddenly got out her phone, dialling that oh so familiar number.

'Hello?'

Natasha frowned. 

'Yes, hi. I was wondering if M – if Robin was there?' She hated calling her that.

'Who’s calling?' The man asked, yawning down the phone. 

What name _could_ she give? 'Natasha.'

There was a moment of silence on the other end. The man came back, much to her disappointment.

'I'm sorry, she doesn't know anyone called Natasha.'

It was like a stab to the heart. Her legs buckled and she collapsed onto the sofa.

'Wrong number.' She hung up. Eyes watering and nose stinging, she blinked rapidly, focusing on window behind Tony’s head, avoiding his eyes.

Loki. She _knew_ he had done something to cause this. The blue in their eyes had now completely vanished and they were lucky they hadn’t moved Banner from his “special” confinements. If she ever saw him again, she was going to tear him limb from limb.

* * *

Two Days Later

Tony and Natasha strode into MacLaren’s and sat at the bar, backs turned away from the rest of the pub. Tony signalled the bartender and ordered their drinks while Natasha drummed her fingers on the table. Maria was here, seated in a booth not far behind them. She brought Tony with her to stop her walking over there and doing something stupid.

She had contemplated kidnapping Maria again and was even about to leave Stark’s apartment until he ran up behind her and quickly hit her over the head – which, in all fairness, was a huge mistake on his part and as quickly as he hit her, he quickly disappeared. It wasn’t the solution to the problem. Everyone bar Maria had come willingly to them, with a gentle persuasion on the Avengers’ half. But Maria was oblivious to their many attempts, which left them with the only choice of force.

After calming Natasha down, with the help from Bucky, Tony told her to try the gentle persuasion method once more and if that didn’t work, to kick her front door down and drag her kicking and screaming.

'We have movement.' Tony murmured to her. She casually looked behind her and saw Maria heading for the ladies room. Natasha lent over to Stark and pecked his cheek, and mouthed ‘one minute’ to him, just in case any onlookers got suspicious. You could never be too careful. She tailed Maria at a respectful distance, ensuring the sunglasses she wore covered most of her face. Maria didn’t remember her, the last thing she needed was her friends clicking on.

The bathroom was empty bar one stall that was seemingly locked. Natasha placed her bag on the side, checking her appearance until she heard the toilet flush. She exited the bathroom, shutting the door just as Maria opened hers. If Maria was still the woman Natasha loved, she would have roughly 10 seconds until she would come out of that bathroom with her bag in hand, eager to return it to its owner. Racing back through the bar, Natasha almost threw Tony out of his seat as she heard Maria calling after her.

'Hey! You’ve left your bag!'

But they were already out of the door and jogging down the street. They stopped round the corner, peeking through a crack to see if they would be tailed. Natasha nodded.

'We should be okay now.'

Tony winked at her, holding out his phone. 'And now she comes to us.' Natasha rolled her eyes and looked back onto the street, scanning the scene before her until she spotted Maria walking outside. She grabbed Tony.

'She’s about to call you.' She said.

'Here you go then,'

Natasha shook her head. 'You’ve got to answer.' The phone began to ring.

'No way, here.' Tony placed the phone into her hand but Natasha somehow managed to get it back into his, effortlessly. _Damned assassins._

'If I pick up, she might recognise me.'

'Isn’t that the whole point, Ginger Snaps?'

Natasha glowered at him. 'It’s your number she found.' And then, making Tony look as if he weighed nothing, managed to get him kneeling on the floor with one arm around his neck and another holding the phone to his ear. She ignored the odd stares shot their way. 'Say hello.'

* * *

**Robin's POV**

Robin watched as the owner of the bag rushed out of the bar and sat down in the booth, nestling into Ted like she always did. They were all too preoccupied with some story Barney was telling, so Robin quickly checked the purse. Surely the woman had ID or something, right?

There was no phone or keys, just a purse with a note inside.

_Meet me at McLaren’s at 9? Here’s my number in case you get lost. – T x_

And there, underneath, was a number scribbled down. It was worth a shot. The owner deserved to get her purse back.

'I’ll be back in a sec,' Robin got out of the booth and slipped outside, tapping the number into her phone and nervously waiting for some stranger to pick up. It took a while and just as she was about to hang up, some one answered.

'Hello?' The guy sounded constipated.

'Yeah, erm, Hi. You don’t know me, but I think your girlfriend left her bag in the toilets at the pub – McLaren’s.' Robin quickly said. The man on the other end laughed.

'We had to be somewhere. If I give you my address could you promise to not become a stalker and drop it off for us? I’ll pay for your cab fair.'

Now Robin laughed. 'I can try my hardest. And yeah, sure, no problem. Give me an hour?'

'What’s your name?' The man asked. 'I’m Tony.' He groaned in pain.

'Robin,' She replied warily. 'Are…you okay?'

'I’m fine. Robin. Don’t worry about bringing back the purse tonight. It’s late. How about you come round tomorrow and as a thank you, we can take you out for lunch or something?'

'There honestly is no need. How does 12 sound?' Robin replied, thankful. She’d rather go when it was daytime, just in case they turned out to be mass murderers.

'Sounds perfect.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending is a bit rough - this entire chapter is! I just wanted to meet my deadline so I could keep all you lovely readers happy. I'm not fully keen on this chapter so when the story is finished, I may come back and just edit it slightly, make it smoother. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys! I've had deadlines galore and I've been in NYC recently but I won't give up on this story. This is my longest chapter yet, I hope you all enjoy. (I hate my own writing so it takes a lot to post things on here). 
> 
> Here you go

Robin looked up at the building in front of her, not quite able to believe her eyes. When the taxi had pulled up outside of Stark Tower, she had to double-check her phone, just to make sure she had to right address.

The journey there had been an uncomfortable one; the driver looked incredibly creepy and Robin tried to ignore the predatory looks he was giving her, choosing to look out of the window instead, tuning out any attempts of idle chitchat from the pervert, eyes scanning the passing buildings and civilians as his eyes raked her body. She stood on the pavement awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do next.

The text she had received from Tony had only supplied his address. She didn't want to seem rude by walking inside but didn't want to stay out in the cold. Just as she walked a few steps forwards, her phone buzzed.

When you get here, take the elevator to the top floor. :)

Tony Stark used emoticons?

Robin walked to the doors, stopping when she caught sight of her reflection in the glass. Blue eyes started back at her. Her short brown hair was off her face and she had chosen (eventually, after several outfit changes) to wear jeans and a cream jumper. Just as she was about to walk inside when she heard someone shouting behind her.

'Robin! Robin, hey!' She glanced behind, seeing Ted running towards her.

He scooped her into his arms and hugged her tight.

'Ted, hi,' she hugged him back. 'What are you doing here?'

'I had a meeting just down the block and saw you getting out of the cab. Wanna go get some lunch?’

Robin looked at him.

'Hang on. You knew I was meeting Tony Stark didn't you.'

Ted looked sheepish.

'Maybe...but I’m serious about taking you out for lunch.'

Robin smirked and took his hand in hers.

* * *

 

‘Did you just send a smiley face at the end of the text?’ Tony asked, watching Natasha text from his phone.

‘Yes I did.’

‘Huh. The deadly Black Widow sends emoticons at the end of her messages, who knew?’

Natasha nudged him away with her shoulder.

‘Everyone. I text them to everyone apart from you.’

Tony feigned shock as he sat next to her, snatching his phone from her hands.

‘What? Don’t you trust me?’ she smirked.

‘After the Natalie Rushman incident, no.’

Natasha snorted.

‘Even after I saved your ass in New York?’

‘I was perfectly fine with Loki without your help, Romanoff.’

She smirked.

‘Sir, might I inform you that a Miss Robin Scherbatsky and friend are 17 floors away and counting.' JARVIS’s voice echoed around the room, notifying them.

They both looked up at his voice.

‘Ready for this, Red?’

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

Tony patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. 

'All you have to do is befriend her, Natasha. She’ll start to come round.’

The elevator door opened and they both sprang apart as Robin and Ted walked in, hand in hand. Tony stood up and went to greet them.

‘Ah, here is our lovely saviour!' He shook Robin's hand. 'And person I've never met before.'

Ted eagerly shook Tony's hand, unable to stop his inner fan boy.

'I'm Ted, I'm Robin's boyfriend and I'm such huge fan of yours.'

'And apparently you say 'I'm' a lot.' Tony laughed once and took his hand back. Ted laughed too, a little too enthusiastically, causing Tony to jump back slightly. Ted smiled and placed his arm around Robin's waist.

'This is Natasha...Nat?' Tony swatted the air, expecting to pat her on the back. He turned and saw Natasha still sat rather stiffly on the sofa. 'Are...you going to say hello?'

Tony asked cautiously. The last time she was sat like that, he received a bullet in the thigh. Natasha cleared her throat and stood up, her Natalie Rushman smile plastered on her face. She walked over to Robin and Ted and took Robin's hand in her own, gently shaking it. Once Natasha let go, Ted extended his own hand, but before he could react, Natasha quickly kneed him in the groin. He collapsed to the floor; squealing so loud, dogs two blocks away could hear him.

'Yo Nat,' Tony snapped his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her reverie. She swatted his hand away with a frown.

'Apologies, it's nice to meet you both,' she said, walking confidently over to them and shaking their hands, gripping Ted's slightly tighter. 'You're my hero. I owe you a lot.'

'It's no biggie. I'm Canadian, it's what we do.' Robin laughed. 'Oh! Here!' She awkwardly handed the bag over. "I'm sorry. I don't normally get this flustered - it's just, it's not everyday you end up in Tony Stark's building.' Her eyes wandered round.

Natasha glanced at Tony who was grinning from ear to ear. He was never going to let Hill live this down.

'What can I say?' he said. 'It is pretty impressive, if I don't say so myself. I'm actually thinking of an extension.'

Ted made an odd noise and covered his mouth. Natasha raised her eyebrow at him. The grown man was currently representing a five year old.

'Sir, I mean, Mr Stark, sir. I would be honoured to work with you with your extension.'

Tony laughed and clapped him on the back.

'Let's sit and talk.' Tony directed them all over to the sofas. Ted practically sat on Robin's lap - he was like an overprotective dog in heat. 'So, what do you both do?'

‘I work for World Wide News,’ Robin said, subtly pushing Ted’s hand from her knee.

‘And I teach Architecture at the University of Columbia.’ Ted smiled.

‘What about you?’ He looked at Natasha.

‘I work in the police –’

‘ – Seriously?’ Ted laughed.

Natasha glared at him.

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ Ted quickly backpedaled.

‘Nothing, nothing!’

‘Our Nat is stronger than she looks, last week I saw her take out a guy twice her size.’

‘I find that hard to believe,’ Ted scoffed. Robin glared at him and nudged him in the gut with her elbow. ‘What? I’m not being rude but she’s so –’

‘Don’t say it,’ Tony muttered.

The word escaped his mouth before he could stop it.

‘Small.’

Natasha was out of her seat in seconds and stormed from the room, practically leaving scorch marks on the floor as she went. Ted looked around awkwardly.

‘She’s not a fan of being called small.’ Tony explained.

Ted raised his hands.

‘I didn’t know.’

Robin quickly stood up.

‘I’ll go see if she’s okay?’

‘But what about lunch?’ Ted complained. Robin ignored him.

‘Where does she normally head?’

‘Gym, two floors down.’ Tony replied.

Robin headed the same way Natasha had and left a sulking Ted behind. ‘I’m actually thinking of remodelling…’

She eventually found the gym after 10 minutes of aimless wandering down corridors, following the sound of a punching bag being brutally beaten until she found her, violently attacking the object before her. Robin paused at the door for a second, watching Natasha work, not entirely sure if she should make herself known or leave the other woman to it. Without saying a word, Robin walked over and tapped Natasha on the shoulder, quickly managing the duck to avoid a fist in the face.

‘Woh, easy!’ Natasha blinked a few times before she registered.

‘Shit. Sorry. Most people know not to interrupt me while I’m in here.’

She cracked her knuckles.

‘I can see why,’ Robin laughed.

Natasha curtly nodded at her and then retuned her attention to the bag. Robin followed and stood behind it, holding it steady.

‘Go on,’ she encouraged Natasha. The punches began, slow at first, to see if Robin could handle it. Once she was sure Robin wouldn’t go flying onto her ass, she quickened her pace.

‘You’ve got good reflexes,’ Natasha said through breaths. ‘If that was Tony, I would have KO’d him.’

Robin smiled.

‘Thanks,’

‘Have you done anything like this before?’ Natasha asked. Robin’s arms began to ache but she didn’t let it show.

‘This? No. I played hockey a bit when I was younger but that’s about it.’

Natasha nodded and roundhouse kicked the bag, making Robin stumble slightly. They were quiet then for a bit, Robin watching Natasha work.

‘How long have you been doing this?’ Robin asked after a while. Natasha faltered, her left hook missing the bag. ‘Sorry.’ ‘

For as long as I can remember.’

‘The only thing remotely similar to this that I can do, is shoot a gun.’

Natasha looked at her. ‘

That’s pretty impressive.’

Robin blushed.

‘But I bet that’s not true. Everyone can punch and kick, it’s just a matter of learning how too so you can cause some pain.’

‘I’ve never had the time.’ Robin replied.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her challengingly and motioned around them.

‘We have some time now.’ Robin stared at her.

‘I, I’m not really bothered, besides, I’m not dressed properly…’

‘I’m bothered. Everyone needs to know how to defend himself or herself and as for your clothes, we won’t be doing much, I’ll just run some basics by and if you like it, we could make this a regular thing.’ 

'Only on one condition?’ Robin replied nervously. ‘Go easy on me?’

Natasha led the way to the mats where she began stretching out her legs. She looked up at Robin and smirked evilly.

‘I can’t make any promises.’

* * *

 

Her body slammed into the mat and Natasha loomed over her. The other woman hardly looked tired, her breathing was slightly quicker than how it was when they started and her hair was slightly dishevelled.

She hadn’t even broken a sweat.

‘I thought you said you would go easy on me?’ Robin groaned.

‘I never said that.’ Natasha reminded her. ‘Alright, come here.’

She held out her hand to Robin, who took one look at it, shook her head and slowly got to her feet.

‘Smart girl.’ Now back on her feet, Natasha began to circle her, calculating twelve different ways she could fatally harm Robin by the way she wasn’t guarding herself.

‘What are you looking for?’ Robin asked apprehensively.

Natasha stopped directly in front of her.

‘I could break your neck right now and you wouldn’t see it coming.’

Robin could only look at her.

'You’re walking home late at night after a few drinks. I come out of the shadows and drag you into an alleyway. You’re pinned against the wall,’

Natasha’s right hand was suddenly latched around Robin’s throat; it rested gently at the base.

‘What do you do?’

‘Erm,’ Natasha caught her ankle around Robin’s and floored her quickly, pinning her down with her own body.

‘Too late, I’ve now drawn a gun and it’s aimed at your skull, what is your next step?’

Natasha’s hand represented the gun and was next to Robin’s head.

‘I don’t –’

‘Bang, now you’re dead.’

Robin gulped.

‘That was intense.’

‘It’s the truth. Muggers won’t think twice before killing you.’

Robin squirmed underneath her.

‘If this is how you thank people for returning your belongings, remind me to leave your stuff alone.’

There was a faint smile when she spoke.Natasha shrugged.

‘What can I say? I’m a people person.’

She rolled off Robin and sat on the floor next to her.

‘If that is what you call ‘easy’ then count me out – I don’t think my body can take anymore.’

Natasha chuckled.

‘No, trust me. I just wanted to see what you’d do.’

Robin sat up, stretching slightly as she did.

‘I don’t know how long the boys will be…’

‘I will more than happily show you some beginner stuff. Properly this time.’

 

* * *

 

The two women reappeared two hours later; Robin now dressed in something entirely different. The clothes she once had on were in a bag slung over her shoulder.

Tony and Ted both looked up when they heard them enter.

‘Where’d you get the clothes?’ Ted asked as they sat down.

‘Natasha lent them to me, surprisingly good fit.’

Ted showed Robin the papers on the table in front of them and as they were talking, Tony looked at the assassin.

‘What? Maria has a tonne of clothes. What was I going to do? Give her mine?’ she whispered to him. She took a quick sip from her water bottle.

He narrowed his eyes.

‘Don’t tell me you slept with her.’ Natasha snorted.

‘Please. I know I’m good but I’m not that good. I just taught her a few things.’

‘So anyway guys, I think we better head off.’ Robin said, already standing up with Ted.

‘Thanks for the lesson today, it was fun. We should do it again sometime. ’

Natasha nodded. ‘Definitely.’

Suddenly feeling very bold, she picked a pen from the table, grabbed Robin’s hand and scribbled her cell number on her palm.

‘Give me a call next time you want to train.’ When Ted wasn’t looking, she added a wink.

‘I will.’ Robin replied with a faint blush.

Ted looked at Tony expectantly. He guided their guests over to the elevators and held the door open for them.

‘I’ll call you.’ Tony said. 

'I don’t think I gave you my contact information…do you want my cell or email address –’ the elevator door shut him off, much to Tony’s relief.

‘You’re not actually going to call him are you?’ Natasha asked.

‘I don’t think you’d let me live if I did.’

Natasha patted his shoulder. ‘You know me so well.’ ‘

Ah, there you are!’ Phil shouted as he entered the room. They both looked at him as he half ran towards them.

‘Look a bit flustered there, Coulson. You okay?’ Tony asked. ‘

I think we’ve got something. We’ve found a group of lads hanging round the block that looks suspiciously like they’ve been compromised by Loki. Romanoff, you’re on.’

* * *

 

It was late. After they had left Tony and Natasha’s, it had already gone 5pm and so with a quick change, their lunch date had become a dinner date.

However, just as Ted and Robin left the restaurant, a limo screeched to a halt in front of them and Barney shot out of the back, grabbed Ted by his shirt and practically threw him into the car.

Robin frowned at him. Barney shrugged.

‘The Bro Code, Robin. Bro before ho – very attractive girlfriends.’

‘Good save, Stinson.’

Barney ran back towards the limo, shouting something she couldn’t quite hear. Robin watched the limo drive off and sighed. So much for a romantic night.

She started heading home. It was only a short walk back to her apartment; she’d done it thousands of times. But this time was different. A small group of lads were walking behind, pointing and jeering at her. It made her skin crawl. If it were during the day, she wouldn’t have been bothered. Brooklyn was normally quite busy and she could have easily lost them in the crowds. But as far as she could see, she was alone. They acted without her even knowing, the bigger of the group grabbed her arms and dragged her back.

‘Hey! Jackass, get off!’

But all that seemed to do was make him grip her arm tighter as he towed her into a nearby alleyway.

Robin couldn’t believe it. This was actually happening.

‘Look what we got ere’ lads! A pretty un’.’

The leader of the group said, letting Robin go and pushing her into a wall. _Remember what Natasha taught you…oh crap what did she teach me?_

The group cornered her into the wall, blocking out any possible escape routes. The main man came forward and Robin acted fast. She hit him in the face with as much power as she could muster but it seemed to do little and the guy just smiled.

‘My turn,’ His fist came out of nowhere and connected with her cheek before Robin could even think about blocking it. She collapsed to the floor, blood filling her mouth. She spat it out as the group attacked.

Two of them grabbed her arms and legs while the third man began punching and kicking her with as much strength as he could manage. The leader of the group just watched, one hand stuck down his trousers.

Her body was already aching after sparring with Natasha, but this, this hurt a lot more. Strong hands held her down, immobilizing her against the assaults. The punches stopped and peeked up Robin almost threw up. The leader was unzipping his pants. She fought harder, refusing to let this happen. He knelt on top of her, carefully positioning himself.

‘Scream for me.’

But Robin wasn’t the one who screamed. The man holding her feet was suddenly torn away, quickly followed by the other two and then finally the leader. If she weren’t so weak, Robin would have seen who her saviour was – but her eyes were heavy and began to droop.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a flash of red hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, apologies again! I've got so many BlackHill ideas and not a lot of time to write them! I've quickly finished this chapter, it wasn't supposed to end there, but I just wanted to get it uploaded for you all.
> 
> Sorry for any errors.

Robin was on the brink of conscious; her head felt as if it was stuffed with wool. Everything was so bright, even with her eyes closed. She attempted to peek, see where she was, but the light blinded her the second she tried. She groaned. Too fucking bright. The beeping next to her was annoying. The steady tone of her heart rate...beep...beep...beep...God it was driving her crazy already. Robin shuffled around slightly, her hand coming out from underneath the duvet, cold air quickly greeting her. She wasn’t tied down to anything, which was a plus and meant that she was somewhere safe. Or maybe she was being tricked.

* * *

 

Something, no someone, softly touched her hand and gently laced their fingers through hers. They squeezed her hand tenderly, which Robin attempted to reciprocate, and then began to gently brush Robin’s skin, tracing small and intricate patterns along the back of her hand. It was soothing and Robin didn’t notice her heart rate had spiked when she briefly panicked about her location; but thanks to the delicate work of the mystery fingers, it was quickly brought back down again.

A door opened nearby and a voice soon followed.

‘How’s the patient been?’

‘I think she’s coming round but I’m not sure. Could just be a bad dream.’

The voice definitely shocked Robin. She was half expecting it to be Ted. That Ted had been the one to chase her attackers away; but with a pang of disappointment, she quickly realized it wasn’t. Her boyfriend had habits of sometimes never being there in her time of need. Red hair. Natasha.

‘You’ve been in here a long time,’

‘It hasn’t been that long.’ Natasha replied.

'She's stable, maybe you should go back to your room –’

'Shut up, Jane.’

‘You need to sleep.’

‘And I will when she wakes up.’

‘We don’t know when that will be, it could be a while yet.’ Jane replies.

Natasha’s silent. There’s a shuffle. 

‘Go back to your room. Eat something, have a shower and sleep. Even if it’s for an hour. I’ll come and get you if she wakes up.’

Natasha removes her hand and Robin wanted to scream. The only person she knew was Natasha and if she leaves, then she will be utterly alone. Robin tried to speak, she really did, but the words dissolved in her mouth. 

* * *

 

This time when Robin managed fully to open her eyes, it was dark. She didn’t know how long had passed since she was last awake – hours, days? She groggily looked around the room but it wasn’t really what she was expecting. The room was comfy. It wasn’t a hospital like she had thought but it was close enough. To her right was source for that infernal yet crucial beeping. In her right hand was the IV wire. Robin was never keen of them, so she gently hid her hand under the duvet.

A figure to her left, huddled onto a chair caught her eye and Robin couldn’t stop the small yelp that left her mouth. A table lamp flicked on and Natasha was suddenly next to her, a cautious look on her face.

‘Are you okay?’

Robin nodded, trying her best to calm her heart rate.

‘Yeah…yeah, you just, you scared me. I didn’t expect anyone to be here.’

Natasha’s face instantly relaxed and was replaced by a small smile.

‘Sorry, I turned the light out to try and sleep. Believe it or not, chairs aren’t the comfiest place.’

‘You didn’t have to stay here,’ Robin lied.

‘I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were in a bad state when I got you here.’

‘How did we get here? What happened?’

‘I was on my way to the store when I saw a group of guys force someone into an alley; I went to help. I had no idea it was you until I pulled the last guy away.' Natasha lied. The second she saw Ted get dragged into a limo, she ran out of Stark’s Tower and followed Robin home. When she was dragged into the alleyway, Natasha went full Black Widow and was quick to follow; but before she could kill every last group member, some damage to Robin had already been done. 'I was so scared and this was the nearest place I could think of. I’m sorry, I panicked – I can take you to a hospital if you’d be comfier there,’

She was back in Stark’s Tower.

Natasha placed her hand on Robin’s arm and tears filled her eyes.

‘I’m so sorry I didn’t get there sooner, Robin. I’m so, so sorry.’

Robin looked at her. This stranger, this woman whose bag she found, cared for her so much it was peculiar. Robin closed her eyes, her head beginning to ache.

‘It was hardly your fault. If anything, it was mine. I just wish I could have done something to help defend myself more than a pitiful punch.’

'After one lesson you're already throwing punches?' Natasha asked, a small twinkle in her eye.

'For a split second, I thought I could take them all.'

 _That's because you can._ Natasha thought.

'The offer still stands.’ Natasha reminded her.

'How long until I'm outta here?' Robin asked.

'Dr Foster said they want to keep you here for a few days, run a few tests, make sure everything is okay.'

Robin nodded.

'I can't believe this happened,’ she groaned. ‘Do you know where my cell is? I need to call Ted.'

‘We’ve already told him what’s happened…well, his answer phone.’

‘Really? That doesn’t surprise me actually; he’s probably nursing a mammoth hangover. Dick.’

Natasha nodded as she stood, retrieving Robin’s cell phone from a counter.

‘You’ve been out for almost 24hours.’

‘Holy crap! How is that even possible?’

‘Once Dr Foster sorted you out, she slipped you some insomnia meds. Ambien I think it’s called.’

‘I can’t believe I’ve slept this long.’ Robin grumbled, itching for her phone. There was a cup of water suddenly under her nose, causing Robin to nearly go cross-eyed to look at it. Robin glanced at Natasha, who was staring at her.

‘Drink something for me.’

‘I’m not thirsty,’ Robin replied.

‘Please?’

Robin found it difficult to keep eye contact with Natasha’s fierce gaze so she quickly tried to take the Styrofoam cup but is stopped when Natasha moves it out of her reach.

'Let me?'

Robin looked at her.

'I'm capable of drinking water by myself,'

Natasha sighed.

'Suit yourself,'

She handed the cup over and the second Robin thought she had a firm grip around it, the cup fell onto the bed, causing Robin to yelp at the sheer cold on her thigh.

Within seconds of the water falling onto the bed, Natasha with her reflexes, put a towel on top of the patch, soaking it up as much as she could, being careful not to put too much pressure down.

'I tried to help,' she said. 'A side effect from the drug Dr Foster gave you, I'm imagining. Your muscles are very relaxed, so I wouldn't recommend standing up.'

'I feel like such an idiot.' Robin said. Natasha shakes her head and pats her on the shoulder.

'No one is judging.'

She has refilled another cup of water and holds it under Robin's nose again. The second the water touched her lips; it was gone. Robin gasped for breath, Natasha looked very smug as Robin dried her lip with the back of her hand.

‘You should try listening to me once in a while.’ Natasha said with a smirk. ‘I’m not just a pretty face.’

Robin rolled her eyes and fought back a smile.

‘Hey, Natasha?”

'Hmm?' She was pouring Robin another cup of water.

‘When I’m out of here, I really want to take that offer up. If you weren’t there to help…’

‘Don’t think about that.’ She placed her hand over Robin’s. It was slightly chilled from the jug. ‘Just focus on getting better and drink up for me.’

* * *

 

Ted picked Robin up a few days later, treating her as if she was going to break at any second. As injuries went, Robin's weren't too bad. Her black eye was healing and the other wounds were practically fixed. Dr Foster had persisted that she needed bed rest for the next week, but naturally, Robin ignored her, much to Natasha's amusement.

Natasha watched them, eyes boring into the back of Ted’s head as he took Maria away from her. He refused to listen to any of them and demanded the best place to be was back in his apartment. But Robin quickly put her foot down.

'Ted no. If I can’t stay here then I’d rather be at home.'

'But –'

'I have clothes at my place, and my own bed. Nothing beats your own bed when you’re a little black and blue.'

Ted looked at Natasha helplessly.

'She’s right.' Natasha said sternly. _Don’t take her away from me._

Ted shot her a look as a horn sounded. He quickly looked behind them.

'Cab’s here, c’mon.' He took Robin gently in his arms and began to pull her away when she stopped him.

'I'll be there in a sec? I want to say bye first.'

'…Sure.'

He nodded at Natasha and jogged away, quickly conversing in conversation with the driver.

'Thanks Natasha, for everything.'

'It wasn’t a problem. Make sure you’re safe, okay?'

'I will.'

Natasha waved slightly and started to walk away.

'Are you free next Monday?' Robin blurted out, just loud enough for her to hear. Natasha stopped mid step and turned around.

'As far as I know. Why?' She faked innocence.

'Pencil me in for a session?'

Natasha smirked, walked back over to Robin and pulled her in for a quick hug, scowling at the way Ted looked at them.

'Is 5pm okay for you?' she asked the brunette.

Robin nodded.

'Do I need to bring anything?'

'Just you and a bottle of water.' Natasha said.

'Think I can manage that.'

'Good.'

'Call me sometime nearer the date to make sure we’re still on,' Robin said.

'Nothing in the world could stop it from happening.'

* * *

10 minutes hadn’t even passed.

'I'm going with you!' Natasha yelled at Tony, who stood behind his bar pouring a drink; mainly because he knew Natasha probably wouldn't dive over there and throttle him for saying no...probably. He took a sip and focused on Natasha.

'No.'

He backed away instinctively but Natasha didn’t move, she stood rigid on the spot, glaring at Tony with such ferociousness, it matched the one Maria always gave to the rookies.

'Why not?'

'Because,' he took another sip, ice clinking together. 'Someone has to stay here and hold the fort.'

Tony could hear Natasha grinding her teeth together and was thankful for the bar between them.

'Besides, you’re getting there with Maria. And if my memory serves me right, you have a date in a few days.'

'It isn’t a date.'

'If I’m not mistaken, your first date with Hill was the both of you beating the shit out of each other on the sparring mats.'

'And that was with Maria. Not Robin.' Natasha told him, hands gripping the bar edge. 'She is as interested in me as I am interested in you.'

'That hurts, Romanoff.' Tony downs the rest of his drink. 'But she does like you. Maybe she doesn't know it herself, but she does. There's something,' he motions in the air, 'between you two. A spark.'

Natasha rolls her eyes.

'So while the Black Widow get's her flirt on to save the girl,' Tony walked around the bar and pulled a tablet free. 'I'm following these coordinates and I'm gonna make a Loki shaped hole in the ground.'

* * *

Robin was sprawled on the sofa when her phone began to buzz. She blindly tapped around for it behind her, almost knocking her cola can on the floor. When she saw the caller I.D., she smiled and managed to answer before it stopped.

‘Hello?’

‘Robin, hey. It’s Natasha.’

‘Hi, how are you?’

‘I’m great. How about you? Feeling any better?’

‘Much better, thanks.’ Robin replied.

‘Good. Are you still okay for later on?’

‘Definitely, I’m setting off in a bit.’

‘Are you getting a cab?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yeah…’

‘How about I come pick you up? I’m already in the car.’

Robin paused.

‘S – sure, what time?’

‘That depends. How far are you from Prospect Park are you?’

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin, in the first three seasons (I think) lived 4 minutes away from Prospect Park, and I'm pretty sure when I was in NYC earlier this year, we walked past it! 
> 
> Let me know what you think, there's still a way to go yet...hopefully the chapters will improve - I promise the next one will be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have a reputation with uploading months apart, don't I? Good news however, I only have to focus on two assignments for the next two weeks and I'm already a little way into Chapter 9...! 
> 
> I apologise for any errors or spelling mistakes or anything like that.

**Nat:** I hope I didn’t work you too hard tonight. You did well, keep it up :)

Robin smiled to herself and absentmindedly threw her phone onto the bathroom floor, silently praying that she hadn’t cracked the screen. She sank deeper into the luscious warm bath, groaning in pleasure as the vanilla scented bubbles threatened to cover her face. Everything _hurt._ It was just so nice to finally relax after everything Natasha had put her through. She was thankful, don’t get her wrong. Robin had learnt things over the space of two weeks that she was sure would have taken her twice as long and twice the cost.

And Natasha was so gentle and slow with her. Going through everything at a pace that Robin could easily keep up with and just today, she had successfully managed to block a punch which was quickly followed by her not so successfully throwing her own. When the session had ended, Natasha gave Robin strict orders to have a long soak in the bath the second she got home. And she was grateful. The water instantly soothed her aching muscles and her eyes suddenly felt heavy, exhaustion washing over her. If she wanted to, Robin could easily fall asleep in the tub but forced herself to stay awake. She had done this many times and waking up in an ice cold bath was not something she really wanted to do.

After roughly half an hour and several refills with the hot tap later, Robin felt much better and pulled the plug out of the drain with her toes. It was a useful skill she had learnt as a child. Getting out of the bath was the next challenge. It was cold and her fluffy towel was hung up on her door. The water began to get lower and lower. Robin made her move. Goosebumps quickly forming on her skin, she almost dove for her towel, a trail of water in her wake when she quickly remembered her phone. 

'Crap.'

It was covered in bubbles and water. Scrubbing it on her towel, she then tapped it a few times and miraculously, it still seemed to work. Walking into her bedroom, she replied to Natasha. 

 **Robin:** You didn’t, I don’t think. I’ll find out tomorrow! And thanks, you’re a good teacher 

Mooching over to her wardrobe, Robin picked out a pair of sweats and a tank top and her purple fluffy socks. She had a nice bottle of red wine waiting for her in the kitchen and planned to finally watch the last episode of Game of Thrones that had been waiting for her for nearly two months. She checked her phone again as she went into the kitchen, deliberately skidding around the corner because, well, she could. Fluffy socks weren’t only there for comfort.

 **Nat:** Be careful what you say or I’ll work you twice as hard next week.

 **Robin:** I look forward to it.

* * *

 ‘Oh. Hey Lily.’ Robin said a little glumly as she let her best friend in.

‘Don’t tell me you didn’t forget?’ 

_Oh._

It was their monthly film and wine night.

‘No don’t be daft,’ she lied, ‘I just thought you might be someone else.’

“Who else were you expecting?” Lily asked, plopping down on the sofa.

‘No one,’ came the reply from the kitchen. Robin quickly reappeared with two wine glasses in hand and sat besides Lily. She poured the wine and sipped at it.

Don’t lie. C’mon,’ Lily wiggled her eyebrows, ‘who were you hoping to meet?’

‘I wasn’t hoping to meet anyone. I was just hoping _she_ would come round and explain why she hasn’t been replying to any of my messages.’ Robin quickly said in one long breath. Lily blinked slightly, gripping her glass tighter. ‘Oh calm down, I’m allowed more than one girl friend.’

‘You don’t like females, though! That’s why you’re mainly friends with the gang. Who is she? Do I know her? What does she look like? Is she –’ 

‘Lily! She’s Natasha. The one who saved my ass when I got attacked,’ Robin took a fairly large gulp of her wine. ‘She’s been teaching me some self-defence, but I haven’t heard anything for two weeks. I think I may have said or done something to her and…and now she isn’t replying back to me.’

Lily cleared her throat and placed her wine glass on the table.

‘You never told me you were having self-defence classes.’

‘Well...I haven’t exactly seen you since Ted brought me home. If you’re not running around after Marshall, you’re running around after Marvin.’

‘You’re right. I haven’t been there much for you and I’m sorry.’

‘I’m sorry too. It’s not that hard to text someone and keep them in the loop.’ Robin said.

Both women looked at one another and between that one glance, everything was resolved. They weren’t best friends for nothing. Drinking some more of her wine, Lily carried on. 

‘So, you had a lesson with her and now she isn’t replying back to you?’

Robin nodded.

‘I don’t know what I could have done…but I feel like I did…does that make sense?'

‘Let me see your phone.’ Lily replied.

‘What? Why?’

‘Just give it.’

Rolling her eyes, Robin lifted her hips slightly and removed her phone from her back pocket. She unlocked it and reluctantly handed it over. After a few moments, Lily was scrolling through something.

‘Are you reading my texts?’ Robin asked.

‘Maybe…no wait!’ Lily yelled, clutching the phone to her chest as Robin tried to grab it. ‘I want to see what you’ve said to her.’

‘Apparently something to piss her off!’

Lily laughed.

‘Oh Robin. Honestly from what I can see, you haven’t text anything that could piss her off…unless, you haven’t called her have you? Oh crap, don’t tell me you called her and left her a creepy voicemail, Robin!’

‘Do you even know me, Lil?’

‘Okay, so no creepy voicemail and no overbearing texts. Whatever her issue is, it’s not because of you. I’m sure she’ll text you in no time.’ Lily said, throwing her phone back. ‘Now, you choose the film and I’ll order thetake out.’

* * *

 

**Natasha’s POV**

It was late.

Almost 1 in the morning and Natasha couldn't sit still. Normally when she was like this, there was only two things can calm her down: sex or exercise. And seeing as Maria doesn’t even remember who she was, exercise was her new best friend.  She had been on this run now for nearly two hours, just so she could keep her wandering mind under control. Trying to stop those three simple letters from paralyzing her into a state of panic.

Two weeks had passed since Tony left to find Loki. There were no issues – apart from a crocodile incident – and Tony regularly called back to everyone back home. But it wasn’t until he arrived somewhere in the north-west of Germany, near the city of Kiel. Tony had been talking to them in his usual fashion as he was landing and then everything suddenly switched off. Radio silence. No matter what they did, they couldn’t reach him. Which started Natasha’s frenzy.

_‘Fury, why can’t I go? He needs my help!’_

_‘We need you here, Natasha. Tony is a big boy, he’ll sort it out.’ Nick replied, watching a very irritated Black Widow pace in front of him._

_‘But Nick –_ ’

_‘No, Agent Romanoff! You are going to stay here in New York and work on getting Agent Hill back to us. That’s an order!’_

_That’s an order._

The words still swam around her head and mingled with _MIA._ They had caused her so much unwanted stress over the past couple of weeks, that in a flash of anger; Natasha lashed out at the nearest thing, which was a lamppost. She punched it with enough force that she was sure something was broken, if not bruised. But she ignored the pain. A potential broken hand was nothing. She took a deep, shaky breath in and swallowed her anger, resting against the streetlight she had just abused. Wiping the sweat from her face with her good hand, she looked to her right. Prospect Park. She really had run quite far from Midtown Manhattan.

_Robin lives around here._

The idea flashed into her head like a light bulb and before she could stop herself, Natasha took off into a quick jog in search for that one street name.

After ten minutes of jogging around the near empty streets, Natasha found herself looking up at the block of apartments where Robin lived. Even though she had only been here once, she had the place memorized and knew that the third window up belonged to Robin’s front room. Stood outside in the near dark street, she could see a faint flicker of the T.V. flashing in the window. The curtains weren’t very thick.

_She’s still up! Go to her. Explain why you’ve been ignoring her. Try and do something productive while Tony is missing!_

She crossed the quite street and walked up the few steps to the front door.

_He might be with her._

Finger hovering over Robin’s buzzer, Natasha decided against it and buzzed the other names instead. She’d rather be confronted by an irritated stranger than potentially a questionable Ted. At least if she got to her front door, she’d have a better chance to talk to her if _he_ answered the door. And it provided more time to back out, which was irrelevant.

After a few minutes of being ignored, Natasha kept to the one button and kept it pressed down. It’s amazing how quickly people answer if you keep pestering them. A very grumpy sounding man began to shout down the intercom at her.

‘It’s 1’o’clock in the fucking morning! Someone had better be dead or so help me God, I’ll come down there and ram my walking stick down your throat!’ he paused and waited for an answer. ‘Hello? Anyone there?’

But Natasha was already gone. Walking away with her hands in her jacket pocket. She turned off Robin’s street and spotted a wooden bench. She sat on it and took out her phone, nervously playing with it in her hand.

 **Natasha:** Hi. It’s Natasha. Do you want to meet for a coffee tomorrow? I’ll buy and I can explain why I’ve been a colossal douche. Let me know x

Her thumb hovered over the send button and as she was about to press it, she heard heels coming towards her from her right.

_Robin!_

Glancing up, her heart sunk in her chest. A young woman with red hair was walking up the street, carrying a near empty bag of what looked like Chinese food. As the woman passed Natasha, she looked back at her phone. The clock on the corner of her screen read: 1:30. Home time. With a huge sigh, Natasha got back to her feet, tapped her phone and set off running again. 

Message Deleted.

* * *

 

**Robin’s POV**

Another week of silence had passed and Robin didn’t know what else to do. She barley got through work without aimlessly picking up her phone and typing a message to Natasha before she hastily deleted it and throwing the damned thing back into her bag. It was driving her crazy and she didn’t even know why!

It was Friday night and Robin was curled on the sofa, trying to watch an episode of The Walking Dead that she had taped. She forced herself to watch closely to try and keep her mind from thinking about Natasha. A zombie tore into someone, pulling their blood-covered intestines out and Robin couldn’t help thinking: _Natasha’s hair is red…no stop it!_ A quick close up at the character Maggie Greene: _Natasha has green eyes._

Thankfully, before any more coincidental likenesses could distract Robin further, an advert break came on. She was worn out and slid further down the sofa, so she lay there, one hand covering her face. Robin was exhausted and it had been like this all week. The smallest thing would set her off.

Behind her, on the small side table, her phone began to ring. Again. She shifted slightly and managed to grab it with her left hand. Barely even looking at it, she saw Lily’s name and decided to ignore it. She wasn’t in the mood for an hour-long rant that inevitably would happen if she pressed the _answer_ button.

But Lily was persistent and all the way through the adverts, she wasn’t showing signs of letting up. So when her show started again, Robin hit the pause button and answered the phone the next time it rang.

‘Lily I swear to –' 

‘Robin! Were you ignoring me? That’s so mean!’

‘Lily, what do you want? I’m trying to watch my show.’

‘Has she replied back to you yet?’

‘No, she hasn’t.’ Robin sighed.

‘Do you know where she lives?’

‘Whose the stalker now?' 

‘…Whatever. I had this idea when I left yours last week. I was walking to my car and I saw someone sat on a bench, it was only a glance because, you know, I didn’t want to seem like a creep, but this girl was hot, like 10 out of 10. I wouldn’t have said no if she came onto me –’

‘Ah, Lily!’

‘Anyway, she looked like Natasha! I think. I can’t remember what she actually looks like. But if it was, why do you think she was around here? She’s from Manhattan isn’t she?' 

‘I highly doubt that it was, Lily.'

‘Oh, grumpy pants, hear me out! The more I think about it, the more I’m certain that it was Natasha. So go around to hers with food and be a friend, she obviously needs one.’

‘Do you know how creepy that sounds, Lil? Yeah, she saved me from muggers and yeah, she was teaching me some self-defence but I don’t even know her! And going around uninvited with food is weird.’

‘Okay. Yeah, you’re right.’ Lily laughed awkwardly. ‘I’m sorry Robin.’

‘You’re only trying to help. Now can I get back to my show, please? It’s only got a little bit left.’

‘Yeah, are we still meeting tomorrow?’

Robin smiled.

‘I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Lil. Night.’

‘Night, Robin.’

Hanging up the phone, Robin pressed the play button on her remote and tried her best to enjoy the rest of the show. But despite having her eyes on the screen, her mind was miles away and by the time the credits appeared, she switched off the T.V. and disappeared into her bedroom. Coming back out, fully dressed and ready to brace the weather, Robin grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

* * *

‘Take out for Scherbatsky?’

Robin looked up from her phone and raised her hand to the man with her take out bag. She had been coming to the Dice Thai Cuisine for two years now and more often than not, tended to order the same thing. She was surprised they didn’t have her phone number on speed dial.

‘That’s me, thanks!’

The man handed over the food with a genuine smile – one of the reasons Robin enjoyed coming here – and then disappeared back to the kitchen. Checking the receipt, Robin stood up and knocked into someone.

‘Oh! Jeez, I’m sorry.’

The brunette she had assaulted with her carrier bag full of food looked at her and laughed slightly.

‘It’s fine. I wasn’t watching where I was going.’

Robin smiled and went to walk past her when she felt a hand on her arm.

‘Are you Robin?’ the girl asked and when she heard how weird she sounded, the brunette quickly carried on, ‘I’m Jane! I’m friend’s with Natasha!’  

‘Yeah, I am.’

‘I thought I recognized you! I haven’t seen you around lately though, but I’m guessing it’s because of everything that has been happening with Natasha.’

That made Robin pause.

‘She was helping you with self-defence classes, wasn’t she? I saw you in the gym with her a couple of weeks ago.’

‘Er, yeah, she was.’ Robin replied awkwardly.

‘Take out for Foster?’

Jane excused herself and went to get her food. A minute later, she came back with her own carrier bag, which smelt delicious.

‘Well it was nice meeting you, Jane. I better get going.’ With a small wave, Robin left the shop and headed down the street.

‘Robin!’

She turned and saw Jane hurrying towards her.

‘I have a favour to ask. Do you have any plans tonight? I was trying to make Natasha feel better,’ she pointed to the take out. ‘But work called and I have to cancel…and Nat doesn’t have many female friends so I was wondering if you would go around and just see how she is? Spend a few hours with her.’

‘I don’t know, Jane...’

‘Please, Robin! She could really use a friend right now.’

Robin thought about it for a minute.

‘Fine, fine! What’s her address?’

With a smile, Jane replied, ‘She’s staying at Stark’s place for a while. Can you remember how to get there?’

‘Yeah, I can. But I only have enough food here for one person.’

‘I’ll do you a trade? I have food here for two people and it’ll be just me in the lab.’

‘Are you sure? You paid for it.' 

‘Money isn’t an issue,’ Jane replied, handing her bag over to Robin. ‘Her room is on the 14th floor. Have fun and thank you, again!’

And with that, Jane left Robin in the street.

With a sigh, Robin turned to the road and hailed a cab. She climbed into the back, fastened her seatbelt and said, ‘Midtown Manhattan, please.’

 _I can’t believe I’m doing this._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it and I promise the next chapter should be up soon...hopefully before Christmas...just got to focus on my uni work! 
> 
> Till' next time!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited slightly
> 
> What's this? Another update so quickly? Think of this as an apology chapter for taking so long recently...oh! And I've edited previous chapters *cough* Chapters One, Two and Three *cough* because they were really bad and you guys really deserved better...! So go check those out if you want.
> 
> So, funny story, I actually had Chapter 8 completed for a whole 3 days while I started Chapter 9. I wanted to upload them both together, but I got too excited and yeah. Tonight is my night off from assignments so I will highly likely start work immediately after this chapter is posted, on Chapter 10 :D 
> 
> Now, WARNING: Attempted smut(?) is that it? I've never written anything like that before so writing the whole "making out which will lead to sexy times" is very new to me. I'm not sure if I should change the rating in this now, especially since I'm starting to use more profanities and I'm not promising anything, but smut may or may not happen in future chapters...if you guys could comment and let me know if I should change the rating, please do so...! I don't even know if it IS smut but I just wanted to put this warning in. 
> 
> Oh and final bit. Thank you to EVERYONE to has read this story and has liked it and commented. Y'all are amazing and it has really given me the confidence to carry on with this story! Almost at 6000 views guys! 
> 
> ENJOYYYYY!

Robin pressed the button for the elevator and waited nervously.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this?_

_Ding!_

Robin physically jumped and awkwardly looked around to make sure no one had seen.

They hadn’t.

She swiftly walked into the elevator and pressed the number 14 button. The doors closed and she started her ascent. The food in the bag was still quite warm and on the way to Stark Tower, Robin had nearly scolded her legs because she wasn’t paying attention to it. She was sure she would have red marks, but right now, Robin couldn’t care less.

_She’s going to close the door in my face!_

Level 11.

_If Natasha wanted me to come round, she would have asked me to come round._

Level 12.

_What does a heart attack feel like?_

Level 13.

_Wait. How big is a level in this place? How will I know which room is hers!_

Level 14.

_Oh, crap._

The floor before her was dark. This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. Everything screamed horror film to Robin and she was half tempted to stay in the elevator and just go back home. But unfortunately, being the good person that was, Robin very cautiously took a couple of steps out of the elevator. The second she did, the lights flickered on and lit up the hallway. The doors shut behind her.

Now she just had to find Natasha’s room…

_Left or right? Left or right? Left...I’ll go left. Left seems good._

She ended up navigating her way through a maze of useless hallways and annoyingly locked doors. Luckily, however, for the bedrooms that is, they seemed to have small plaques next to them with the occupant’s names. So eventually, after fifteen minutes, Robin finally spotted it: _N. Romanoff._

Much to Robin’s irritation, Natasha’s room turned out to be the third door to the _right_ of the elevator. It would have been much simpler if she had just turned _right_.

She froze in place.

_Knock! Knock, Robin!_

Her mouth had suddenly gone dry and the annoying butterflies were flying about in her stomach so painfully, that she was worried they’d burst out. Then without thinking, she knocked on the door three times. Her heart was in her throat.

_Oh crap! Why the hell did I do that? Oh my God, what do I say if she –_

‘Robin?’

‘Natasha…hi.’

Natasha was peering out of her bedroom door, a red dressing gown wrapped around her body. Her hair messily shoved into a bun.

‘What are you doing here? Is everything okay?’

‘Yeah! Everything’s fine. I…j-just, I know we aren’t really close but Lily and I have this tradition when one of us is upset, we watch crappy T.V., eat take out and drink wine until stupid o’clock in the morning.’

Natasha just looked blankly at her.

‘But that quickly turned into monthly wine and film night…’ Robin explained. “…And I’m sorry for just randomly appearing here, it’s just that I bumped into Jane at the Thai place and –’

‘Foster. I should have known.’

‘Foster?’ Robin asked.

‘Jane.’

‘Oh. Well, if you want me to go, I will…’

Natasha looked at her and nervously bit her lip. ‘That depends. Is there Pad Thai in there?’

Robin shrugged. ‘I don’t know. Jane took the food I ordered and gave me hers.’

‘Well, then I guess you had better come in so we can check it out.’

Natasha opened her door wider to allow Robin to enter her room. It was bigger than what she was expecting, reminding her of a mini apartment. Straight in front was a black sofa with a red blanket covering half of it and a book that was still open – _she must have been relaxing,_ Robin thought as she walked further into the room – on the page Natasha was reading last. There were two doors to the left, which presumably lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. There was even a small kitchen, where Natasha was heading. Robin awkwardly followed.

‘You don’t have a T.V.’ Robin pointed out as she handed the take out bag over.

‘Tony’s way of making sure we actually leave our rooms. We all share one in the “lounge”’ Natasha replied as she searched for some plates. She turned to face Robin. ‘Now, this wine and film night…do you mind if it becomes vodka and film night? I don’t have any wine in.’

Robin smirked. ‘I have no complaints with that.’

‘Good. Go sit down, I’ll bring the food over.’ Natasha instructed her and when Robin went to argue, Natasha interrupted her. ‘I will carry you over my shoulder if you don’t go and sit down in the next two seconds.’

Robin looked at Natasha and knew she was being deadly serious; so with a playful glare, Robin did as she was told. She carefully picked up Natasha’s book and read the title.

‘I didn’t take you for a John Green fan.’

Natasha laughed from the kitchen. ‘I’m not. It was given to me from…a friend. Have you read it?’

‘I’ve seen the film.’

‘And?’ Natasha asked, walking over with the food.

‘It was pretty good. I don’t think I’ll read the book though.’

Something flashed in Natasha’s eyes as she set the food down.

‘I’ll let you know how the book is. But for now, let’s eat. I’m starving!’

* * *

The pair, now full from the Thai food, sat comfily on the sofa with Natasha’s bottle of vodka nestled between them. Robin rested her head in her hand as she listened to Natasha talk about her old life as a ballerina in Russia. Even as Robin listened intently to the red head, she couldn’t help but use this time to properly observe Natasha. She was breathtakingly beautiful, which Robin had always known, and the way she was sat had made her top rise slightly to reveal a small scar. Robin itched to hear the story behind that.

‘Have you ever danced?’ Natasha asked her.

Robin shook her head. ‘No. I played hockey as a child though.’

Natasha nodded and took a swig of her drink.

‘I think I owe you an apology.’

Robin didn’t say anything.

‘You have every right to be angry with me. I’ve been a massive dick to you and all you’ve been to me is a friend,’ Natasha sighed. ‘Something happened and I can’t do anything to help and I just feel helpless and when I feel like this, I lock myself away.’

‘And you apparently you say ‘and’ a lot,’ Robin replied with a smirk. Natasha raised an eyebrow at her and Robin playfully shoved her. ‘I’m only messing. But I do accept your apology.’

‘Thanks.’

The two of them looked at one another.

‘Do you want another drink?’ Natasha asked.

Quickly downing the rest of the vodka and lemonade, Robin handed her glass over and nodded and she swallowed.

‘This is effort.’ Natasha groaned as she stood up but Robin’s hand curled around her wrist.

‘I’ll have it straight.’

The Russian smirked at her and slowly sat back down on the sofa.

‘Alright then,’ She replied as she opened the bottle and poured some of her vodka into Robin’s cup. But just as the brunette went to take the glass, Natasha pulled it back.

‘Let me? This stuff is quite strong.’

‘How strong?’ Robin asked.

‘Very. Open your mouth.’

Robin did just that and soon the cool glass was pressed against her lips. She couldn’t help the small gasp that escaped her mouth.

‘Take a small sip,’ Natasha whispered and when Robin winced as the vodka went down her throat, the red head smirked again. ‘Embrace the burn. It’s the best part.’

Robin coughed and Natasha laughed, handing the glass fully over to her.

‘Sure you don’t want any lemonade?’

‘No, I think I’ll manage.’

‘Good.’

‘About…what you said before…do you want to talk about it? That’s what these nights are normally used for when Lily and I meet up and venting might help…’

‘You’re right. I, erm, I have a friend back in Russia who is severely ill and I can’t do anything to help him.’ Natasha lied. She couldn’t tell her about Tony. Not yet.

Robin bit her lip and placed her cup on the table.

‘Oh, Natasha I’m so sorry.’

‘I just feel useless.’

That was true.

Tears welled up in Natasha’s eyes and Robin acted without thinking, scooping her into an embrace. Tense shoulders quickly melted as Natasha came undone; crying into the chest of the person she loved more than life itself. But Robin had no clue.  

‘I just want everything to be back to the way things used to be!’ Natasha sobbed. ‘Everything is so messed up and…I wasn’t trained for this.’

‘Oh, Nat.’ Robin sighed, rubbing her back. ‘Let it out. Crying will help.’

Vodka now forgotten, Natasha clung to Robin’s form, petrified that she would be taken away from her again. It was bad enough that she had to suffer seeing Maria like this. But Natasha wasn’t sure she would survive if Loki decided to torture her more.

* * *

 

Natasha smiled at her once more before the elevator closed its door. Robin leant against the wall and shut her eyes, trying to stop the smile that was determined to appear on her face. The night hadn’t been a total fluke and everything seemed to be on the right track again. Natasha had promised she would text her in the next couple of days, to arrange more sparring sessions and a potential coffee date.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, and without looking, Robin walked out, expecting to be greeted by Stark’s lobby. But a large lounge area with an adjoining kitchen met her instead.

‘Oh...’

Robin turned back to the elevator but it had already disappeared. With a sigh, she pressed the button and waited for it to return back to her. Lights flickered on behind her and startled, Robin spun around and saw a man walking towards the refrigerator. He was wearing a black dressing gown and his hair was loosely put up into a bobble. As he reached his destination, he spotted Robin, nodded at her and then took out a carton of milk.

‘Do you want a glass?’ he asked her.

‘Me? Erm, no…thank you though.’ Robin replied.

‘No problem. You’re Robin, right?’

She nodded and awkwardly took a couple of steps forwards.

‘I’m guessing Nat told you about all the times she beat me up in the gym?’ Robin said, putting her hands in her pockets.

The man laughed. ‘Possibly. I hope she isn’t working you too hard?’

‘No,’ Robin replied. ‘I’m really enjoying it though. She’s a good teacher.’

‘Yeah, she really knows her stuff. I’m Bucky, by the way. I live here.’ Bucky extended his hand and Robin gingerly shook it. ‘I don’t mean to seem rude, but I have American Horror Story paused on a very exciting part and I really want to get back to it. Help yourself to milk before you leave, Robin.’

With a wink, Bucky went to depart from the room but he stopped and turned to face Robin again.

‘How do you take your coffee?’ he asked her.

‘Black with –’

‘Two sugars?’

‘…Yeah.'

‘I thought so. Nat has it the same way.’ He nodded his head towards her and said: ‘See you.’

‘Bye.’ Robin replied. And with that, she was left alone in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes drifted around the room, from the dirty pots in the sink to a crumpled sweater left forgotten on the side.

 _Hey, I have a sweater like that…_ Robin thought. She looked closer at it and noticed something on the sleeve. _It even has the same…wait…_

Robin made sure she was alone before she picked up the item of clothing, poking her fingers through the small burn hole in the left sleeve. It was still slightly black around the edges, and Lily had told her that it would eventually come out…

Had she brought it with her while she was sparring with Natasha? No she couldn’t have…Robin thought she had lost it and immediately blamed Ted for stealing her favourite sweater. Why was it here?

The elevator signalled its arrival behind her and in a flash; Robin snatched the sweater into her arms and quickly ran away.

* * *

3 Days Later

Natasha was curled next to Bucky on the sofas in the lounge, sipping her coffee as they both half-heartedly watched a cooking show. It was a repeat of one that they had seen earlier that week but neither wanted to move from their slouched positions and get the remote that was somewhere on the floor.

‘I bet you $10 that Carla wins this round.’ Bucky said as he gently played with some of Natasha’s hair. 

‘Bucky, we’ve both know she does.’

He sighed and shifted uncomfortably. ‘Get off me you lump. My leg has gone dead.’

‘That’s your issue not mine now stop moving! Or I’ll spill my coffee over the both of us.’

He groaned.

‘Romanoff, I’m so bored!'

‘That’s not my fault.’

He sighed and silently watched the T.V. for a few seconds.

‘Do you know Robin drinks the coffee the same way you do?’

‘I’m sorry, what?’ Natasha asked, genuinely confused.

‘Yeah, I bumped into her in the kitchen the other night. Offered her a cup of milk, she declined and I asked how she liked her coffee.’

‘And you’re telling me this now?’

‘Yes…’

Natasha rolled her eyes. ‘Did she seem okay?’

Her phone buzzed from the table and Robin’s name flashed on the screen.

‘She seemed fine.’

Natasha reached over, put her mug down, grabbed her phone and then swiftly nestled back against Bucky before he could get away.

‘So what does lover girl have to say?’ he asked.

‘Nothing. She’s stuck babysitting her friends baby and – hey! Bucky give it!’

Bucky, now with Natasha’s phone in his hand, attempted to dive over the sofa but Natasha grabbed his ankle and dove on top of him, wrapping her thighs around him. The two wrestled for the phone until eventually they tumbled backwards and nearly landed on top of the glass table.

‘Now children. Save it for the gym.’

Bucky and Natasha instantly stopped wrestling and in sync, they both looked up at the voice.

‘Tony!’ they yelled. Natasha pushed Bucky down and ran over to Tony, hugging him tightly before swiftly letting go.

‘Where the hell have you been?’ she growled, eyeing his injured form up. Bucky came up next to Natasha and handed her the phone.

‘You really had us worried! Did you find Loki?’

Tony nodded and limped over to his bar and sorted himself a drink. The other’s followed him.

‘Tony, what happened?’ Natasha pressed.

‘The bastard got away, all right? I have no idea where he is or what he is going to do next.’ Tony took a swig of his drink. ‘But, I did manage to get something that I’m sure will draw him to us.’

‘What?’ Bucky asked. Swallowing the rest of his drink, Tony smiled at them both.

‘His scepter,’ he replied. ‘I’d like to see reindeer games try anything now.’

* * *

_Natasha bent down and kissed her forcefully, hands tangling in dark hair as she forced the taller woman down onto the bed. She bit Maria's lip as she pulled back and began to slowly unbutton her shirt; deliberately taking her time to make sure Maria became a moaning mess beneath her._

_‘I’ve been wanting to do this for months, Deputy Director.’ Natasha purred. Maria tried to throw Natasha down onto the bed but the redhead pinned her arms down and raised her eyebrow at her. ‘We’re doing this my way, ma’am.’_

_'You’re an ass, Romanoff.’_ _Maria growled as she leant up and hungrily pressed her lips to Natasha’s._

_‘Are you going to do as you’re told, Maria? Or do I need to restrain you?’ Natasha asked playfully._

_'_ _I’m sure I can follow orders.’_

_‘That’s my girl.’ Natasha smiled, taking one of Maria's breasts in her hand. She pecked her softly but before she could continue, Maria stopped her._

_‘You know I love you, don't you?’ she said. Natasha nodded. ‘In that case then, I need you to do something for me, Nat. Wake up, wake up Nat. Come on baby…wake up!’_

Natasha bolted awake in bed, a small scream escaping her. That dream definitely didn’t help how she felt. Her phone began to buzz on the side table to her right, her screen lighting up the room. Half blinded, Natasha grabbed her phone but spotted the name as she answered it.

‘Hello? Robin?’

‘It’s Ted, actually. I need your help.’ He sounded on the verge of tears.

‘What’s going on?’

‘I don’t know! One second she was fine and then the next she had locked herself in the bathroom.’

‘And you called to tell me…’

‘She’s muttering your name, Natasha. I didn’t know who else to call. Please. She won’t open the door for me.’

Natasha was already out of bed.

'I'll be as quick as I can.'

* * *

Natasha rapped on Robin’s front door repeatedly until Ted finally opened it. Dogs barked excitedly behind him but remained locked behind a door. His hair was disheveled and his plain white shirt was on inside out. He looked completely out of his depth.

‘Thank God you’re here! What took you so long?’

‘It’s called coming from Manhattan,’ Natasha replied, barging into the apartment. ‘Where is she?’

‘This way.’ He replied as he shut the door. Ted practically ran into Robin’s bedroom, Natasha hot on his heels. He pointed to a closed door and attempted to open it to prove his point about it being locked. ‘I’ve tried everything.’

‘Clearly.’ Natasha replied dryly. She pressed her ear against the wooden door and could hear faint whimpers and sobs coming from the other side. Gently knocking, Natasha waited for an answer but didn’t get one.

‘Robin. Robin, it’s me. Natasha. I need you to open the door for me, okay? Can you do that?’

Still no reply.

‘Are you hurt, Robin? Are you able to walk?’

Robin screamed out in frustration, anger boiling over. Something smashed against the door, making Ted jerk back instinctively. Natasha remained where she was, a frown on her face.

‘Robin, please open the door. I’m here to help.’

‘GO AWAY!’

Natasha gulped and eyed the door up. She looked at Ted.

‘Does Robin have any strong feelings about this door?’ she asked.

‘No why?’

‘Good. Stand back.’

Ted had barely managed to move when with one great kick; Natasha booted the door open, bits of wood exploding everywhere. Robin screamed and Ted howled in pain. A rogue and small fragment had embedded in his arm – _unlucky,_ Natasha thought – but he followed the red head into the bathroom, eager to be of some use. Glass crunched under their feet, toothbrushes and a bottle of toothpaste lay forgotten. Robin was shuddering almost uncontrollably on the floor next to the toilet, her head in her hands. By her feet was her grey sweater.

‘Please leave me alone!’ she whimpered.

Natasha rushed forwards and knelt down in front of her, all too aware of Ted’s presence. She carefully took hold of Robin’s hands and gently removed them from her face. The brunette’s eyes were cast down.

‘What’s happening, Natasha?’ she asked. ‘My head feels like it’s about to explode.’

‘Robin I need you to look at me.’

 Slowly, very slowly, Robin brought her eyes up to meet Natasha’s and there, in the very corner of her right eye, was a very small patch of blue.

‘What the hell is wrong with her?’ Ted asked from behind them.

‘Ted I need you to get out.’ Natasha growled, cupping Robin’s face in her hands. ‘It’s going to be okay. I promise.’ She whispered to her.

‘What? No, I’m not leaving her!’

Natasha rounded on him; her eyes alight with anger.

‘I said, get out.’

‘No!’

Natasha stood up and grabbed him by the shirt collar, bringing his face close to hers.

‘If you don’t leave this room in the next two seconds, I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions.’

Ted quickly nodded and when she let go of his shirt, he scampered from the room, tripping over a piece of the door as he went. Natasha hurriedly returned to Robin.

‘Are you injured, Robin?’

She shook her head, fresh tears falling down her face.

‘Why was my sweater at Stark’s, Natasha?’ Robin asked her. ‘Why is it that the more I think about how I got the hole in the arm, the more Lily’s face becomes more and more like yours?’

‘I promise I will tell you. Just not here.’

‘Why not?’

‘There are people I want you to meet. People who want to help you, Robin. I promise you’ll be safe.’ Natasha said. ‘Do you trust me?’

Robin looked into Natasha’s eyes.

‘I don’t know.’

Natasha nodded.

‘But weirdly, I do trust you, Natasha. I trust you a lot.’

* * *

Robin stared at the four people before her. She had no idea who they were and by the way they were looking at her, they didn’t know who she was either. Natasha stood directly besides her, one hand holding onto her arm. Robin wasn’t going to run, not yet anyway. On her left was Bucky and it was the first time she had ever seen him without a dressing gown on. Robin found it very difficult not to stare at his left arm.

‘Do you recognize any of them?’ he asked her. Robin observed the men before her again, from the incredibly tall one with blonde hair to the awkward looking one who kept his eyes on the floor.  

‘No pressure,’ a voice said from behind them, making Robin jump. ‘But if you said yes, it would be a great help.’

‘Tony, leave her alone.’ Natasha snapped.

He just rolled his eyes and stood besides Natasha. 

‘I don’t…no, sorry.’ Robin said. ‘Who are they?’

‘Thor, Steve, Clint and Bruce. Guys, this is Ma – Robin.’ Tony said.

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Robin.’ Thor smiled. Robin couldn’t help but smile back.

‘Her eyes are like ours,’ Bruce quietly said. Half of his left eye and a small part in his right were blue.

Natasha nodded.

‘They are. Do you know who she is?’ Natasha asked him.

‘She broke my nose.’ Clint blurted out. Robin gaped at him.

‘I never!’ she said. ‘I never did that.’

‘We have it on film.’ Tony whispered to Natasha. ‘Nearly 5000 hits on YouTube.’

‘Shut up, Stark.’

‘It’s a good thing you’re all here now, though,’ Bucky said to them all. ‘Because now we can help you get better. Help you to remember.’

‘How long will it take?’ Robin asked.

‘We…don’t know.’

* * *

Natasha opened a door and walked in, Robin behind her.

‘And this will be your room when you need it.’ She told her. ‘My room is only next door, so if you need anything, I won't be far away.’

Robin nodded.

‘But what about my apartment when I do? My dogs? Ted?’

‘Your apartment and your dogs will be well looked after when you're here. Ted has been spoken too and he understands this is to help you get better.’ Natasha replied.

Again Robin nodded.

‘What about clothes, my toothbrush?’

‘Already taken care of.’

‘Wow…erm, thanks.’

‘Now you should probably get some sleep. A lot has happened.’ Natasha said.

‘Yeah, I probably should. And I'm free to leave anytime I want?' 

'Yes. Now, shout me if you need anything, okay?’

‘Natasha?’ Robin asked.

‘Yes?’

‘I have a million questions to ask and I don’t know where to start.’ Robin admitted. ‘I just,’ she sighed, ‘all this feels like déjà vu, you know? Have we talked about this before?’

‘We’ve spoken about this before.’ Natasha admitted.

‘And how did I take it?’

Natasha smirked at her. ‘Surprisingly well.’

‘What did I ask? I don’t want to repeat myself…’

Natasha took her hand and led them towards the bed. She sat them both down and nervously licked her lips.

With a deep breath, Natasha began.

‘Your name is Maria Hill and you’re the Deputy Director of SHIELD. We have been dating for six months, your favourite color is red and when we were cooking, I accidentally burnt a hole in your favourite sweater.’

‘And why do I remember Lily doing it?’ Robin asked.

‘Because what happened to you has made you forget everyone you know…the same happened with the men you met before.’

Robin didn’t know what to say.

‘My head hurts.’

‘It hurt last time too.’ Natasha said.

‘I just…I never imagined I would be…I’ve always dated…I mean,’ Robin groaned, rubbing her temple. ‘Who asked who out?’

Natasha did her signature side smirk.

‘You seemed pretty persistent to get me to go on a coffee date with you.’

Robin blushed. ‘Really?’

‘Yes. Do you want to know who kissed who first?’ Natasha teased, making Robin blush even more.

‘Sure.’

‘Well, it was after our second date. We had just been for a walk in the park and before we got back to the Tower, I took your hand, like this,’ Natasha brushed her thumb over Robin’s fingers. ‘And you were talking happily about how you broke Clint’s nose in the gym and I gently pulled you closer to me.’ Natasha did just that. ‘You kept on talking so I just listened, watching your lips the entire time and eventually you clicked on. You blushed just like you are now, so I leant up on my tiptoes and...'

Robin licked her lips, eyes flickering from Natasha’s eyes to her mouth. She wanted nothing more than to lean over and softly press her lips against hers. She took in a shaky breath and was about to lean forwards when a knock on the door interrupted them. Jane popped her head in and smiled shyly.

‘Oh good, you’re still up. Can I borrow you for a bit, Robin? I want to run a few tests.’

‘Go on,’ Natasha encouraged. ‘I’ll be here when you get back. I promise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave a Kudos (if you already haven't).
> 
> This may have been my longest chapter, you know...! 
> 
> Until next time! 
> 
> xo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Warning, brief PTSD episode so watch out...sorry I don't know waht to put. I'm getting there, guys. I promise I am! x

Robin sat in her apartment alone and gazed out of the lounge window, eyes glazed over slightly. Since returning from Stark’s Tower last night, Robin had locked herself in and switched off all forms of communication. It was a lot of information to be given in such a short period of time and it hurt her head every time she tried to process it.

_Your name is Maria Hill and you’re the Deputy Director of SHIELD._

How was that even possible?

Shaking her head, Robin tried to put it all from her mind in attempt to watch the people below and come up with short scenarios of their lives, but over the course of 10 minutes, Robin caught herself staring at her own reflection. She would be glaring at the blue segment in the corner of her eye until, making herself blink, she would force herself to look back down at the street below. She repeated this process for nearly half an hour.

On the brink of tears and tearing her hair out, Robin glanced once again at her own reflection and froze. Stood behind her was a man with sleek black hair, a wickedly sharp knife poised at her throat. With a sinister smile, the man slowly dragged the point of the blade across Robin’s flesh –

She screamed and lashed out, fist connecting harshly with the windowpane in front of her. The glass cracked and a few speckles of blood decorated it but Robin ignored it and frantically looked behind her, eyes frantic. She was alone. And that’s when the anger within her boiled over. Jumping down from the window ledge, Robin went straight for her desk and in one movement; she dragged everything off the top and sent them all crashing to the floor. But the anger within her didn’t subside there and for good measure, Robin flipped the table. It was heavier than she thought so it took quite a bit more effort than she originally planned; but eventually the wooden table groaned and toppled down, smashing the mug that had once held her pens.

Robin was breathing deeply she moved on with her rampage. Anything that was within her reach, she tore from its home and threw to the floor. A red mist fogs her vision and Robin is lost in her state of sheer anger and soon, her apartment is almost trashed. At all times, behind her, a figure quietly follows, quietly whispering her to carry on.

But then, the red mist begins to fade and when Robin tries to move, she finds she can’t. She blinks and comes to, a flash of red hair catching her attention. She’s on the floor, being cradled by a very concerned looking Natasha.

‘Let me go! Let me go!’ Robin screamed; frantically trying to pull away but she is trapped in her vice like arms.

‘Robin, you need to listen to me.’ Natasha said, locking the wriggling girl tighter in her grip. ‘Your name is Robin Scherbatsky. You are a television journalist and your favourite sport is hockey. Your hometown is Vancouver and you have five dogs. You are in your apartment with me, Natasha Romanoff.’

Thanks to Natasha’s calming words, the thumping in Robin’s head subsided and soon, she felt like she was back to her normal self.

‘Are you okay?’ Natasha asked. She could feel the other woman trembling in her arms and so tightened her embrace, cuddling Robin closer.

‘There’s someone else here, Natasha! A man…he – he had a knife to my neck!’

‘Robin, trust me okay? There’s no one else here. It’s just me and you.’

Robin nodded and nestled – somehow – closer into Natasha’s shoulder.

‘It felt so real. _He_ felt so real.’

‘I know, Robin,’ Natasha soothed. ‘But you’re safe now. You’re okay.’

* * *

 

A week had passed since the incident and Robin had thrown herself into work and her self-defence training. Some people would call it a slight obsession but it was the way Robin coped, so when asked, Natasha was happy to increase their training sessions. Which is where they currently were, on a Friday night.

Robin angrily hit at Natasha’s chokehold; coughing slightly as she struggled to breath, until she was finally set free and, exhausted, Robin fell to her knees. She gulped in air, cheeks red with strain. Robin turned to glare at Natasha as she rubbed her neck. She could feel a bruise on its way.

‘That wasn’t fair.’ Robin said as she got to her feet. Natasha just watched her, a smug look on her face and when Robin nodded that she was ready, Natasha took her stance and then seconds later, lashed out with her fist. Luckily, Robin blocked just in time and hissed in pain.

‘You were the one who said you could get out of them.’ Natasha lashed out again, hitting Robin right in the chest. She coughed in pain and attempted to throw her own punch back but only managed to get her hand caught in a tight grip. With a sharp twist, Robin let out a scream and dropped to one knee, her arm at an awkward angle behind her back. ‘Remember our safety words.’

‘I’m fine.’ Robin replied through gritted teeth. Yet she silently begged Natasha not to twist anymore because she was sure something would snap. Hitting the red head in the crook of her arm, the grip on her hand slackened and Robin was able to free herself and even managed to duck, avoiding Natasha’s other hand that was aiming for her head.

Robin threw herself back a few steps and almost launched herself off the edge of the mat. Yet she got her balance and was soon poised in case her trainer had something up her sleeve. But Natasha only smiled at her.

‘Yellow.’ she said, wiping her sweaty brow.

Robin laughed breathlessly. ‘Ha! I think this is the first time we’ve ended a session and I’m not lying on the floor.’

‘Well done.’ Natasha praised as she walked over to her. She high fived Robin and said, ‘now get a drink, rehydrate and we’ll run over some punches.’

‘Deal.’ Robin replied. The two women walked in sync to the benches and fetched their water bottles. Robin nearly guzzled the last half of her drink but forced herself to stop and when she was finished, she walked back onto the mats. Expecting Natasha to be right behind her, Robin turned to face her but found she was still at the benches, watching her.

‘Eager?’

‘Yes. Come on Romanoff.’ Robin replied. ‘I’m so gonna floor you first.’

‘Is that a bet?’ Natasha asked, joining Robin on the mats.

‘Possibly.’

‘All right then. If you pin me first…’

‘I get $10. If you pin me first… and please don’t say anything over $15.’ Robin replied, stretching her arms.

‘If I pin you, I want to take you out for a meal. Mainly for the reason that I’m concerned you’re not eating enough –’

‘I am.’

‘ – and I want you to enjoy a three-course meal. My treat.’

‘What, really?’ Robin asked, genuinely shocked. Natasha nodded.

‘All right…deal. Now when does bet sta – agh!’ Natasha moved in a blur and suddenly Robin was air born, flying over the red head’s shoulder and landed in a heap on the floor. Natasha’s smiled triumphantly down at her.

‘I win.’

‘Why is it, whenever I see you two together, you’re always touching?’ Ted asked from the doorway. Robin looked at him from the floor.

‘It’s called sparring, Ted. Sort of impossible if we didn’t.’ Robin said. She slowly got back to her feet, watching Natasha cautiously. She ducked instinctively when Natasha swung at her.

‘Can you _please_ stop it while I’m here?’ Ted asked.

‘Yellow,’ Panted Robin. Natasha’s stance instantly softens and she irritably looked at Ted.

‘I haven’t seen you in almost a week.’ Ted continued as he walked on the mats. ‘Does this really need to happen every night?’

Robin frowned at him.

‘What do you mean?’ she asked him, dabbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

‘All this “fight training”,’ Ted made the air quotation marks, ‘Yes, I know you were attacked and it scared us all, but the chances of that happening again are slim to none. And by the looks of things just then, you don’t even seem to be –’

Robin quickly grabbed Ted’s left arm and put her right leg behind his; then in one fairly smooth motion, managed to use his weight against him and shoved him to the floor.

‘Progressing?’ Robin finished.

‘Well done. That was almost perfect.’ Natasha praised.

‘Thanks,’ Robin replied, pleased with herself.

‘Robin what the hell was that?’ Ted asked unhappily from the ground.

‘Proof that I am progressing. Natasha has been doing this all her life. That’s the reason I’m not as good as her.’

‘Well please don’t do that again. It hurt.’

Natasha smirked and then held down her hand to Ted.

‘Need a hand?’

‘No! I don’t need a hand.’ Ted said angrily as he got up to his feet. ‘You know what, Robin? If you want to spend all your time with _her_ , fine! I’m going to stay with Barney for a while.’

‘What? Ted!’

But he was already limping from the room and was refusing to acknowledge Robin. The silence between to the two women hung awkwardly between them.

‘You okay?’ Natasha asked.

‘Yeah. Yeah. Come on, I want to pin you at least once before we leave.’ Robin said. She playfully shoves Natasha back and the atmosphere instantly lifts. After only a few minutes, however, a body is slammed down.

‘I wasn’t ready!’ Robin complained.

* * *

That night, Robin rushed around her bedroom in an attempt to get ready on time. After leaving the gym, Natasha had told Robin to be ready for 7’o’clock and the time was currently 6:51pm. Nine minutes to get ready and she couldn’t find her stupid shoe! Admittedly, the last time Robin had worn heels to go out for a meal was when…no…she had to decided to wear flats that night because the romantic night Ted had planned, had turned out to be a night playing laser tag…Robin paused. What _was_ the last time Ted had taken her out for a meal? Surely it wasn’t that long ago? Ted was a sappy romantic – the blue French horn hanging above the mantelpiece was proof enough of that – but Robin for the life of her, couldn’t remember the last time he had taken her out for a meal.

Robin checked her phone. No messages but now she only had five minutes left to locate this damned shoe. Seriously. Shoes come in pairs, how the hell does someone manage to –

‘Yes!’ Robin yelled gleefully, the top half of her body hidden under her bed. Flimsily, just missing the tip of her shoe with her fingertips, Robin tried her best to stretch that little bit more. A loud knock at her front door made Robin jump and smack her head. Mumbling a few choice swear words, Robin made a final attempt at getting her shoe and then quickly retreated, shoe in hand. Another loud bang at her door had Robin awkwardly running – one shoe off, one shoe on – to get there in time.

‘Barney?’

‘Hey Robin. Is…er…is Ted here by any chance?’

Robin raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head.

‘Have you lost my boyfriend, Barney?’

‘No…if anything he lost me. Anyway thanks Robin,’ He looks her up and down. ‘You look good.’

She smiled.

‘Thanks. Now please go find Ted.’

With a nod, Barney quickly left. Down the corridor, Robin could hear him apologise to someone and then, seconds later, Natasha appeared in front of her, shocked to find her at the door already.

‘Oh, hello.’ Natasha smiled, her perfect white teeth showing.

_God, Natasha looked good in green._

‘Hi,’ Robin breathed. She licked her lips in attempt to force moisture into her mouth and made herself smile. Luckily, the smaller woman hadn’t seemed to notice Robin’s obvious staring. She hoped.

‘Are you ready to go?’ Natasha asked her.

‘Yeah. Let me grab my bag.’ Robin replied. As she rushed around the front room, shoving her essentials into her smaller handbag. ‘Do I need cash for a taxi, Natasha?’

‘No. Don’t worry about that. I’ve got it sorted.’

Apparently, what Natasha had sorted, was a black stretch limo.

‘I told you it was my treat.’ Natasha said as she opened the door for Robin.

* * *

The two sat at a booth in the far corner of a Korean restaurant that Robin had never heard of. The place was called Jungsik and the interior was exceptionally beautiful. Everything was an immaculate white, the tables not far from one another that made for a rather cozy feeling. The place wasn’t that busy – and Robin hoped Natasha hadn’t paid for this to happen – the only other people majority sat on the other side of the room. An elderly couple sat four tables down from them and when Natasha lead Robin in, the couple offered both women a smile and recommended a dish called _Beauty and the Beast._

When they finally got to see the menu for themselves – and Oh my Gosh, this place wasn’t cheap! – They both spotted the dish that the couple had mentioned.

‘Grilled lobster. Beurre Blanc. I’m not sure what the last part is.’ Robin said, her eyes glossing over the menu.

‘It’s a reduction sauce of wine vinegar shallots.’ Natasha explained. Robin looked at her.

‘What? You’re a chef now as well?’ Robin grinned.

‘No. I can understand French. And I’ve been here before.’

‘So I’m guessing I pronounced it wrong?’

‘You were close.’ Natasha leant forwards over the table. ‘Beurre Blanc.’

Robin’s brain instantly stopped working the second Natasha spoke French. She had never heard something so… _erotic_ before! Seeing just how flustered Robin had become, Natasha smirked and sat back in her chair.

‘Is anything catching your eye?’ Natasha asked, looking back at the menu. She was unaware that Robin was looking right at her. She blinked a few times before dragging her eyes back to the menu.

‘Erm, the Pork Belly sounds nice.’

‘Good choice. Any idea about wine?’

Robin shook her head.

‘I don’t have a clue.’

Natasha caught sight of a waiter heading their way and said,

‘How about I sort the wine out? Just promise me you won’t look at the price. It’s my treat remember.’

Robin nodded and silently watched as the waiter came up to their table.

‘Good evening. Before I take your food order, can I get you anything to drink?’ He asked politely.

‘That would be lovely, thank you. Can we have a bottle of the Château Calon Segur: 2010, please and a bottle of the… Domaine Laroche Chablis: 2012, please.’

The waiter nodded and jotted the wine down onto his notepad.

‘Are you ready to order or do you need a few more minutes?’

The two women looked at one another.

‘I think we’re ready,’ Robin said.

‘What can I get for you, ma’am?’

‘I apologise now for my pronunciation,’ Robin said, as she looked slightly sheepish. ‘Can I get the bossam? The Pork Belly, please.’

The waiter nodded and then looked at Natasha.

‘I’ll have the Beauty and the Beast, please.’

‘Excellent choices. I’ll be back shortly with your wine.’

With a well-mannered nod, the waiter took their menus and left.

* * *

Full from the meal and feeling the effects from the wine, Natasha placed a toothbrush in front of Robin who looked at it slightly confused.

‘Erm, you shouldn’t have?’

Natasha kicked her under the table and Robin replied by sticking her tongue out.

‘I’m starting things off small. I don’t want a repeat of last week.’ Natasha explained. ‘This is your toothbrush.’

Natasha watched as Robin inspected it. She wasn’t exactly sure with what she was meant to do.

‘Anything?’ Natasha pressed.

‘No…’

‘All right then, no issue. How about…ah...’ Natasha slid over a hairbrush.

‘Did you raid a bathroom?’ Robin asked, a smile pulling at her lips.

‘Non of your concern.’

Robin sighed and slid the hairbrush back.

‘Nothing.’

Natasha frowned but nodded.

‘Let’s try this then,’ she seemed nervous now, sliding over a photo. Robin picked it up and can’t help but stare. The picture is of Natasha and the woman next to her, is unmistakably Robin. She is hugging Natasha from behind, her chin resting on her head as they both smile at the camera.

‘We must have been close, huh?’

‘You have no idea.’ Natasha replied.

But before Robin could reply, she jerked as if she had been zapped by electricity and yelped. Natasha was instantly at her side and was looking at her, worry filling her eyes.

‘Are you okay?’ Natasha asked.

‘I think…I don’t, agh my head!’ Robin groaned. She held her head in her hands and groaned.

‘What happened?’

‘I can’t explain it. Something flashed in my brain, I think the picture but it was gone so quick. Like a spark, I don’t know.’

Natasha nodded and rubbed Robin’s hand reassuringly.

‘I’m sorry I couldn’t be anymore help.’ Robin sighed, laughing shakily. Natasha quickly took Robin into her arms and rubbed her back.

‘Every time you remember, it’s a step forwards. You’ll get there. It’ll just take time.’

But time wasn’t something they had.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I basically finished this an hour ago and I'm uploading it straight away because I'm heading to Wales for my grandmother's funeral - which is why this is late. I just wanted to get something up because you all deserve it! Once I'm back, I'll go through it and edit any errors so sorry in advance and sorry it's short. 
> 
> Hope you all like and I'll see you when I'm back

The leaves that littered the floor were wonderful colours of red, yellow and orange and they did that amazing crisp _crunch_ that Natasha just loved when she walked over them. She loved everything about fall. Fall meant cosy nights in with hot cocoa, getting to wear that duffle coat on your coat rack that you had long forgotten and it also meant that winter wasn’t far off. Winter reminded Natasha very much of home. Especially when it brought snow. And snow was something she loved and it was something Maria _hated._ Actually, hated was an understatement. She loathed it when it snowed.

* * *

_‘All this unnecessary waddling just to make sure you don’t fall on your ass while you pop to the shop to buy milk. Pointless!’ Maria said one night as the two walked home under the stars, Maria clinging to Natasha as if her life depended on it. Natasha had told her not to wear to heeled boots but Hill didn’t listen. The carrier bag carrying the milk swung on Maria’s arm._

_‘It’s useful for one thing.’ Natasha said back._

_‘Oh and what’s that? Spotting where animals have urinated?’_

_Natasha shook her head and then quickly shoved a handful of now slightly melted snow into Maria’s face. She freaked and threw herself back and if Natasha didn’t have a tight grip on her, Maria would have fallen flat on the snow. Ice dribbled down her shocked face and dripped down her neck. Natasha wasn’t sure she had ever heard Maria make a noise that high before…although she has been close._

_Spluttering, the brunette hastily wiped her face and looked at Natasha incredulously._

_‘You actual –’_

_Natasha sprinted off as Maria ducked to the ground and grabbed a small heap of snow in her hands._

_‘Get back here, Romanoff!’ Maria yelled, chasing after the redhead. Natasha was just ahead of her and seemed to be struggling in the snow just as much as she was and, in a blink, Natasha vanished. Maria skidded and held her arms out to stop herself from falling over. Carefully walking over to where her girlfriend had disappeared, Maria peeked over the small bank and saw the Russian lying on the floor._

_‘I think I sprained my ankle.’ Natasha grumbled. Sighing, Maria carefully slid down the bank and helped her annoying girl up._

_‘Come on,’ she said. ‘Let’s get you home.’_

* * *

 

Gloved hands in pockets, Natasha rounded a corner and skidded to a halt. She sighed loudly and glumly looked ahead.

Ted was early.

And he was waiting for her outside in the cold. With only a flimsy jacket on! Who does that? For a date, maybe but they were only meeting for a coffee to talk. God, he grated her skin. Rotating her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Natasha took a step forwards – her phone began to buzz in her coat pocket. Backing up around the corner, Natasha made sure Ted hadn’t seen her before answering her phone.

‘Robin. You should be sparring with Coulson.’ She chided. A laugh sung down the phone and it made Natasha’s heart ache.

‘We’re taking a break,’ Robin replied, sounding breathless. ‘He’s working me ragged!’

‘That’s good to hear he can follow orders.’

‘I knew you’d have something to do with this.’ Robin replied.

‘I care about your wellbeing, Robin. You should be able to pin me by now. You’re slacking.’

Robin laughed humourlessly, clearly annoyed about the remark.

‘Well maybe if you stopped abandoning me during our sparring times, I would be better. Where are you anyway?’

‘Robin this is the first time I’ve left you since we started these training classes.’

‘…Yeah well…’

‘Well what, Robin?’ Natasha asked, peeking around the corner. Ted looked pissed. _Good. Let him wait in the cold._

‘You never answered my question!’ she suddenly said.

‘Question?’ Natasha asked, still slightly side tracked.

‘Yeah. Where are you?’

‘I’m out. Top secret. If I told you, I’d have to kill you.’

Robin scoffed.

‘Bullshit.’

‘It’s true.’ Natasha replied.

‘Mhmm, okay.’ Robin said.

Natasha looked back at Ted who now looked as if he was about to leave.

‘Robin, I gotta go. When I get back you better pin me or at least be closer than you are at the moment. You’ll be in trouble if you don’t.’

‘Yes, sir.’

Natasha smirked.

‘You saluted didn’t you?’

‘So what if I did?’ Robin asked as she laughed. Natasha started forwards.

‘Go on.’

‘I’m going, I’m going.’ Robin replied. ‘I’ll see you later, yeah?’

‘You will. Now go kick Coulson’s ass.’

‘Yeah, because that’s likely.’

Natasha crossed the road and Ted finally spotted her.

‘We said 5:15! It’s nearly 25 past now.’ He said as she walked closer. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Natasha replied to Robin.

‘If you pin Coulson and don’t worry, he will be honest about it, then I’ll consider that improvement. Deal?’

‘Deal.’

‘See you later.’

Natasha hung up and put her phone back into her pocket and looked at Ted. It was a good thing she had a mild coffee addiction otherwise this meeting wouldn’t be worth her time.

* * *

 

‘Thanks…for getting the coffee, Ted. You didn’t have to do that.’ Natasha said as she wrapped her cold hands around the steaming mug. She lets go slightly and her hands stung in pain but she keeps them close to the cup, craving the warmth.

‘It’s no problem. What harm is a cup of coffee?’

_So far 7. 3 if Ted does scream. 4 if he doesn’t. 2 if Ted decides to be brave._

Natasha smiled tightly.

‘You’re right.’

Silence falls between the two. Ted is nervous, Natasha can read him like an open book. He scratches the rim of his coffee mug and watches her but at the same time, he tried to make it look as if he wasn’t.

‘Why did you ask me here, Ted?’ she finally asked. She lifted her coffee cup and took a small sip, watching him over the rim.

‘I just…’ he cleared his throat. ‘I need answers.’

‘Don’t we all.’

‘What?’ Ted asked.

‘What answers do you need?’

Ted shrugged.

‘I honestly didn’t think I would get this far…erm, well…’

Natasha puts her cup back down – a little harder than necessary – and grins slightly at Ted’s flinch.

‘I don’t have all day. I have a job.’

‘Who are you? Really?’ He suddenly asked.

‘I told you…I work with the police –’

‘No you don’t.’

Natasha looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

‘I waited outside the main NYPD building and you didn’t leave. You’re dressed normally and there is no gun holster on your belt.’

_It isn’t on my belt._

‘We don’t need a uniform.’

‘Show me your badge then.’ Ted pressed. ‘Show me that you’re telling the truth because every time Robin says she is with you, I get this uneasy feeling and I swear to God, if you’re lying to me and planning on hurting her anytime soon –’

‘My name is Natasha Romanoff and I am an agent for SHIELD. About a month ago, a God named Loki attacked New York and because he was losing, he did something that altered time and reality into this, meaning that some of our agents’ minds got wiped. If we don’t help them in time, then Loki will scale another attack and I highly doubt we will be ready for it.’

Ted was silent for a couple of seconds, mouth open ajar slightly. Natasha sat tense, ready to lunge if needed. But then Ted began to laugh. Quite loudly in fact, and it draws attention to them. Natasha glanced around, seeing no threats. She looked back at Ted, who has now stopped laughing.

‘Good one.’

Natasha sighed.

‘I already told you, I’m a PI. Left my badge and gun at home because we were meeting.’ She said. ‘Working 1:1 with Robin because I feel every woman should know how to protect herself.’

Ted nodded.

‘And it’s strictly professional? There’s nothing going on between you two?’

Natasha shook her head.

‘When Robin is confident and able to defend herself, Mr Mosby, you will never see my face again. I can promise you that much.’

Natasha’s phone vibrated in her pocket.

‘And what about the idiots who attacked her?’ Ted asked as Natasha checked her phone. ‘Have they been arrested or are they still roaming freely around the streets?’

_Coulson: SOS._

‘They have been dealt with accordingly.’ Natasha said, standing up suddenly. ‘I have to go, Ted. Work emergency.’

Ted shot up almost as quickly as she did and stops her from leaving, his eyes pleading.

‘Wait…one last thing, I promise.’

‘Quickly.’

‘She broke up with me.’ Ted said this so quietly that Natasha nearly didn’t hear it. ‘She said she’s confused with her feelings and needs time alone.’

Natasha doesn’t reply.

‘And that when she knows what she wants, she’ll let me know. But I think I already do know what she wants.’

‘Look, Ted. Break ups are crap, we all know that. But maybe Robin just wasn’t the one for you…you’ll find your girl. Trust me.’

Ted threw her a weak smile.

‘Look after her, will you? She’s an amazing person.’

Natasha looked at Ted and then slowly nodded.

‘I promise that while I’m around, I will do everything in my power to make sure she is safe and happy.’

With a curt nod, Natasha left the café, the doorbell ringing as she walked outside. Casting one last glance inside, Natasha watched Ted slowly sink into his seat and cry.

* * *

Natasha threw open the gym doors and ran into the room, finding Coulson sat on the floor besides Robin, who was sipping water from her bottle. The two look at her as she came up to them, Robin slightly confused.

‘I thought you were out?’ she asked

Clenching her fist, Natasha smacked Coulson on his shoulder and sent him flying back, a scowl fixed on her face.

‘What the hell?’ she almost yelled. Recovering from his attack, he got up from the floor, took Natasha by the arm and towed her away.

‘Keep drinking the water, Robin!’ he called over his shoulder. Wrenching her arm free from his grip, Natasha silently followed him from the room. Whilst waiting for the hallway to clear, Natasha hit him again.

‘Never send an SOS unless someone is dying, Coulson! You should know that, you set the rule up!’

‘Hey! At the time I thought she was, okay!’

Going to reply, Natasha stopped as two agents slowly walked past, deep in conversation. When they were gone, she quickly said:

‘At the time? Phil, what the hell is going on?’

‘She’s got some more blue in her eye!’

Natasha’s eyes nearly bulged from her skull.

‘What?’ she exclaimed. ‘How?’

‘We were training and I tried a move on her that Maria and I choreographed… and she almost successfully blocked it. Like she instinctively knew what to do and I’m sure she would have been able to finish until she just dropped to the floor and began to fit. That’s when I text you to get your ass back here and after a couple more seconds, she stopped; opened her eyes and in her left eye, there’s a small corner of blue.’

‘Holy fuck…’ Natasha said. ‘You have to take her to Jane. Tell her what happened.’

Coulson nodded and disappeared back through the doors and after a couple of seconds, the doors reopen and Coulson is practically dragging Robin away.

‘Let go! I don’t need to see Jane!’ Robin struggled against Coulson and frantically tried to grab hold of Natasha, who easily stepped out of her way, laughing.

‘Traitor.’ Robin grumbled as she is taken away, glaring at Natasha as she goes. ‘Wait my bag!’

Natasha paused mid-step and turned back to the gym.

‘I’ll meet you there!’

* * *

Natasha jogged into the empty room, her footsteps echoing loudly around her as she goes; grabbing Robin’s bag and shoving in her towel and water bottle, Natasha turned around and headed back out of the room. However, not two seconds later, she heard a crash behind her and as she turned to look back, Natasha was suddenly airborne. She smashed into the opposite wall and landed with a painful _thump_ on the wooden flooring. She can’t help the painful gasp that escaped her mouth, her back and head throbbing.

‘I was wondering when you’d show up.’ She murmured, her head still resting against the floor. The room is spinning. Her hair is yanked up harshly and she is forced to her knees.

‘I told you, you would kneel eventually.’ Loki said darkly, observing her slightly dazed look. He gave one last hard yank at Natasha’s hair and earned himself a gasp. ‘Now you know what I am here for. Tell me where it is and I might just let you live.’

‘How about I tell you where the nearest cliff is and you can throw yourself off it?’

Loki sniggered and hoisted Natasha unsteadily to her feet.

‘How’s your dear friend Barton doing, lately?’ Loki asked. Natasha growled and, despite the throbbing in her head, she struck out against the God with her leg as hard as she could. It hardly affected him. ‘Oho, did I touch a nerve Agent Romanoff?’

‘Drop dead you son of a bitch!’

Loki’s foot connected with her stomach and pushed her to the floor. Looming on her, the God was far more intimidating. Not that Natasha would ever admit that.

‘Where is my sceptre you Mewling Quim!’

Natasha laughed up at him and in an attempt to move, found that she couldn’t. Loki let out another deep chuckle.

‘Where is it, Agent?’

‘You’re asking the wrong person. I don’t know where it is –’

‘LIAR!’

Loki raised his foot above her head with all the determination to kill but he disappeared with a beam of light. Now able to move, Natasha shakily got to her feet and nodded at Tony who stood at the door, his repulsors aimed at Loki.

‘Stand down, Reindeer Games. Don’t make me beat you again.’

Loki glared at the two Avengers and when he made a movement forward, Tony aimed his repulsor again. Another shot and then Loki vanished; his sinister laugh echoing around the room.

‘You okay, Red?’

‘Yeah.’ Natasha lied as she swayed on her feet.

Tony quickly walked over and put his arm around her waist.

‘Let’s get you looked at. Come on.’

* * *

 

Robin sat on a bed in her office, Jane in front of her, examining her left eye with a torch. She was murmuring under her breath.

‘You said she had a fit?’ she asked Coulson. He nodded. ‘Has she ever done that before?’

‘I…don’t know…’ he replied.

‘No she hasn’t.’ Natasha said from the doorway. Everyone looked at her and Tony, Robin’s left eye quickly blinking the bright spots away.

‘What happened?’ Coulson frantically asked, rushing towards Natasha.

‘I’m fine.’ She said.

‘No you’re not.’ Tony said, letting go of Natasha. She instantly began to rock and fell forwards into Coulson’s waiting arms. ‘See.’

‘Get her to a bed,’ Jane snapped. ‘What happened?’

Coulson directed Natasha to the bed next to Robin, who was watching them worriedly.

‘Loki happened. If JARVIS hadn’t alerted me, Natasha would have been in a worse state.’

‘She could be dead.’ Coulson said.

‘Thanks for that.’ Natasha said. She sighed into the bed and looked at Robin, smiling weakly at her.

‘How are you feeling?’ she asked her.

‘I feel fine. I’m more worried about you at the moment.’ Robin replied. Jane stood with her back to them, talking to Tony and Coulson. Robin slowly stood and when Natasha went to stop her, Robin shushed her. Cautiously walking over, Robin took Natasha’s hand and squeezed it. ‘You look pale.’

‘I may have a concussion. Nothing big.’

‘Hey!’ Jane snapped, pointing at Robin. ‘Get back in bed.’

Robin held her hands up.

‘Okay, okay, I’m going.’ Robin replied. She stepped backwards and when Jane turned around again, she stopped.

‘I hope you kicked that guys ass.' Robin muttered and Natasha couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it ends so suddenly, it was the best place where I could stop for the next chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for reading my lovelies! 
> 
> Xo


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Here's the next installment, hope you like it!

The two women left the gym after a particularly difficult sparring lesson and walking was proving to be quite the challenge for Robin, who limped after a seemingly unaware Natasha. She reached the elevator first and, glancing back, Natasha smirked when she saw Robin hobbling behind her.

‘Wipe that smile off your face, Natasha, before I do it for you.’ Robin said as she finally caught up to her.

‘And where was that fighting talk back in the gym?’ Natasha asked while she pressed the elevator button.

‘It chooses its moments.’ Robin replied; she dropped her gym bag on the floor and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. ‘I think I’m getting a foot-shaped bruise on my ribcage.’

‘I told you to block.’

The elevator signalled its arrival and they both walked in, Robin dragging her bag in after her.

‘With roughly two seconds warning.’ Robin continued. Natasha shrugged as she pressed one of the softly lit buttons on the wall.

‘Why do I feel like you’re glaring at me?’

‘Because I am.’

Natasha looked at Robin and gave her a cheeky wink.

‘It’s rude to glare at someone.’

‘God, you’re annoying.’ Robin groaned.

‘Yet you keep coming back.’

Robin hummed and leant back against the wall, matching Natasha’s soft yet challenging stare.

‘Maybe I like annoying.’ Robin said and when she noticed Natasha’s eyes lighting up, she quickly added, ‘sometimes.’

Natasha laughed and rolled her eyes to check where the lift was. Seven floors to go.

‘You did good today.’ She said. ‘Slacked towards the end but I’ll blame that on low stamina.’

‘And not the fact that you booted me in the chest and winded me.’ Robin replied dryly.

‘Again, I told you to block.’

Robin chuckled and took a step forward.

‘You know what, Romanoff?’

Natasha squared up too, her eyes playfully dangerous.

‘What Scherbatsky?’

‘I know your games and I’m not biting.’ Robin said.

‘Seems like you’re biting to me.’

The elevator dinged and opened its doors to the communal kitchen. A very smug looking Natasha began to walk past Robin, who gave her a playful push out of the doors and, deciding just a tad too late to try something, she left herself open and was near thrown out of the elevator. Natasha walked up to her, tutting, and Robin’s gym bag in hand.

‘Sloppy, sloppy, sloppy.’

Robin groaned on the floor and sighed.

‘Remind me to never try something like that again.’

Natasha laughed and held out her hand.

‘C’mere.’ She hoisted the other woman up from the floor and handed her bag back. ‘You’ll get there one day.’ She span Robin around and directed her towards the main kitchen, where a group of people sat eating food. She waved at them and then pointed at a vacant seat. ‘Sit there, I’ll make us coffee.’

Robin sat and gave the men around her an awkward smile.

‘Good morning,’ Steve said, smiling at her. ‘Do you remember who we are?’

‘Roughly…’ Robin replied. She noticed that almost one of his eyes were almost completely blue.

From her right, Clint held his hand out.

‘We’ll do what we did when Bruce arrived.’ He said. ‘The names Clint and Phil is my boyfriend. I love archery and I’m best friends with that red headed pain in the ass over there.’ He pointed at Robin. ‘Shoot.’

She briefly glanced at Natasha who nodded at her.

‘My name is Maria…’ the name felt peculiar on her tongue. ‘And…I don’t know…I guess we’re dating?’

‘Gonna stop you right there, love. That isn’t how this works.’ Clint said. ‘What we say in the circle, you gonna have to believe it.’

‘It comes from the heart,’ Steve said, patting his chest. ‘It’ll feel right.’

‘It’s just so hard to wrap my head around though…’ Robin replied. ‘Every time I try, my head feels like it’s going to explode.’

‘Jane says that’s what is blocking our memory. It strains when you think. The trick is to beat it.’ Bruce pointed at his eyes. ‘Then when you do, this happens.’

Robin nodded.

‘Trust us, we’ve all been there.’ Clint said. ‘It still confuses me at times, but…when I’m with Phil, I feel a weird sense of familiarity with him. So I found it easier to trust him.’ He paused. ‘Plus, alcohol helps too.’

‘I’ve seen Tony knock back a drink or two with pancakes before now.’ Clint said.

‘Well that’s because of –’ Steve nodded at Bruce, who was talking quietly to Natasha. Steve and Clint both looked at Robin.

‘So, what’s your name again?’ Steve asked.

* * *

Robin stood at the sink as she rinsed her coffee cup out. Behind her, Natasha was talking to Clint and Steve while Bruce had excused himself to go back to his room. Placing the mug on the drainer, Robin put her hands back into the water and felt a handle nudge against her fingers. She began to pull it out when she noticed it belonged to a bread knife and quickly plunged it back under the soapy water. A brief plan was forming in her head and turning her head slightly, Robin watched as Natasha turned her back to her, still in a deep conversation with Clint.

‘Hey Natasha, hand me those pots will you?’ Robin said.

‘Sure!’ she replied. Robin’s hand gripped tightened around the handle of the knife, her mind calculating her upcoming attack. Now she was going to prove to Natasha what she could do.

She felt Natasha lean up against her and something sharp press to her lower back.

‘I can practically hear your mind working.’ She whispered in her ear. Natasha deposited the plates and mugs into the sink and then quickly backed off. ‘I’m going to go shower.’

Robin turned around quickly but saw no sign of anything sharp on her person. She sighed and dropped the knife onto the drainer.

‘Good isn’t she?’ Clint said from the table.

‘Yeah.’

When Robin was almost done with the dishes, she came across a small cutting knife. She bit her lip and forced back a smile.

‘She’s good alright.’

* * *

 

After a long day at work, Robin was surprised to see Clint, Steve, Bruce and Thor waiting for her outside. She paused mid-step at the doors to the building, not quite sure what to do.

She walked forwards and offered the men a small wave.

‘Er…hi. Natasha isn’t here…’ Robin said.

‘We know,’ Steve replied, ‘would you like to get coffee with us?’

‘I don’t…’

‘Or tea! If you prefer tea?’ Steve quickly added. _How could she say no to that face? The poor guy looked incredibly flustered._

‘Sure,’ Robin replied with a small smile. ‘I know a place that does the best coffee.’

‘Lead the way then, ma’am.’ Steve replied and Robin did so, walking just a little ahead from the four men. She quickly rooted through her handbag and finally, after digging through the endless crap inside, managed to extract her cell.

‘Cross here, guys.’ Robin said as she checked the road before hurriedly crossing, the men not far behind.

Robin (17:47): I’m being taken out for coffee with the guys who are like me. Is everything okay? x

‘Lady Robin?’ Thor’s voice boomed behind her. ‘How much further is this coffee house in which you speak?’

She pointed ahead of them, to a small blinking sign that read: World’s Best Coffee Sold Here!

‘That’s the place.’

Her phone buzzed in her hand.

Nat (17:49): Can you tell them that the next time they leave the premises; they need to tell someone, please. Bucky lost it and now we need to refurbish the windows in the main sitting area.

Robin glanced back at the men behind her and couldn’t help but wonder if they were even allowed out on a regular basis.

‘Did you guys tell anyone you’re here?’ she asked.

‘I told Clint to tell Miss Romanoff.’ Steve said.

‘I told Bruce…’

Bruce pointed at Thor.

‘It’s like a game of bloody Chinese whispers.’ Robin muttered as the group looked at their tallest member.

‘I may have gotten a little distracted…’

‘By what?’ Robin asked as her phone buzzed again.

‘The television…’ he replied a little sheepishly. Robin smirked when Clint punched his arm.

‘Well, I don’t mean to be the bearer of bad news but you guys are kind of in trouble.’ Robin was about to push the café door open when Steve beat her too it; he held it open and said,

‘After you, ma’am.’

‘Thanks.’ Robin replied as she entered the shop.

‘Find some seats,’ Clint told her. ‘We’ll get the drinks.’

‘Okay…do you know what I like?’ she asked.

‘Yes, Natasha told us.’ Clint replied.

Nodding, Robin took off into the café, eyes scanning for the most isolated booth she could find. Eventually choosing one at the back end of the shop, Robin walked over to it.

‘Are we here then?’ Bruce asked from behind her. Robin jumped.

‘Yikes, I didn’t know you was there.’ Robin said. ‘This okay?’

He nodded and sat down in one of the lime green chairs facing Robin. After a few awkward seconds, he finally spoke up.

‘So…how have you been?’

‘Work is work I suppose.’

‘You know what I mean.’ He replied.

Robin cleared her throat and placed her phone onto the table.

‘Okay I guess. I feel really comfortable around Nat.’

Bruce smiled.

‘Good.’ He glanced behind her. ‘Excuse me a second, Thor is struggling with the napkins.’

He got up and hurried away, leaving Robin alone at the table. She clicked her phone and unlocked it.

Nat (17:51): Location please.

Robin (17:54): Coffee house 5 mins away from work. Coffee Joe’s I think it’s called.

She glanced behind her; just to double check she had given the right name.

Nat (17:55): Location found, thank you.

Nat (17:55): Make sure you get a blueberry muffin, they’re to die for. Xx

Robin (17:56): I’ll get one to go xx

Nat (17:56): Get me one too? Xx

Robin (17:57): Maybe…x

‘Here you go,’ Steve announced from behind Robin, placing a tray of drinks down on the table. He slid Robin’s over to her as the other’s sat down, Thor carrying a large pile of napkins.

‘I…the machine kept insisting on giving me more.’

‘It’s okay big guy.’ Clint said.

The table was silent then as they all quietly sipped at their drinks.

‘So,’ Robin finally said. ‘What brings the visit?’

‘Well,’ Bruce said.

‘We found that just talking between ourselves…as a group or in pairs, really helps too. Our respective partners can’t always be with us.’ Steve explained.

Robin nodded.

‘So we basically talk. About the first thing that pops into mind. And if someone feels like the topic has snagged on a memory, we all talk about it, as much as we can.’ Clint continued.

Again, Robin nodded as she took a sip of her coffee.

‘It doesn’t always help but we feel like we’re helping.’ Bruce finished.

‘Exactly,’ Steve said. ‘We’re doing our part.’

‘And seeing as this is your first session, do you want to start us off, Robin?’ Clint asked.

‘Sure…’ she said. ‘But I have a question more than anything.’

‘Shoot,’ Clint replied.

‘How did they find you?’ Robin asked. ‘Like what were your lives until they came knocking with all of this?’

‘Who do you want to go first?’ Clink asked.

She shrugged.

‘How about you start? Steve said, ‘then we just go clockwise.’

‘Okay.’ Robin replied. ‘Well, erm…I was out with my friends in our local pub and I went to the restroom. I came out of the stall and saw that someone had left their purse, managed to find a phone number, called it and that’s where I met Tony and Natasha…few days later and I was attacked and now here I am, having my regular sparring lessons with my…erm…girlfriend.’

‘What triggered your first memory?’ Bruce asked.

‘I think it was seeing my sweater.’

She pointed at Steve.

‘Your go.’

‘I actually put up a bit of a fight the first time I met Buck.’ Steve admitted. ‘He won. Obviously. Kind of has me beat with that metal arm of his.’

‘Understandable.’ Robin said.

‘After that, he showed me a picture of the two of us and forced me to remember it. After that, the rest is history.’ Steve said. ‘Bruce.’

He quickly looked up and pushed his glasses up his nose.

‘Tony sort of broke into my apartment one day and refused to leave. My anger sort of took over and I nearly trashed my front room until he showed me folders for something science based and well, I came willingly.’

‘Science is his kink.’ Clint whispered. Bruce shot him a glare.

‘Thor.’ Bruce said. He was partway through eating a cupcake and had frosting dotted around his mouth. He swallowed.

‘Lady Jane found me in a field. I have no recollection of a life before she came. I am forever grateful she found me.’

‘He was the easiest to bring in apparently.’ Steve said.

‘My go?’ Clint asked as Thor began to devour his cupcake again. ‘I met Phil on a night out. I just felt drawn to him and the next morning I woke up in his gray shirt and well, like Steve said, the rest is history.’

‘And then we fall back to you, Robin. First thing that comes to your mind. Go.’ Steve said.

* * *

 

‘I…agh…my head!’ Robin groaned; eyes shut tight.

‘Work through it, Maria.’ Clint said. ‘A white dress, Natasha’s or yours?’

‘Na – Natasha’s…s – she wore it to the park…it was our first date and she spilt grape soda over it.’

‘Anything else?’ Steve asked, his hand covering hers.

‘I don’t think so.’

‘Open your eyes.’ Bruce ordered and Robin did as she was told. All four men stared at her and Robin couldn’t help a small blush.

‘Anything?’ she asked. ‘If there isn’t I’m gonna be really pissed off –’

‘There! Left eye, top corner.’ Steve nearly shouted as he pointed frantically at her face.

‘Is it blue?’

‘Yes!’

‘Oh! Oh thank God! Robin breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Please tell me the more we remember, the less painful it gets.’

‘We don’t know yet.’ Bruce replied.

‘Great. I think I need a lie down.’ Robin said as she rubbed her temple.

‘That is a good idea.’ Thor answered. ‘Let us accompany you home.’

‘You don’t have to do that.’

‘Yes we do. You were attacked not long ago. It’s our duty to keep you safe.’ Steve replied.

Robin smiled at them.

‘Well, I’m ready when you guys are.’

* * *

‘Wait for me outside? I’ve gotta get something.’ Robin said as they reached the counter.

‘Will do.’ Steve replied with a curt nod. The men left the café while Robin turned to the barista.

‘Two blueberry muffins to go, please.’

The girl looked to be no older than 22. A college student perhaps.

‘Is that to eat in or to go?’ she asked in a southern twang.

‘To go,’ Robin replied. ‘Please.’

With a polite smile, the girl got to work and soon had a brown paper bag filled with Robin’s order. She tapped it into the till.

‘That’ll be $4.55, please. Is there anything else I can get you?’

Robin handed her the money and took the bag.

‘No, thank you. Keep the change.’

Robin left the café and shut the door softly behind her.

‘Okay guys, I’m ready – Nat?’

‘Hey you.’ Natasha said with a smirk. ‘Enjoy your coffee date?’

‘Yeah, yeah I did. What are you doing here?’ she asked as she walked over to her.

‘I wanted to make sure you got home safe.’

‘Some people consider this stalking, Natasha.’ Robin replied with a soft smile.

‘Well lucky me, you’re not some people.’ Natasha eyed the bag in Robin’s hand.

‘Back off,’ she laughed. ‘I got these two just for me.’

Robin shivered and Natasha extended her hand out.

‘Don’t lie.’ Natasha said. ‘Come on, let’s get you home.’

‘Sounds good.’ Robin replied as she took Natasha’s hand in hers, only to be hastily pulled forwards. The two women were only inches apart; Natasha’s green eyes scanning Robin’s blue ones.

‘There it is.’ Natasha’s thumb gently stroked her cheek. ‘What did you remember?’

Robin’s eyes fluttered.

‘The…the white dress you wore on our first date.’

‘I’m happy you remember that.’

‘Me too,’ Robin replied, her eyes glued to Natasha’s pink lips.

‘Now, let’s get you home.’

‘Yeah…I’ve got two muffins that need eating.’

* * *

 

Robin and Natasha rounded the corner in her building, hands still entwined when they spotted Marshall knocking frantically on Robin’s door.

‘Marshall?’ she asked. He looked up and charged over to them.

‘Oh thank God! Where have you been! Actually, never mind. Hey, I’m Marshall.’ He looked at Natasha. ‘Robin, I am in so much shit! Lily’s surprise party is tomorrow and I completely forgot!’

‘Dude you forgot?’

‘Please, please, please tell me you’ll help! PLEASE!’

‘What?’ Robin asked, ‘now?’

‘No, tomorrow after work. Ted and Barney’ll keep her busy in the bar until we’re ready.’

‘Of course I’ll help, you idiot.’ Robin replied.

‘Robin’s friend, you can help too. We need all the help we can get.’

‘The name is Natasha. And it sounds like you have quite the mission tomorrow.’ She said. ‘I’m in.’

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> xo


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two uploads so soon after one another? Crazy right! I just thought you guys deserved it and seeing as I've officially finished university, I have a lot of time on my hands. So I finally got my head down and voila! 
> 
> Heads up, I attempted to write something funny between Natasha and Robin and in my eyes, I failed epically, so...yeah...
> 
> Enjoy!

‘No one asked you Patrice!’ Robin yelled as she exited her office, the World Wide News employee hot on her heels.

‘But I just thought that Lily would like some cupcakes for her party.’

‘Oh, stop talking!’ Robin snapped while she frantically pressed the elevator button, desperate to get away.

‘I made them specially. There’s red velvet and chocolate and –’

‘Patrice just give me the damned Tupperware box.’

‘Yay! Oh, there’s one spare that I made just for you and make sure Lily tries the pink lemonade one.’ The doors opened and Robin quickly walked into the elevator, pressing the bottom floor button repeatedly, ‘or the cookies and cream,’ the doors began to shut. ‘Iknowhowmuchshelikesthem!’

‘Will do.’ Robin said to herself as she tore open the lid and looked at all the neatly designed cupcakes. She had to admit, they did look pretty good…her eyes found one in the middle that had an R neatly frosted on top. She plucked it from the box and took a bite, groaning immediately.

‘Damn that’s good…’

Noticing she was nearly at the reception floor, Robin took one more bite of the red velvet cupcake and put it back, snapping the lid back onto the box. As the doors opened again, Robin wiped herself down and walked out, immediately heading over to the small redhead that sat waiting for her on the company issued sofas. Natasha was engrossed in her phone and when Robin was close enough, she gently kicked her foot.

‘Hey you.’

Natasha glanced up, smiling automatically.

‘Hey,’ She stood and motioned to Robin’s upper lip. ‘You have something…’

‘Do I?’ Robin asked, wiping the wrong side of her mouth. Natasha smiled again.

‘Let me?’

Robin nodded and Natasha’s thumb briefly brushed over her mouth and when she pulled back, frosting coated her skin. She popped her thumb into her mouth.

‘Mmm,’ she moaned and Robin’s mouth very nearly hung open. ‘Patrice isn’t half bad.’

‘How,’ Robin cleared her throat and tried to gain some composure, yet she knew her cheeks were pinker than they were a few seconds ago. ‘How did you know she made them?’

‘I’m very good at what I do.’ Natasha said as she took the Tupperware from   Robin’s hand. ‘Let’s go, we’re already late.’

Robin slipped her hand into Natasha’s and they began to walk.

‘The subway is a 10 minute walk from here. If we hail a cab, we might just be in time to see Marshall’s head combust.’

‘Or I can just drive us there and we can hopefully avoid a head exploding scenario.’ Natasha said as she directed Robin towards a flashy looking sports car.

‘Holy fuck!’

‘I borrowed it from Tony. Now get in.’ Natasha softly pushed Robin towards the passenger door. ‘There’s a cup of coffee in there waiting for you.’

Robin span around to face Natasha and plucked the cake box from her.

‘You’re amazing!’ Robin gasped, her eyes glancing at the red heads lips. _Were they always that inviting?_

‘I know.’ She replied smugly.

Robin licked her lips and gulped, blushing once again under Natasha’s gaze.

‘You’re blushing again.’ Natasha whispered.

‘You seem to bring it out…’ Robin replied. She leant forwards ever so slightly…

‘Robin! Robin!’

‘Of course.’ She groaned and reluctantly pulled away as Patrice ran up to them, waving madly.

‘You left your phone on your desk, Robin.’ She said breathlessly, handing it over. Natasha took it for her. ‘Oh, hi! I’m Patrice!’

‘Natasha.’ She replied. ‘You make delicious cupcakes, Patrice.’

‘Oh, you tried one?’ Patrice asked, gasping loudly.

‘I tried some of Robin’s, I hope that was okay.’

‘Of course! Do you like muffins, Natasha?’

With a side smirk and a glance at a very red faced Robin, Natasha replied: ‘Yes.’

‘Goodie! I’ll bring you one especially tonight. ‘A friend of Robin’s is a friend of mine!’

‘Patrice,’ Robin groaned until she clicked. ‘Wait, you’re coming tonight?’

‘Ted invited me.’ Patrice replied. ‘Oh, I gotta go, my ride is here. See you tonight girls!’

And then, in a whirlwind of positivity, Patrice was gone.

‘Of course he invited her.’ Robin whined. Natasha smirked, took the box back and placed them on the floor. ‘What are you doing?’

Natasha pulled Robin closer and embraced her into a hug. She sighed into it and breathed in Natasha’s scent, her body relaxing.

‘God you give good hugs.’ Robin mumbled. ‘I really needed this.’

‘I know you did.’ Natasha rubbed her back. ‘Ready to go?’

‘Five more minutes,’ Robin sighed as she put her arms around Natasha.

It really did feel like home.

* * *

Marshall practically dragged the two women into his apartment when they finally arrived. He looked stressed and had a trail of ribbon stuck to the bottom of his shoe.

‘Wow, have you slept at all?’ Robin asked.

‘No…no…Robin, you’re on helium, get all the balloons up. Natasha, hi, thank you so much for coming! Marshall was nearly in tears when he hugged her. He pulled away and asked, ‘Are you good with kids? I need someone to keep Marvin occupied.’

‘Er, not –’

‘Good! Thank you.’

And then Marshall ran off, yelling at some of the other helpers to get a move on, as the banner on the wall he had only just stuck up, fell down.

‘I think this could break him,’ Robin murmured to Natasha. ‘Come on, I’ll introduce you to Marvin.’

She walked them over to a toddler who was currently half way through pouring glitter over himself. Robin bent down to his level.

‘Marvin, what are you doing?’

He giggled and then before Robin could move out of the way, proceeded to throw a handful of glitter in her face. Natasha quickly covered her mouth to hide the fact that she was laughing. If anything, that only made Marvin giggle harder and attempt to throw more glitter. Robin caught his hand and awkwardly picking him up, she deposited him into Natasha’s stunned arms.

‘I’ve got a feeling you two are gonna get on just fine.’

‘You’ve got a little something on your face…’ Natasha said as Marvin wriggled.

‘Oh have I? I didn’t notice.’ Robin’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

‘ROBIN!’ Marshall nearly screamed.

‘And there’s my cue to leave. Have fun you two.’

* * *

An hour had passed since and Marshall had managed to keep Robin and the other helpers very, very busy. Switching them from job to job, Robin was now finally able to finish the task she was first set. She had just filled up a balloon when she realised something. What she had on currently wasn’t exactly suitable for a surprise birthday party – although the added glitter did help a little. She glanced over at Natasha who had skilfully built a small pen made of Lego around Marvin. The kid actually seemed to be behaving. _Beginners luck._

Looking at Marshall who was losing a battle with sellotape, Robin quickly walked over to Natasha, sucking in some helium as she did so.

‘Watcha doin’?’ Her voice came out a lot higher than she had expected and she couldn’t help but giggle. Natasha’s head whipped around to Robin, an amused look on her face.

‘Gimmi,’ she wiggled her fingers towards the balloon and snatched it from Robin, breathing in some helium as Robin sat facing her.

‘Follow the yellow brick road.’ Natasha said before she and Robin burst out laughing. Robin took the balloon back and took a deep breath.

‘You sound like a chipmunk! Oh!’ She laughed and then laughed harder to the high pitch.

‘You sound so cute like that,’ Natasha said as Robin coughed.

‘You didn’t sound so bad yourself.’

‘Is there a reason you came over or did you just come over to distract me?’ Natasha asked. ‘Because you could do that without the help of the helium.’

‘Did you bring spare clothes?’ Robin asked, blushing a little yet again.

‘No, I didn’t. I’m only here to help, remember.’

‘Well, that’s kind of the other reason why I’m here.’ Robin said slowly, her eyes on the floor. ‘Are you busy later?’

‘I am actually,’ Natasha replied and Robin’s heart actually sunk a little. ‘I’m quite keen to get home to a book I’m reading.’

When Robin looked up, she met Natasha’s amused gaze.

‘You’re so full of S.H.I.T.’ Robin murmured. Natasha just hummed.

‘But apart from that, my night is pretty empty. Why?’

‘Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to be my plus one to the party…but I don’t want to interrupt your reading time…’

Natasha smirked at her.

‘Are you asking me on a date, Robin?’

She shrugged. ‘Maybe. I’m also asking you as backup. I don’t think I could face Patrice or Ted on my own.’

‘Of course I will. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?’

Robin smiled and took Natasha’s hand in her own.

‘You’re more than my friend, Natasha.’

The redhead squeezed her hand.

‘Hey girls, like I don’t mean to interrupt this bonding session between you two, but like, people are gonna be arriving soon and the place isn’t ready yet.’ Marshall said for besides Robin. She punched him in the leg. 

* * *

 

‘SURPRISE!’

The room erupted into cheer and noise as Lily walked through the front door, the music in the background getting turned up. She staggered back, hands covering her mouth as she squealed happily. Spotting Marshall and Marvin, Lily ran over to them and hugged them tightly.

‘Happy birthday, Lil.’ He murmured, kissing her head repeatedly. Her eyes scanned the room and when she saw Robin, the smaller woman charged towards her.

‘Incoming,’ Natasha warned as Robin was almost thrown from her feet.

‘You sneaky best friend, you!’ Lily squeaked.

‘What can I say?’ Robin said as she hugged her best friend back. When they broke apart, Lily looked straight at Natasha.

‘Hello,’ she said a little warily.

‘Hey, happy birthday, Lily.’

‘Lily, Natasha. Natasha, this is my best friend, Lily.’ Robin introduced. ‘Lil, stop gaping.’

‘What? Sorry! Thank you for coming.’ Lily replied. She then pulled Robin down to her height and whispered, ‘she is unfairly pretty.’

‘And you still can’t whisper, Lil.’ Robin whispered back. The small redhead winked and then ran off to meet and greet her guests.

‘Heads up, 2’o’clock.’ Natasha warned. Robin looked up and with a little help from Natasha, saw Ted coming their way.

‘Are you thirsty, Nat? I could do with a drink, come on.’ Robin said quickly as she dragged Natasha away through the crowd of people.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing when Robin burst onto the bathroom with a very full bladder, a clingy Natasha not far behind.

‘You are not coming in here with me – Nat c’mon.’ Robin laughed as the slightly tipsy redhead shut the door behind them.

‘Why not? I’ve seen you pee before.’

‘Okay, gross.’

Natasha shrugged and hopped onto the cabinet.

‘Pee away.’

‘No.’

The red head shrugged again.

‘Suit yourself.’

Robin rolled her eyes and slowly walked over to the other woman, walking her fingers up Natasha’s thighs as she settled between them.

‘Lily seems to like you.’ Robin said.

‘I’m glad.’

Robin grinned and took her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes drifting to Natasha’s.

‘She really likes your hair,’ Robin continued.

‘And I really like hers.’ Natasha murmured, one of her fingers curling a stray piece of Robin’s hair around her finger. ‘Have you noticed that she is very keen on kissing you?’

‘I have.’

‘Should I be worried?’ Natasha asked.

Robin snorted.

‘No.’

‘Good.’ Natasha said. The two women were silent then. ‘Have you noticed that I am very keen on kissing you?’

Robin smiled and averted her eyes from Natasha’s, trying her hardest to stop a blush from creeping onto her face.

‘Yes,’ Robin whispered. ‘I have.’

Natasha’s hand gently grasped Robin’s hair and pulled her closer. Robin gasped.

‘Is this okay?’ she asked.

Robin licked her dry lips and nodded, not trusting her voice. Their noses were almost touching, eyes drinking one another in and Robin wasn’t sure who moved first, but when Natasha’s lips gently pressed against hers, her eyes immediately fluttered shut. The hand entangled in her hair tightened ever so slightly and it caused Robin to let out a soft moan. She could feel Natasha smiling against her lips and kissing her again, Robin managed to catch her lip between her teeth. She bit down and revelled in hearing Natasha moan into her mouth.

Natasha pulled back and put her finger under Robin’s chin.

‘Something’s don’t change.’ She murmured. Robin grinned and pulled Natasha in for another kiss when it was cut short by a buzzing in between them.

‘Wow, someone is ambitious.’ Robin murmured against Natasha’s lips.

‘If I was planning on fucking you tonight, dear, I wouldn’t be using toys.’ Natasha said with a straight face as she detangled her fingers and took her phone from her pocket.

‘Really?’

‘Yeah,’ Natasha kissed her again. ‘Toys wouldn’t be making an appearance for about a week, maybe?’

Robin rolled her eyes and grinned.

‘Hello?’ Natasha said into the phone. Her entire posture changed within seconds, face hardening. A knock on the door had Robin turning and walking up to it.

‘Yes?’ she called out.

‘Can you hurry? I need to go.’ Ted said from the other side of the door. Behind her, Robin heard Natasha get down from the counter. Robin opened the door slightly.

‘There’s another toilet, you know.’

‘It’s a free country.’ Ted replied.

Robin looked back at Natasha just in time to see her punch the wall and crumple to the floor.

‘Just use the other toilet, Ted.’ Robin snapped. She slammed it shut and locked it before running over to Natasha, whose eyes were glazed over. She wasn’t focusing on anything. ‘Nat! Nat what’s going on? You’re scaring me!’

She looked at her bloodied hand.

‘Nat, please!’

‘He killed him.’

Robin nearly missed it.

‘What? Who killed who?’

‘Loki. Clint's dead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...please don't be mad...
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> xo


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> So here's the next part and I can only apologise for ending the previous chapter where I did! This one is a little shorter (I think) than what I normally write but May is a very difficult/personal month for me and my family so updates may be a while after this (but what's new there? I'm not the best with updates am I?) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy guys, I can't thank you enough for reading and every Kudos and every comment. It really means a lot, so thank you again! 
> 
> *I do not own any of the characters that I write about*
> 
> Sorry for any errors! 
> 
> Xo

When Robin finally got home after work, she opened her apartment door and walked inside, sighing heavily. It had been a long week and she was exceptionally thankful that the weekend had finally arrived – although it was late as usual. She dropped her keys into the small key tray on the table next to the front door and toed off her heels. God, heels sucked.

‘Hey…you’re home.’

Robin’s head snapped up and relief washed over her face like a wave.

‘You’re here.’ It came out as more of a breathless whisper.

Natasha smiled and walked towards Robin and when she was close enough, she embraced her tightly, the tension in the brunette quickly melting away.

‘Of course I am. You asked me to be here after you finished work and here I am.’

Robin nestled her head into the crook of Natasha’s neck.

‘Thank you.’

The two women stay like that for almost a minute, relishing the moment.

‘I’m scared, Nat.’

Natasha tightened her hug.

‘As long as I’m here, _nothing_ is going to happen, okay?’

Robin nodded and when Natasha let her go, she attempted to smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She hoped Natasha didn’t notice.

‘How’s Phil coping?’ Robin quickly asked. Her eyes raked Natasha’s tired looking face ‘How are _you_ coping, Nat? Clint…he was your best friend...’

Natasha just shrugged and, taking Robin’s hand gently in hers, she led them to the couch. They sit, hands still entwined.

‘Phil is…okay...’ Natasha said. ‘He…’ The words seemed to fail her and all she could do was offer Robin a weak smile. A thick silence hung between the two women and it was only broken when Robin’s stomach growled quite loudly. Her face reddened but it managed to make Natasha’s smile grow.

‘I went to the supermarket today.’ she said.

Robin looked at her as she coughed to try and hide the fact her stomach sounded like a dying whale.

‘You did?’

Natasha nodded.

‘Your fridge and cupboards and worryingly empty, Robin.’ Natasha softly scorned.

Robin sheepishly smiled at her.

‘It’s…rare…that I have time to go food shopping.’ She attempted to explain.

‘Something’s don’t change.’

‘You mean?’

Natasha nodded and said,

‘Yeah...sometimes you were too busy running around after us and being second in command that food often tended to slip your mind.’

Robin groaned.

‘I sometimes had to literally tie you to the chair in order to eat something.’

‘Yikes, I sounded pretty…’

Natasha hastily shushed her by putting her hand gently over Robin’s mouth.

‘Hey, hey, hey. It’s just one of the many things that I loved…still love about you.’

Robin stuck her tongue out and licked the inside of Natasha’s palm. She swiftly removed her hand.

‘Still love me?’ Robin asked playfully.

‘I guess so.’ Natasha replied as she wiped her hand on Robin’s arm, smirking when the other woman scrunched her face in disgust. ‘What would you like for dinner?’

Robin shrugged.

‘Depends what you bought…’ Robin said. ‘And I need to know how much I owe you.’

'Well, seeing as you had next to nothing in, I almost bought the entire store.' Natasha replied. 'And, how about, if you give me a kiss and help me cook, we can call it even.'

Robin giggled and Natasha felt herself fall that little bit more in love with her. She wanted, no, she needed Robin to giggle more. It had to be the cutest noise in the world. Robin leant in and pecked Natasha's lips, cutting her out of her daydream.

'That wasn't the kind of kiss I meant.' Natasha grumbled.

'You should have been more specific.' Robin replied. She made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. 'Woh. You weren’t kidding about buying the entire store were you?'

Arms wrapped around her waist and Natasha pecked her delicately on the head. 

'What do you fancy?' Robin asked.

_You._

‘I’m not sure…’

'How's spaghetti and meatballs sounding?' Robin said while she pulled a pack of meatballs out.

Mischief glimmered in Natasha's eyes. 

'I remember a time when we made this.’

‘Oh yeah?’ Robin asked.

‘Yeah. But you need to remember the memory by yourself so I'm keeping my mouth shut.'

Robin narrowed her eyes.

‘All right then…can you get me the tomatoes out?’

‘Sure can do.’

* * *

 

Natasha watched as Robin read the online recipe from her iPad and cautiously add the ingredients to the blender.

‘Hey, Nat? Fancy chopping an onion for me?’

The red head nodded and got to work, silently watching Robin as she did so. It was like time was repeating itself. And Natasha was happy to watch this event unfold again.

Robin could feel the memory straining to break the barrier and it physically made her uncomfortable. She blinked once and her vision went fuzzy. She blinked again and it went back to normal.

‘Hey…Nat…’

Another blink and everything changed; the weather went from sunny to rainy and Natasha was dressed completely differently. She was talking to her but no matter how much Robin strained her ears, she could not make out what Natasha was saying. She must have made a joke because suddenly Robin was laughing. With every blink, memory and reality changed and Robin struggled to tell the two apart.

Her hands swatted on the counter top. She blinked and she heard Natasha fuzzily say something to her and when she blinked again, Natasha was busily chopping an onion. Her head began to ache and as she added the chopped garlic, a sudden wave of nausea hit her in full force. Natasha was quick to her aid and had a cup of water at her mouth in an instant. But it was hazy and in a state of panic, Robin’s hand slammed onto the counter top and the blender switched on, spewing its contents everywhere.

Robin blinked and everything in her vision became clear again, Natasha completely unaware.

‘I remember what happened!' Robin shouted as her hands crashed down. The sauce exploded and shot everywhere. 'Fuck!' Robin flew back and slipped on the floor. Natasha was quick to turn the blender off and as the last bits of the sauce dripped down from the ceiling, Natasha turned to Robin and helped her up off the floor.

‘And we have the first little bit of blue in your right eye.’

Robin smiled.

‘Really?’

‘Yep. Riiight there,’ Natasha took her phone out of her pocket, groaning when she accidentally wiped sauce onto the screen, and showed Robin her reflection. She burst out laughing.

‘Oh man.’

‘You have a little something…’ Natasha began to say.

‘Don’t even say it.’ Robin growled.

Natasha smirked and hoisted her up.

‘So, how did this end last time?’ Robin asked as sauce dribbled down her face.

‘We…had sex on the kitchen floor.’ Natasha replied.

‘What? Really?’ Robin’s eyes glanced down. It looked like someone had been brutally murdered.

‘What can I say? We hadn’t seen each other in nearly 3 months.’

‘Fair enough.’ Robin laughed. ‘This time however, I think it’s gonna end with us tidying up…’

Natasha didn’t seem fazed.

‘I’ll clean, you start a fresh batch of the sauce.’ Natasha said. ‘And please remember to put the lid on the blender this time.’

* * *

 

‘Oh my God, I just want you inside me!’ Robin groaned in pleasure as she stared at the steaming meatball impaled on her fork. Natasha smirked into her cup as she watched Robin eat.

‘I’m guessing you’re enjoying that?’

Robin nodded.

‘It’s so good!’

But before Natasha could say anything, her phone started to buzz on the table and eyeing it, she really contemplated ignoring the incoming Skype call but decided against it. Pressing the accept button, Natasha held her phone up and casually shoveled some pasta into her mouth.

‘Natasha!’ Jane’s voice filled the room. The redhead waved and chewed the food in her mouth.

‘How can she help, Jane?’ Robin asked. Natasha turned her phone around so Robin was now on the camera.

‘Hey Robin, how are you feeling?’ Jane peered closer to the camera and Robin glanced at Natasha. ‘Is that a new blue bit?’

‘I’m good, thanks and yeah, we were making dinner and…yeah…’

‘I’ll need you and Natasha to come in so I can run a couple of tests, Robin.’ Jane instructed.

‘Sure, no problem – we might pop in after dinner…’

‘Robin if you’re coming in can you bring us some take out?’ Bucky’s voice called from Jane’s side.

‘Think we can handle that, Nat?’ Robin asked playfully. She slurped a long piece of spaghetti up as Natasha nodded.

‘I’m sure we can. Text us your order guys and transfer the cash over.’

‘Yay!’ they heard Tony say happily.

‘You didn’t call just to ask us to get your lazy asses take out, did you?’ Natasha asked, slightly irritated. She took her phone back.

‘Actually no.’ Jane replied. ‘I think I’ve had a eureka moment!’

‘You think?’ Natasha asked.

‘I don’t know for 100% but I think that when one of the…let’s call them the “blue eyed”…when they remember fully, time will go back to when Loki did the spell. So the Battle of New York.’

‘You mean Clint wouldn’t be dead?’ Natasha asked quickly. Jane nodded, a huge grin on her face.

‘Again, I cant emphasis it enough that I’m not 100% sure that this is the case but it’s a very promising theory.’

Robin took Natasha’s hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

‘A very, very promising theory.’ Natasha replied. ‘We’ll head over soon. I’ll drop Robin off with you, Jane and, Buck?’

There was a faint: ‘Yeah?’

‘You can come with me to get the take out.’

‘Ugh.’

Smiling into the camera, Natasha hung up ate a meatball.

* * *

Robin walked out of the elevator and Bucky walked in, smiling at her as they passed each other.

‘Jane is thataway.’ Bucky said, pointing down the corridor. The door attempted to close but he stopped it.

‘Sure you don’t want me to come with you?’ Natasha asked. ‘You might get lost.’

‘Nat, I can walk down a straight corridor just fine. Now go get the food before Bucky starts gnawing on your arm.’

With a playful grin, Bucky moved his arm and the elevator door slowly began to close. She caught sight of Natasha’s wink and just before the door shut completely, Robin winked back.

_Kill._

Robin frowned and looked around the room, not quite sure if she had heard that or not. She set off quickly down the corridor and shoved her hands into her jacket pocket.

 

_Kill._

Robin jumped and swatted her left ear. She looked behind herself and saw nothing but the empty corridor. She began to walk again, quickening her pace and accidently barged into the small lounge. Jane’s head snapped up from the sofa and Robin smiled apologetically at her, blowing a rogue hair out of her face.

‘Sorry…’

‘It’s okay.’ Jane smiled. Robin walked into the room, eyeing the sleeping Steve on the sofa opposite them and sat next to Jane. ‘We’ll have to keep it down.’

‘Don’t take any more blood and we won’t have any issues.’ Robin said with a small smile.

‘I won’t.’ Jane replied. She clicked on her examination light and held up a finger. ‘Look at my finger for me.’

Robin did as she was told, knowing the sequence off by heart now. As Jane went to speak, she automatically looked her left and Jane grinned.

‘Look up for me.’

_KILL!_

Robin jerked violently and frantically stood up, ears ringing.

‘ _Please_ tell me you heard that!

‘Heard what?’ Jane asked.

‘S – something telling me to –’ Steve came out of nowhere and with almost no effort, punched Jane in the face and sent her sprawling onto the floor. ‘JANE!’

He took one look at Robin who was frantically backing up and in no time at all, had both hands clasped securely around her neck. She coughed and frantically clawed at his arms but Steve was relentless and easily pushed her to her knees. Her eyes were wide with fear as small ragged gasps escaped her throat.

Jane shakily got back to her feet and grabbing the nearest thing to her, smacked Steve over the head with her folder. It did little and only really seemed to make him angrier.

‘Leave her alone, Steve! GET OFF!’ Jane screamed as she hit him over the head again. She went for a third attempt but his hand clamped around her wrist and stopped her. Robin coughed and collapsed to the floor, breathing as deep as she could to supply her air deprived lungs.

Jane screamed as her head cracked against the wall and she landed on the floor. Robin tried to call her name but it came out in an inaudible croak. Steve looked back at her and thudded over. Robin whimpered and blindly kicked out. He caught her ankle and pulled her across the floor. Steve’s fist flew down and Robin only just moved in time; it embedded itself in the floor mere inches from her head. One hand firmly clamped on her throat again and he raised his fist again. Robin whimpered and shut her eyes, waiting for the blow. 

But suddenly Steve's body was gone and Robin gasped, hand immeadtly going to her throat. Thor slammed Steve into the wall but the Super Soilder fought back. Robin shakily crawled to Jane and checked her pulse. It was faint but there. Coughing, she dragged the uncincious woman behind the sofa in attempt to keep them both out of harms way. She got her phone out and as she was about to call Natasha, Steve made a rogue grab for her, dragging her across the floor again. She screamed hoarsly and as Thor got him in a choke hold, Robin was able to kick Steve square in the nose. 

'Robin!' Natasha yelled frantically. Steve looked up at the sudden distraction and Robin kicked him harshly in the side of the head. He yelled in pain but Thor yanked him back, just in time for Bucky to deleiver an epic punch and render Steve unconcious. 

 

Thor dropped Steve to the floor and quickly went to Jane's side.

'She - she has a pulse,' Robin croaked out to Thor as Natasha's eyes frantically raked over her. When she caught sight of her bruised neck, the red head's eyes hardened. 'It wasn't his fault!'

'Rest your voice,' Natasha instructed. 

'He's out cold.' Bucky shouted out. 

'So is Jane!' Thor worridly replied. 

'Medical, now.' Natasha said, helping Robin up. 'Make sure Steve is secure until we know what the fuck is going on.'

Bucky nodded. 

'We need to gather everyone,' he said. 'This place is going on lockdown.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Xo


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> WARNING! SMUT in the early parts of this chapter. 
> 
> Please don't judge me too hard as it is my first ever time writing it...hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Xo

_Maria couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her mouth when Natasha bit down on her shoulder. She could feel the annoying smirk against her skin as the red head guided her lips down and, taking a moment to unclasp Maria’s bra, she threw it blindly behind her. Natasha glanced at the brunette, whose eyes were scrunched shut and grabbed a fist full of her hair. Maria’s eyes flew open and Natasha brought their lips together for a small yet possessive kiss._

_‘Keep those gorgeous eyes open.’ Natasha murmured as she kneeled down between her legs. ‘Or else.’_

_God, Maria wanted the or else._

_Natasha grinned at her and licked her lips before turning all her attention to Maria’s breasts. She gently blew, her hot breath tickling Maria’s nipple and caused it to harden. Maria gasped and instinctively lifted her hand from the bed. Natasha instantly stopped and Maria whined._

_‘God, you’re such a tease!’_

_‘You know our rule, Maria.’ Natasha responded. ‘Hand back on the bed or I’ll stop.’_

_Swearing under her breath, Maria’s hand latched back onto the bed sheets and Natasha smiled sweetly at her. She immediately went back to her slow work, blowing on both of Maria’s nipples until they both stood erect and after a cheeky wink; Natasha wrapped her lips around one of them and sucked with sheer earnest. She was rewarded by a deep groan. She flicked her tongue over the sensitive flesh and when she was done, Natasha drew back, letting go of Maria’s breast with a small pop._

_She changed sides; giving the exact same treatment to Maria’s other breast, going in the same leisurely pace that she knew drove her mad. And every time a hand came up from the bed, Natasha stopped and waited patiently with a quirked eyebrow until it went back down again._

_By the time Natasha began to work her way lower, at the same relentless pace, Maria’s knuckles were nearly white and her bottom lip was caught between her teeth._

_‘You’re such a good girl,’ Natasha softly praised as her eyes raked Maria’s body. ‘And you know how much I adore these panties.’ She pressed a finger on her center and made her hips involuntarily buck._

_‘Why do you think I put them on?’ Maria replied breathlessly as she draped her legs over Natasha’s shoulders. ‘Red to match your hair. Lace because it’s your favourite.’_

_Natasha’s green eyes were dark with lust as she could feel Maria’s arousal soak through the fabric of her panties._

_‘You know me so well.’_

_Maria hummed in agreement and Natasha began to kiss up her thighs, licking and nipping at the soft flesh that greeted her; getting closer and closer to the area where Maria needed her most. Thighs began to tremble and Natasha couldn’t resist the urge to bite, wanting to mark Maria as her own. She bit down, slightly harder than intended, but when she heard that satisfying gasp; Natasha bit down again and then quickly soothed the reddened skin with her tongue. She continued her journey up and, when their eyes connected, Natasha smirked and with one long lick, she reached her goal. She kissed Maria’s fabric covered lips and groaned._

_‘Fuck, you’re so wet.’_

_Maria laughed huskily and moaned loudly when Natasha licked her again; biting the meaty part of her palm to try and keep the noise down. Natasha softly tutted her and rubbed her finger over Maria’s sensitive clit, causing her to gasp, hand shooting from her mouth to go tangle Natasha’s hair; but at the last second – mainly due to the dark look Natasha shot her – her hand begrudgingly clawed at the bed sheet again._

_‘Let me hear those beautiful moans, Maria.’ Natasha growled. Tasting Maria’s arousal seeping through the fabric of panties, Natasha swiftly pushed them to the side as she ran her tongue through Maria’s wet folds. She moaned, head dropping back and the second Natasha started to attack her clit with her fingers, Maria’s hands quickly tangled in red hair._

_‘Shit.’ Maria hissed. ‘Please…Nat…!’_

_Replacing her fingers with her tongue, Natasha happily sucked away as her hands slid around Maria’s waist and pulled her forward that little bit more._

_‘What are you –’_

_Her voice cut off when Natasha slowly slipped a finger inside of her and curled it, hitting that sweet spot effortlessly. Maria’s grip in Natasha’s hair tightened and when a second finger was added and her tongue flicked over her clit, it was bordering painful. But Natasha kept going, being spurred on by Maria’s response and watching her eyes roll back into her head, Natasha added a third finger, stretching her out and curled them just there._

_‘Ah…fuck!’ Maria gasped. Sucking hard on her clit, Natasha began to speed up, fingers going at a relentless pace and Maria’s breathing had become so erratic; Natasha knew she was close._

_‘That’s it,’ she hummed. ‘Come for me, Maria.’_

_It didn’t take long after that for her to come undone by Natasha’s skilled fingers and tongue. She screaming loudly; back arching as her orgasm hit her in powerful waves._

_‘Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!’_

* * *

 

Abruptly, Robin woke up, gasping for breath as her body glistened with a light coat of sweat. The aftershock of a recent orgasm still rippled through her and bewildered, she looked around. Jane was still asleep in the bed next to her, the steady monotone of her heart rate monitor beeping loudly in the quiet room. _Where the fuck…where did that come from?_

With a shaky hand, Robin reached for the cup on the bedside table next to her and she slowly drank the cool water, wincing every time she swallowed. Putting the cup back down, Robin settled back in her bed and sighed, trying her best to calm her racing heart.

That was new.

Light suddenly pooled into the dark room and Robin’s eyes snapped to the source, spotting a very tired looking, Steve as he peered in. They made eye contact and with a small nod, Steve silently made his way over. He sat in the chair on her right and offered her a weak smile.

‘How are you feeling?’

Robin shrugged.

‘I’ve been –’ she winced, her voice was hoarse and when she spoke, her throat burned. Steve was quick to speak.

‘I’ll do all the talking, just rest your throat.’ He said. ‘I can’t begin to say how sorry I am for what I did to you, Robin. It…it’s literally eating me alive and I don’t know what would have happened if the others hadn’t gotten involved.’

_I would have died._

The unspoken answer hung between them.

‘I can understand if you’re still angry, I would be –’

‘Steve,’ Robin croaked. ‘Listen…it…wasn't your…fault…’

He nodded.

‘He just got into my head so easily.’

‘I heard him too.’ Robin replied. ‘The guy who did this –’

‘You shouldn’t be talking, Robin.’

She shook her head.

‘I forgive you, Steve. Don’t loose sleep over,’ she coughed, ‘over this.’

‘I could have killed you. And Jane.’ He worriedly looked at the sleeping woman.

‘But you didn’t.’

‘Steve?’

The pair looked up.

‘Buck. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.’ Steve said, standing up. Bucky walked up to them and took Steve’s hand.

‘Stop beating yourself up, Steve.’ Bucky said softly.

‘I just wanted to apologize.’ Steve shrugged.

‘And it couldn’t have waited until the morning?’ Bucky asked, yawning. ‘Come on, let’s get you back to bed.’

Steve quickly looked at Robin.

‘Are you sure you’re okay?’

‘Yes,’ she replied hoarsely.

Bucky bent over and gave Robin a quick hug.

‘Sleep tight.’ He said before taking Steve and leaving the room.

* * *

When Thor walked into the main sitting room, dragging an unconscious Loki behind him, everyone froze and went silent. Tony looked around the room at everyone and reassuringly patted Bruce’s hand. Natasha was now standing slightly in front of Robin with an ice-cold glare while Bucky was physically restraining Steve.

‘Watcha got there?’ Tony finally asked. ‘Kinda looks like a bag of crap.’

‘Close.’ Thor replied with a grin. ‘I managed to detain my, ah…brother.’

Robin leant towards Natasha.

‘Thor reminds me of a puppy…’ she wheezed. Natasha smirked, icy glare instantly melting when she looked at Robin.

‘Is he out cold?’ Bruce asked nervously. Thor nodded.

‘Where are you –’ Robin’s voice broke and she angrily huffed to herself. Natasha gave her a reassuring smile.

‘Where are you going to put him?’ she finished for her. Bruce pushed his glasses up his nose and anxiously looked at Tony.

‘I don’t think it’s ready yet.’ He said.

‘How far off do you think?’ Tony asked.

Bruce shrugged.

‘I’d say it’s 98% finished.’

‘Let’s stick him in it. We can finish the 2% today.’

‘Er…hello…?’ Bucky said. ‘What are you talking about?’

‘We,’ Tony gestured between himself and Bruce, ‘have made a cell strong enough for crazy over there.’

‘And you were going to tell us this when?’ Steve responded tensely.

‘When it was done.’ Tony said.

‘Where is it?’ Natasha asked.

‘Riiight at the bottom of the Tower. Out of the way.’ Tony replied.

‘Let us take my brother there immediately.’ Thor said. ‘Lead the way gentlemen.’

With that, Tony and Bruce – who offered a small wave before they went – walked from the room, Thor following not so far behind, Loki’s unconscious body squeaking on the wooden floor as they went. When they were gone, Steve angrily threw Bucky’s arm off him and stormed from the room, punching an innocent wall as he passed, bits of plaster crumpling to the floor. Bucky cleared his throat and awkwardly smiled at Robin and Natasha.

‘I’ll go…see if he’s okay.’

And then Bucky quickly ran after him.

* * *

 

Natasha softly knocked on Phil’s door and waited patiently for him to answer. He hadn’t left his room since the incident and she was growing more and more worried. He eventually opened the door, looking haggard. This wasn’t the Phil Natasha knew. This man that stood before her was mentally and physically broken. And who could blame him? He saw his own boyfriend get killed right before his eyes.

‘Phil…hey…how you holding up?’

He looked at her and when she attempted to touch his shoulder, he recoiled back, anger bubbling to the surface.

‘How can you be so calm about Clint’s death?’

Natasha was slightly taken aback by his bluntness and when she tried to reply, he cut her off.

‘He was your _best friend_ , Natasha! And you’re acting like nothing has happened!’

‘Phil his death hurt me just as much as it hurt you.’ Natasha replied hotly. ‘I’m not going to stand here and say that it didn’t hurt because it did, Phil. But Jane –’

‘Jane doesn’t know shit about what is going on. None of us do! What if they never fully remember? Then what?’

‘We can’t afford to think that way, Phil. Steve – he’s so close to remembering and Maria, she’s made exceptional progress.’

Phil laughed bitterly.

‘Clint was making “exceptional progress” too and looked what happened.’

Natasha looked away from Phil’s intense stare and blinked back the tears.

‘Loki’s detained.’

‘Yeah but for how long? We all know his tricks.’ Phil said. He went to close his door but stopped. ‘Keep Robin or Maria or whoever the fuck she is, close. Because the second Loki gets free, he’s not going to hold back.’

And with that, Phil’s door closed and Natasha was left crying in the hallway.

* * *

 

‘Shut up you obscure little piece of Midgard technology!’ Thor yelled at an iPad on the kitchen counter. Spatula in hand, he randomly jabbed his finger at the screen, hoping to find the cause of the music and when he couldn’t find the source, Thor took to shaking it. ‘I did not ask for you to play your weird mortal music!’

He suddenly found himself looking at a computer-generated grey cat and froze mid jab.

‘What is the meaning of this?’

The cat moved when he spoke and after a few seconds; repeated what Thor had just said, only with a higher pitch.

Thor frowned.

‘You dare mock me?’

The cat copied him again and giggled. Thor quickly lost his patience and picked the iPad up, going to throw it when,

‘Hey, hey, hey! I’m sure the iPad has it coming but let’s not do anything too drastic,’ Tony said. ‘Hand it over, big guy.’

iPad in hand, Tony rolled his eyes at Thor’s sheer incompetence with human technology and shut the Talking Tom app.

‘Thor, why is Beyoncé playing?’ When he saw the confused expression forming on Thor’s face, Tony quickly carried on. ‘You know what? Never mind…Dude come on, you’ve taken like a billion photos, here!’

‘I apologize…the machine got the better of me.’

‘What the hell are you doing anyway?’ Tony asked.

‘I am preparing Jane a delicious meal now she has woken up.’

‘You can cook?’ Tony asked, genuinely shocked.

‘No. Which is why I required the aid of your technology.’

By this point, Robin had silently walked into the room and as she was about to plop down onto a seat to start reading, Tony quickly pointed at her and whistled.

‘C’mere.’

Robin sighed, dropped her book on the table and walked over to them.

‘I’m gonna assume you can cook.’ Tony said. Robin frowned.

‘I’m gonna pretend that you didn’t just say that.’ She said hoarsely.

‘Big guy here is trying to make Jane something to eat – help him and make sure my kitchen and all the appliances keep intact and I’ll make sure you get the first punch when Loki wakes up.’

Robin studied Tony for a few seconds before promptly saying: ‘Deal.’

Handing the iPad over, Tony went to the fridge, grabbed two bottles of water and left, wishing Robin good luck as he went.  

‘Okay,’ Robin coughed, ‘what are we making?’

* * *

 

Almost two hours later, Robin was part way through dishing up her and Thor’s meal onto 9 plates, when she felt a pair of soft hands grip her waist. She didn’t need to look back to know who it was and automatically, she nestled ever so slightly into the embrace.

‘Hey,’ Natasha murmured into her ear.

‘Hey,’ Robin replied with a smile. ‘You’re just in time, dinner’s ready.’

Robin pecked her cheek and went back to dishing the beef stew as Natasha just watched, resting her chin on Robin’s shoulder.

‘Smells good.’ She murmured.

‘Let’s just hope it tastes good.’ Robin replied. ‘Thor, that one is Jane’s.’

‘I cannot thank you enough, Lady Robin, for helping me prepare this meal.’ Thor said with a kind smile. He picked up the plate Robin had pointed too with her ladle and his own. ‘If it’s okay, I will eat with Jane.’

‘Go on,’ Natasha said. As Thor left, Natasha unwrapped herself from Robin and picked up one of the plates. ‘JARVIS, can you tell the boys that dinner is ready, please.’

‘Of course, Miss Romanoff.’ The U.I. replied politely. A few moments passed. ‘They will be up shortly. Mr. Stark is currently running the final tests to ensure maximum captivity.’

‘Good,’ Natasha responded as she got out some wine glasses. ‘Red or white?’

‘White,’ Robin responded, dumping the strew pot in the sink. ‘I’ve made Phil a plate but I don’t know if he will –’

‘Hey, what did I say about resting your voice? And if Phil doesn’t come to eat then I’ll send one of the boys to give it to him.’

‘But what if –’

‘Ah, ah!’ Natasha raised an eyebrow and Robin closed her mouth with a huff. ‘There we go.’

Natasha walked over with the wine glasses in hand and placed them on the counter. Robin looked at her and, making eye contact, Natasha frowned slightly.

‘How did I not notice this before?’ she asked softly. Robin looked at her confused.

‘Notice what?’ she asked.

Natasha took her face in her hands and softly stroked her cheeks.

‘The new bit of blue…’

Robin blushed.

‘I hadn’t noticed.’ She answered truthfully. ‘Where?’

‘Left eye. It’s joined with another part.’

Robin nodded and nervously bit her lip.

_Don’t ask, don’t ask –_

‘What was the memory?’

Robin shrugged and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

‘Tell me?’ she asked softly.

‘It happened,’ Robin coughed, her eyes looking anywhere other than Natasha’s eyes. ‘In a dream.’

‘Right,’ Natasha replied. ‘You don’t have to –’

‘We had sex!’ Robin blurted out, her voice hoarse. She winced. Natasha forced Robin’s head down.

‘Hey, look at me,’ she said. Robin reluctantly did. ‘There is nothing to be embarrassed about, okay? It was just another memory which means were one step closer, yeah?’

Robin nodded.

‘I didn’t even notice my eye,’ Robin swiftly said. ‘I just thought…it was a regular… _dream_ because there was no headache and it’s been a while and –’

Natasha shut her up with a kiss.

‘You don’t half blabber when you’re nervous.’ She said as she pulled away. They smiled at one another, both hearing footsteps emerging at the exact same time. ‘I better get the wine.’

Robin nodded and before Natasha could pull away, she kissed her quickly. Someone cleared their throat.

‘Don’t mean to break up the moment or anything but we were told dinner was ready…’ Tony said. Rolling her eyes, Natasha walked to the fridge while Robin silently handed out plates. ‘It was hot, don’t get me wrong…’

‘Stark, shut up.’ Bucky said.

 

Turned out, dinner was a success and everyone ate in silence as they watched something on the T.V. They looked like a _regular_ family, eating a _regular_ dinner whilst watching some _regular_ comedy show on the television. But the Avengers were far from regular.

* * *

 

Lurking in the dark of Stark Tower’s basement, a man sat cross-legged in the center of his cell, looking ever so calm and slightly bored. When the light flickered on, Loki opened his eyes and smiled, arms opening in a welcoming manner.

‘Ah, I was wondering when I’d see you again.’

Phil said nothing and shut the door behind him.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ, is anyone still reading this?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're reaching the end of this story!! I've written the chapter guidelines and I actually know how to end this! Going to be so gutted when I finish this, you guys have all been amazing! <3

When the alarm started to blare through Stark’s Tower, Tony and Natasha instantly made eye contact before they both quickly stood up. It was loud and frightening, which, Robin could only guess, didn’t mean anything good. Something bad had happened and she was about to be split away from Natasha.

‘I’m coming with you,’ she said as she shot up from the couch, Bucky, Steve and Bruce hot on her heels.

‘Stay here,’ Natasha said tensely.

‘Who are you talking too, Romanoff?’ Bruce asked as the group left the room. Instead of Natasha responding, it was Tony who span around and stopped them from continuing.

‘Robin, Bruce and Steve you stay here. Keep each other safe and if we aren’t back in fifteen minutes, Bruce you know where to take them.’ Tony walked towards Bruce and kissed him as if his life depended on it. Bucky quickly followed suit but instead of kissing Steve, he hugged him tightly.

‘Nat I’m scared!’ Robin shouted over the blaring alarm, ‘what’s going on?’

Placing an oh so gentle kiss on her lips, Natasha cupped Robin’s face in her hands and looked at her.

‘Bruce will keep you safe if anything happens. I promise.’ She kissed her again and then just like that, Natasha, Bucky and Tony ran towards the elevator.

* * *

‘KILL ME, KILL ME, KILL ME!’ Phil yelled as he hit the broken remains of a metal chair at Loki’s cell over and over. A decent size crack had now formed on the glass and the God watched him in amusement. Just a few more swings and he would be free and the idiotic team that named themselves the Avengers would soon learn to kneel at his feet.

Another swing and the glass cracked again. Loki smiled.

‘Do it you pathetic morsel of a human being.’

Phil yelled in rage and threw the chair back, getting ready to slam it against the cell with all his might when Bucky suddenly tackled him. The men fell to the floor and wrenching the chair from Phil, Bucky held him in a light chokehold. Natasha typed furiously on the keyboard with Tony and together, they were able to turn the alarm off and when the silence hit, it was near deafening.

‘Get him out of here.’ Natasha said through gritted teeth and Bucky did as he was told, dragging Phil out of the room. He fought as best as he could but Bucky proved to be far stronger, his metal arm proving to be a great advantage. Heaving Phil out of the room, Bucky bumped something and, spinning around, he nearly grabbed her too.

‘Robin?’ He hissed. ‘We told you to stay upstairs!’

‘The alarm stopped!’ she whispered back, watching warily as Phil tried once more to free himself.

Bucky groaned. ‘Stay.’

Shifting Phil in his arms, he looked back into the room and tried to get Natasha’s attention.

‘Nat!’ he hissed. Loki looked at him. ‘Natasha!’

The redhead, who now stood directly in front of Loki’s cell with Tony, finally looked back.

‘Come here.’ Bucky said. Glancing at Tony, Nat walked from the room and when she was near enough, Bucky grabbed her and dragged her out of Loki’s sight. She immediately looked at Robin.

‘Why are you down here?!’

‘I came to help!’

Natasha looked catatonic and in one swift movement, she grabbed Robin’s arm and started to drag her towards the elevator. ‘We don’t need your help.’

‘Nat I need you to bring Bruce down. Now!’ Tony yelled. Natasha almost screamed in anger.

‘Bucky, take her upstairs and get Bruce.’ Natasha said irritably as she pushed Robin to him.

‘Nat I –’

‘No, Robin! I’ll talk to you upstairs.’

And then she was gone, back into the room with the Jackass who had caused all of this. And Robin would be damned if she didn’t do something and help. Natasha had done so much, heck, they all had. Quickly dodging Bucky’s outstretched hand, Robin moved. She regretted it the second Loki’s eyes landed on her and he let out a disturbing laugh.

‘NO!’ Natasha yelled before she blocked his vision of Robin with her body. ‘Go, go go! Please!’

This was a side of Natasha, Robin had never seen. She seemed frail. Weak, frightened almost.

‘Robin!’ Natasha whimpered. She couldn’t help the wine when Bucky wrapped his arm around her waist and carried her and Phil over to the elevator. The last thing she saw before the doors shut, were Natasha’s eyes, silently pleading with her, but what, Robin didn’t know.

* * *

By the time Bruce, Tony and Natasha all re appeared into the sitting area, they all looked worn out. While the boys walked directly into the kitchen, Natasha went over to Robin and dragged her from the room, hand attached firmly to her wrist. Robin didn’t even fight her and just let herself be towed. Quickly finding an empty room, Natasha threw open the door and pulled Robin inside. What she was greeted with was a glare so hot, it could have melted an iceberg.

‘Can I quickly remind you how sorry I am?’ Robin hastily said. Natasha glowered at her and Robin very nearly backed up.

‘You’ve always been stubborn, Robin, it’s one of your traits that I love. Diving into trouble that could very well get you killed but what you did before…that was…was…’ Natasha struggled to find the right word.

‘Stupid? Careless? Absolutely idiotic?’ Robin suggested weakly.

‘All three!’ Natasha yelled. She took a deep breath in attempt to calm herself. ‘If he wasn’t in that stupid cell and he saw you, I would have had to watch him kill you.’

‘N –’ Natasha quickly moved and cupped Robin’s face. She blinked a couple of times, slightly taken aback by their sudden closeness.

‘I am so close to getting you back,’ Natasha whispered. ‘And it would be just my luck to lose you now.’

Natasha rested her forehead on Robin’s and as one, they sighed.

‘I’m sorry, Nat.’ Robin said. ‘I only wanted to help. I – I didn’t think.’

They were hugging now, Natasha’s head resting in the crook of the taller woman’s neck.

‘Do you – can we, can we go get some air? I – I can’t get his eyes out of my head.’ Robin whispered. Natasha looked at her, concern written all over her face. ‘Unless we can’t?’

‘We can. Loki’s cell is secure – the bastard isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.’

Robin smiled weakly.

‘C’mon.’ Natasha continued, taking Robin’s hand. ‘The park isn’t far from here.’

* * *

Wrapped tightly in coats and woolly scarves, Natasha and Robin slowly walked down the street, arms interlocked. They gradually made their way down to the park, walking in near complete silence. Every so often, Natasha risked a short glance at Robin when she could, eyes sparkling under her sheer beauty. When they crossed onto the parks grounds, Robin moved her arm but before Natasha’s heart could sink, Robin laced her fingers through hers and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

‘I can’t remember the last time I waked through the park at night.’ Robin murmured. ‘It’s so pretty.’

‘It really is,’ Natasha replied, her eyes not leaving Robin who was completely unaware.

‘It’s peaceful. Thanks for coming out with me, I really needed some air.’

‘Do you want to talk?’ Natasha softly asked. They had come to a halt on a bridge over some water and when Robin shrugged, she rested her elbows on the railing. ‘Do you remember him?’

Again, Robin shrugged.

‘I want to say no…but whenever I think of him…like I try to do with the memories…my head kills. It’s like a serious migraine.’

‘I’ll talk to Jane,’ Natasha promised her. Robin smiled.

‘Thanks,’

The moon that was hiding behind a cloud had now reappeared, illuminating the ground below. The grey water began to twinkle under the light and Natasha heard Robin’s soft gasp.

‘Wow,’

‘You’re acting like you’ve never been here before.’ Natasha smirked.

‘Shut up.’ Robin laughed, nudging the red head with her shoulder. ‘It’s really pretty at night.’

‘And you’re repeating yourself,’ Natasha said as she out her palm on Robin’s forehead. ‘You feeling okay?’

Robin moved her head and laughed, shooting the smaller woman a playful glare.

‘I’m fine.’

Natasha mimicked Robin’s stance at the bridge and looked into the water, spotting a couple of ducks swimming close together.

‘Look,’ she whispered, pointing down.

‘Aww!’ Robin’s sudden outburst frightened the ducks and caused them to shoot off down the lake. ‘Oops…’

Natasha laughed and held her hand out. Robin happily took it.

‘Let’s get back before we give the guys a heart attack.’ She said.

‘Am I spending the night then?’ Robin asked. ‘I have no clean clothes…’

‘I’ll sort you out.’ Natasha replied. ‘But if you would prefer your own bed, I’ll walk you home.’

‘Ironically, I feel safer if I’m under the same roof as you…I know you’d be straight there should anything happen whereas if I was home alone…’

‘Don’t think about that.’ Natasha said softly. They set off when Robin stopped walking and pulled Natasha back to her,

‘Can we walk the long way back?’

Natasha grinned.

‘Of course.’

 

* * *

 

Two hours after bidding everyone goodnight, Robin lay wide-awake in her bed, staring angrily at the celling. Her body craved sleep, her eyes heavy and sore. But no matter how much she tried, Robin just couldn’t fall asleep.

She contemplated going and waking up Natasha but thought against it. The red head needed her rest. Robin on the other hand, needed warm vimto and maybe a couple of Thor’s pop tarts.

Dragging her tired body from the warm bed, Robin threw one of Natasha’s sweatshirts over her, put on a pair of woolly socks and silently departed from her room.

She made her way down the silent hallway, the lights flickering on as she went; illuminating her path until, reaching the elevator, Robin pressed the button and patiently waited for its arrival. It didn’t take long for the metal doors to open, which was a first for Robin. During the day, these elevators tended to be a bitch. Instead of pressing the numbered button to take her to the nearest kitchen, her fingers hovered over it while her eyes looked at the one imprinted with a small B. She could do it. Go and get answers from the fruit loop who did this. But then Natasha would probably bite her head off for doing this…but the man was securely locked away in his cell, how much danger could she possibly be in?

Mind made up, Robin pressed the basement button and descended down into the tower.

She wasn’t sure what she anticipated when she shut the door behind herself. Robin half expected Loki to be asleep, curled in an uncomfortable position on the floor. But he wasn’t. He sat cross-legged, back straight with his arms comfortably resting on his lap. His eyes, those haunting eyes that Robin could still see so clearly on her, head were fixed entirely on her.

He grinned.

‘And what do I owe this unexpected visit?’ he asked her. She didn’t know how to reply. Why was she here? The plan seemed exceptionally bad but now there really wasn’t any choice of backing out. Loki chuckled. 'You don't even know, do you?' 

Robin nervously took a few steps forward.

'You intrigue me,' Loki said, his eyes narrowing slightly as he cocked his head to the side. 

'I do?'

'Yes. You're by far the most...annoying...little pest that came out of this.' 

Robin blanched. 

 

'Excuse me?' 

'You were doing so well.' he said. 'The Avengers, or what is left of them, had no idea where you were. They found the others so well but you my little pet, you wasted their precious time. Oh, if only they had found you two days later, how different things would have turned out.' 

'Well they didn't and now look at you. Locked in a cell, waiting for your judgment.' 

'My judgement?' he laughed, sending shivers down Robin's spine. 'Oh my dear, you have no idea how wrong you are. I may be stuck here, yes, but you are still stuck in this world and none of you are any nearer returning back to your real lives.'

'You're wrong.' Robin's voice wavered. 

'And do you know what my plan is once I free myself from this cell?' He had gotten to his feet now and rested his palm on the glass separating himself from Robin. 'I'll tie you down and tear Natasha limb from limb right in front of your eyes. And just before she dies? I'll kill you so she can watch the life trickle from you.' 

When his fist slammed onto the glass, Robin jumped violently and hastily retreated from the room, Loki's laugh following her all the way to the elevator. 

* * *

 

Robin didn't even intend to end up outside Natasha's bedroom but she did. She opened her door and was half way inside her room when the light suddenly came on and Natasha had a gun aimed at her. Robin jumped back into the wall, hands raised in surrender.

'Holy fuck!' Robin near yelled. 'Nat it's me.'

She instantly dropped her gun and was out of her bed in seconds. Robin sighed and shuffled fully into the room, shutting the door behind her. 

'I didn't mean to wake you...'

'C'mere.' Natasha said with open arms and after a second of reluctance, Robin nearly threw herself into the hug. 'You okay?'

But instead of replying, Robin pulled back slightly and kissed Natasha as if her life depended on it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Xo


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going away this Wednesday to Las Vegas for a week and I really wanted to get something up before I go, so here you go! Thanks for all the lovely comments :) sorry it's shorter than normal buuuut 5 more chapters till' this story is finished and it's so close to getting 10,000 views! Yikes! 
> 
> Also, I found out today that I'm graduating university with a First Class Degree!!

Natasha woke to an empty bed.

Immediately sitting up, she nervously scanned her room and saw no sign of Robin. Her hand automatically grabbed the gun under her pillow but before she could move out of her bed, her bedroom door opened.

‘Hey,’ Robin smiled as she carried in two mugs. ‘You’re finally up.’

‘You’re dressed…how long have you been awake?’ Natasha asked. ‘Is that coffee?’

Robin nodded as she walked over to the bed. She handed Natasha a mug, who hummed happily and as she took a sip, she groaned.

‘So good,’

Robin perched on the side of the bed and softly brushed some of Natasha’s bed hair from her head.

‘I had no idea you had gotten up…I’m normally a light sleeper.’

‘You were really gone when I got up,’ Robin said. ‘I didn’t have it in me to wake you.’

‘So you’re saying I slept really well when you were in my bed?’ Natasha asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Robin nodded with a small blush. ‘We should do that more often.’

‘How does tonight sound?’ Robin asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

‘A sleepover on a work night?’

‘It would make the Monday morning get up ten times better if I got to wake up to your face…’ Robin said quietly, her eyes downcast to her mug.

‘I could walk you to your apartment later today if you wanted?’

‘No need,’ Robin replied. ‘I’m going to meet Lily, I’ll grab my work clothes before I come back here, if that’s okay?’

‘Yeah, of course!’ Natasha replied. ‘Be safe, please. I don’t want a phone call that you’re in hospital.’

Smirking, Robin lent over and quickly kissed Natasha, however, as she went to pull away, Natasha stopped her and reattached their lips.

‘You’ve got morning breath,’ Robin laughed against her mouth.

‘Oh well,’ Natasha replied as she kissed her once more.

Robin had gone from being on time to meet Lily, to now running five minutes late. But it was totally worth it.

* * *

Lily nearly tackled Robin to the floor when she walked into MacLaren’s. The only reason she didn’t was the wall behind her and the picture frame that now dug uncomfortably into her back.

‘Hey, Lil.’

‘Oh I’ve missed you!’ Lily said as she squeezed her tightly. ‘I tell you what, being the only female in a group of boys is extremely challenging!’

Robin pried the smaller woman off of her and walked them over to their usual booth.

‘Speaking of them, where are they?’ she asked. The sat facing one another, two beers already waiting.

‘Marshall is with Marvin. Barney and Ted are…I don’t actually know where they are actually.’

Robin took a nervous swig of her beer.

‘What’s bothering you?’ Lily asked. Robin tried to feign her innocence but Lily just looked at her, waiting patiently.

‘Oh my God! Fine but you _need_ to keep this a secret!’

Lily crossed her heart.

‘I think I like Natasha.’ Robin said. ‘Scratch that, I know I like Natasha.’

‘Aw! You’re finally getting there.’ Lily said happily.

‘No, Lil. I like Nat more than a friend…’

Lily gawped at her and opened and closed her mouth a couple of times.

‘You’re gay?’

Robin shrugged.

‘I don’t know. I don’t really want to label what ever this is but I wanted to talk to you…because you’re my best friend and I needed you to know.’

Lily’s hand covered Robin’s and the smaller woman smiled happily.

‘I am so happy for you! Whoever you decide to date, I will always back you up. Unless they hurt you, then I’ll kick their ass.’

Robin laughed.

‘I could tell there was something going on between the two of you,’ Lily continued. ‘Especially at my birthday party. You two were glued to each other.’

Robin smiled as she glanced down at the table.

'Lil, no matter what, you're always going to be my best friend.' 

'Aww! Robin!' Lily gasped happily. 'So what are you going to do? Have you kissed? SPILL!' 

'Yes, we've kissed and I don't know what I'm going to do. Things are going so well at the moment, I don't want to mess it all up.'

'Natasha is 100% smitten with you. If you asked her out, I'm sure she would say yes.' 

Robin laughed. 

'I'll ask her out when I get back then. Now enough of the sentiments.' Robin said. The two women clinked their beer bottles and happily drank. 

* * *

 

'Jane!' Natasha yelled at the scientist. She was completely unaware of her presence, headphones dangling from her ears and huffing, Natasha yanked the wire and dropped them onto the table.

'Jeez, Natasha, you scared the crap out of me!' 

'You never wear headphones in the lab,' Natasha pointed out. She shrugged and put the vile down. 

'I fancied a change. What's up?'

'Right, I think I speak for all of us when I say this but...we feel like we're  _so_ close to getting them back. Maria, she's,' Natasha groaned. 'It's like I have her back but then at the same time it isn't. If they have to remember every single memory from their lives then we are well and truly  _fucked._ '

'Well, that's where this new theory comes in,' Jane said. 'I think there is this one  **big** memory that is blocking them - like a core memory that once remembered, will just counter everything Loki has done and return everything back to normal.'

'That doesn't sound too difficult...'

'It isn't...the hard part is just finding that core memory...'

Natasha phone buzzed in her back pocket and quickly getting her phone out, she read Robin's text:

 **Robin:** I think we should go out on a date. How does tomorrow sound? xx

Natasha knew the perfect place. 

'I have a couple of ideas...thanks Jane, have you told the others yet?'

'No, not yet.'

'Get to it. I think we're finally gonna beat Loki at his stupid game.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my lovelies <3 
> 
> Xo


	18. Author's Note

Hey, I'm just letting you all know that something serious has happened in my family so I won't be updating for a while. 

Keep safe, guys


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, 
> 
> I really wanted this chapter to be longer but for some reason, I am really struggling to write this story. I know exactly how this story will end so it might come sooner rather than later. Apologies and thanks to everyone who has read this.
> 
> It'll have one last chapter and then an epilogue to end this story completely.

Robin hit the punching bag over and over. Jab after jab, she kept her attacks coming, head completely in the zone. She had been doing this more often when she couldn't sleep. She struck out again when someone clamped their hand on her shoulder. 

  
'Robin?'  
  
She swung around frantically and only just managed to stop herself from punching Bucky square in the face.  
  
'Shit! Sorry, Bucky.'  
  
'You were really going at it there.' He observed. 'You okay?'  
  
Robin shrugged breathlessly.  
  
'Yeah.' It was only a little lie. 'I'm not sleeping well.'  
  
'Want some company?'  
  
She looked at him and after a couple of seconds, nodded. He moved and stood behind the bag, holding it steady.  
  
'After every three, I want you to do a roundhouse kick, okay?'  
  
Robin nodded at the instruction, bounced on her feet a little before getting to work. She quickly fell into a routine. Three swift punches followed by an uneasy kick. After a while though, her roundhouse kicks became stronger and soon Bucky had her kicking at certain parts of the bag. She was doing pretty well until she accidentally caught his hand.  
  
'Ah!' He groaned.  
  
'Shit! Are you okay?' Robin asked. Bucky nodded.  
  
'Yeah,' he said.'You just caught me off guard.'  
  
Robin grinned at him.  
  
'Letting your guard down? You of all people should know not to do that.'  
  
He shot her a playful glare.  
  
'How are you doing, Robin? And don't just say fine, I want a detailed answer.' He readied himself behind the bag once more and nodded. Robin began punching again.  
  
'Oh you know...same old same old,' she stumbled and kicked wide. 'Work's been busy. I have another life…blah blah blah.'  
  
Bucky grinned at her.  
  
'But,' Robin continued. 'I think I'm slowly getting there. Remembering wise.'  
  
'Good. As long as we have crazy brains down there under lock and key, you and the guys can take your time. We don't want any of you getting hurt.'  
  
Robin faltered.  
  
'How's Phil?'  
  
'I'm not sure. He hardly leaves his room.'  
  
'Ah...'  
  
Another two sets went by before Bucky spoke.  
  
'How's training with Nat?'  
  
'Awful.'  
  
'Still haven't won?'  
  
'No! And I'm trying everything!' Robin replied with a laugh. Bucky looked around the room before leaning closer.   
  
'What would you do if I accidentally let slip that I knew about her weak spot behind her left knee?'  
  
Robin's eyes lit up as she punched the bag.  
  
'I'd use that information wisely and thank you with a coffee.'  
  
Bucky grinned.  
  
'Good. Now get back at it. I want those roundhouse kicks perfected by the time everyone wakes up.'

* * *

Robin didn't expect Natasha to fall so quickly when her foot connected with the back of her left knee. But she did. And she took Robin down with her, hands refusing to let her go and together, they landed in a heap on the mats.  
  
'I win.' Robin groaned as she tried to get up but Natasha refused.  
  
'You cheated,' Natasha said. 'Who told you about that? Was it Phil? Bucky?'  
  
'Erm...'  
  
'I knew it.'  
  
Robin grinned nervously and then the next thing she knew, she was on her back, pinned underneath the red head.   
  
'Consider this a tie.'  
  
'I'll take a tie.'  
  
Natasha smirked. 'Ready for round 2?'  
  
'Always.'

* * *

Phil glared at the smug man sitting before him.  
  
'You killed him.'  
  
Loki looked at Phil.  
  
'Have you only just found this out? I expected more -'  
  
'SHUT UP!' Phil yelled as he advanced forwards. 'You took away the only man I ever loved.'  
  
Loki's grin widened.  
  
'And here I thought his heart belonged to Agent Romanoff.'  
  
An angry roar erupted from Phil as he slammed his fist against the glass wall.  
  
'You're going to pay.' 

'How? May I ask.' 

Phil took his gun from its holster and held it up. 

'I thought it was obvious.' Phil growled. He fired one shot, aiming directly for Loki's head but the glass deflected it. 'Dammit, Stark.' 

Loki eyed the control panel to his right. 

'To kill me, Agent Coulson, you will have to come in here and do it.' Loki observed him. 'Or are you too afraid?' 

In one swift motion, Phil had the door open but just as he went to hold his gun up once more, the god of Mischief had vanished. 

'Shit.'

A hand wrapped around his neck. 

'Or are you just too stupid?'

Loki twisted Phil's neck violently and the sound of his lifeless body dropping to the floor echoed around the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end guys...one final chapter to go and then a sort of epilogue and it's done!

Robin woke with a shuddering gasp to a dark and cold room. Memory dreams were fast becoming more frequent and she was quickly losing track with what was an actual memory and what was fictional. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and blindly tapped around for the lamp on her bedside table and, with a soft click; her light was plunged into a soft light. 

A hand slammed over Robin's mouth.

'You,' Loki sneered as he violently grasped Robin's cheeks. 'You've remembered too much. It puts me in quite the predicament.”

She eyed the kitchen knife in his free hand warily.

‘You leave me no choice really.’ He muttered as he pressed the blade against her stomach; it was only just not painful. ‘Oh I would have done this long ago…but every single time, something…some _one_ got in the way.’

The blade slowly pierced Robin’s flesh in an agonising pace and she screamed against his hand, body thrashing as she tried to get away. But she couldn’t; she was at his mercy. He shushed her in ironic sympathy as the blade went in deeper.

‘NO!’

Loki’s body was suddenly gone and the knife was harshly yanked from her stomach; Natasha replaced him, her hand instantly covering her bleeding wound. Robin’s eyes were unfocused and hazy but around her, she heard a commotion around the room but all Robin could make out was the blurry vision of a sobbing Natasha as she leant over her.

‘You’re going to be okay!’

A loud crash had Robin’s body jolting and not long after, Tony clad in his suit appeared over her.

‘We gotta move her.’ He said. ‘Now, Natasha!’

‘Where is he?’

‘Gone. We’ll get him next time – she is our main priority.’

She felt someone try to move her and Robin’s eyes fluttered close and she lost sense of all reality.

‘I love you, you can't die on me now!’ Natasha’s panic stricken voice echoed around her as the blackness consumed her.

* * *

_The Quinjet had already landed by the time Maria joined the rest of the welcoming committee at the landing area. This meeting had been a long time in the planning – everything had been expertly done to ensure maximum security. They knew what Barton was bringing in and they knew that if she really wanted to, she could easily escape them. Which was why an extra round of Agents were surrounding the perimeter; all guns aimed at the jet._

_When Clint emerged first, looking as calm as ever, the tension in the area instantly shifted, all eyes quickly locking on the smaller woman that he was towing. She was bound, and rightfully so, by handcuffs but Maria eyed them sceptically. She doubted they could hold her._

_‘Guns are slightly over the top guys,’ Clint said as he walked them forward. ‘If she didn’t want to be here, she wouldn’t be.’_

_Clint and Maria’s eyes met and with a cheeky smile, he walked over to them. But when he got too close, the men and women around her quickly became more guarded. Clint half stepped in front of Natasha._

_‘Woh, easy guys.’ Clint said._

_‘Fury requested it.’ Maria replied with a curt tone. ‘Until we can fully trust her.’_

_Natasha’s eyes had finally snapped up to look at her with a gaze so intense that Maria had to resist the urge to take a step back._

_‘Maria Hill.’ She murmured. ‘It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.’_

_She moved so quickly, it was like a blur of black and red. One second she was standing behind Clint with her restraints intact and the next, Clint is down, her restraints by his head as she took each agent down one by one. Guns began to fire._

_‘Do not shoot! That’s an order!’ Maria barked and the shooting quickly stopped. Natasha was suddenly standing in front of her, fist raised and Maria readied herself for a blow but it never came. Clint yanked her arms back and cuffed her quickly._

_‘I’ll admit,’ he said with a laugh. ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’_

* * *

 

_‘Just sign the papers, Romanoff. So we can all get out of here.’ Maria said as she held a pen up._

_‘I’m still weighing my options, Agent Hill.’ Natasha replied as she plucked the pen from her hand._

_‘We’ve gone through them countless of times, Natasha.’ Maria sighed._

_‘If I sign these…I want you to do something.’_

_‘Go on?’_

_‘Go on a date with me.’_

_‘No. Now sign.’_

* * *

 

_Gunfire rained over her and Maria had no choice but to take cover in a nearby room. She slammed the door shut and dove at the right time to avoid a bullet to the skull. She scrambled behind an over turned desk and waited for what felt like hours. She waited for the sweet caress of death and braced herself when she heard the door open._

_‘Romanoff?’_

_‘Barton, I found her. Immediate evac is required.’_

_Maria got to her feet._

_‘You saved me.’_

_Natasha just shrugged._

_‘Yeah well, don’t get used to it.’_

_But Maria saw her smile._

* * *

_Natasha handed her a steaming mug of coffee._

_‘Drink up.’_

_‘How did you know I was here?’ Maria asked as she slowly took a sip. Natasha shrugged._

_‘It’s one of my many skills.’_

_‘Nat, wait.’_

_Maria quickly placed her cup onto her desk and walked over to the smaller red head and before she could stop herself, Maria cupped Natasha’s face with her hands and kissed her. She half expected Natasha to fight her, to shove her away. But she didn’t. She kissed her back with just as much passion as Maria was. After a couple of seconds, they parted._

_‘Well, it was about time.’ Natasha murmured and Maria smirked._

 

Robin woke with a start, endless screams tearing from her throat and streams of blue light shot from her eyes and filled the room. Her whole body convulsed, as the world around her seemed to melt away until all that was left, was blue light.


	21. The Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is guys. The final chapter. I can't believe I'm actually writing this! It's been a long time coming and I just want to thank everyone who read this and left amazing words and kudos. You guys rock and, for the last time, I hope you all enjoy.

‘You will all lose those who love you!’ Loki screamed as the blue beam shot from his sceptre. Everyone stopped around him and he grinned. Oh how he was going to make them suffer.  His plan was going to work. 

But with a roar, Tony was suddenly there and before Loki could continue he was thrown forward and had his sceptre thrown from his hands. 

‘Not this time, Jackass.’ 

Loki’s head snapped to him and a vicious yell echoed around them. Loki’s mouth shut with a tremble and he looked, just in time to see the Hulk rampage towards him. 

Amidst the smoke and rubble, no one exactly saw what the Hulk did to Loki, but for minutes, all that could be heard were screams and dull thuds. When the smoke finally cleared, Loki was an semi unconscious mound upon the rubble, and satisfied with himself, the Hulk roared once more. 

Natasha blinked, a haze uplifting from her head and when she caught Bucky’s gaze; he gave her a thumbs up. 

‘Guys, the sceptre!’ Steve yelled and Natasha acted quickly. She charged forward and leapt over Loki’s body; grabbing his sceptre from the floor, Natasha met his glare full on before running off, Bucky directly behind her.

They still had a job to do.

* * *

It was over. Loki had lost. His Chitauri army had long since dropped dead and now he was detained by his brother. He watched them silently on board the Quinjet, as one half of the team were ambushed by the others; tight hugs being given all around. He watched as Natasha wrapped her arms around Clint and let out a small sob into the crook of his neck.

‘Does anyone feel like they’ve missed something?’ Clint asked as he was squished between Natasha and Phil. 

‘Yeah…what did we miss?’ Steve asked with a laugh. 

‘So much.’ Bucky replied as he took his face and kissed him. ‘So fucking much.’

‘Guys,’ Bruce groaned as he looked away. Tony just laughed next to him and kissed his head. They hadn’t even noticed that they had landed until a female voice filled their ears. 

‘Welcome back, guys.’

Natasha whipped he head around so quickly that she very nearly got whiplash, but she didn’t care. Her eyes filled with tears. 

‘Maria,’ she whispered and then she ran. Ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she almost dove onto her; arms wrapping tightly around her body. She couldn’t her but cry. ‘You’re here!’ 

‘Of course I’m here…Nat,’ Maria laughed as she managed to get out of her grasp. She looked at her tired frame and wiped a rouge tear from her cheek. ‘Did you hit your head?’ 

‘No, no…it’s just…a long story.’ Natasha sobbed and she hugged her again. Maria looked at the team over Natasha’s shoulder. 

‘What’s going on?’ she asked them and Tony, Bucky and Phil all smirked.

‘Just go with it. Trust us.’ 

Maria smiled and kissed the side of Natasha’s head as she nestled into her. 

‘I thought I lost you.’ Maria whispered to her and now it was Natasha’s turn to let out a small laugh. Natasha finally let her go, yet still kept a hand on her at all times, as Bucky strode over to them and wrapped Maria into a hug. 

‘It’s good to have you back, Hill.’ 

‘Thanks…I think.’ Maria replied. ‘Now Fury wants your paperwork in Monday and he wants all of you to go to medical for check-ups, and yes, that even includes you Barton.’ 

The archer smirked. 

‘We really are back to normal.’  He murmured to Natasha as he passed her. 

‘And I am not letting her out of my sight ever again.’ She whispered back while Maria went full Hill mode on the team. Natasha smiled.   


* * *

Two days later and the Avengers all stood around Loki as he and his brother got ready to finally return to Asgard. His frosty glare met each and every one of them but it lingered most on Natasha and Maria. Maria’s face was stoic but Natasha only smirked at him. Oh, the smug satisfaction.

And then, just like that, Loki and Thor disappeared from earth. A few seconds passed as the team looked up at the sky.

‘So…not to end this awkward silence as we all gaze into the sky…but I have places to be…’ Tony said as he placed his sunglasses on his face. ‘I would offer you all a lift but I only have one seat spare and it has Bruce’s name on it. Until next time, Avengers. It’s been fun.’ With a salute, Tony and Bruce left the circle. 

‘We better get going too.’ Steve said as he took Bucky’s hand. ‘Anyone want a lift?’

Phil quickly spoke up.

‘Could we?’ 

‘Course, bye you two. See you round.’ Steve gave them a curt nod and then he, Bucky, Clint and Phil all walked off; leaving Natasha and Maria alone as they stood side by side, hands in hand. 

‘We should get going, Nat.’ Maria murmured as she began to walk, pulling the smaller red head with her. 

‘And where is it we have to be?’ Natasha replied as they merged easily into the crowds. 

‘I haven’t decided yet.’ Maria replied honestly. She briefly glanced back at Natasha who was looking at her with full admiration and shot her a smile. As Maria turned her head, she bumped into a body. 

‘Woh, sorry.’ The man smiled apologetically at her. ‘I didn’t see you there.’

Natasha stood at Maria’s side, her jaw clenched. Ted.

‘It’s fine.’ Maria replied as the man smiled again before moving out of their way. Natasha watched as a brunette slipped her hand into his and couldn’t help but smile. 

When she looked back at Maria, she was watching her curiously. 

‘Hey,’ she mumbled; gently cupping Natasha’s cheek, ‘you okay?’

‘Yeah. I’ve never been better.’ Natasha replied as she lent up and softly kissed her. 

‘I know where we can go,’ Maria suddenly said with a smile. ‘Well, two places.’ She winked.

‘Oh yeah?’ Natasha replied, feigning innocence. 

‘Well, firstly we need to go and find somewhere that sells blueberry muffins. I’ve got a really big craving for some reason,’ Maria said. Natasha’s eyes sparkled. ‘And then after that, I want to take you back home and to put it simply, fuck you so hard that you can’t walk for a week.’

Natasha grinned. 

‘Good thing I know a place that sell the best ones.’ She replied as she dragged Maria forward. ‘Come on, the place isn’t too far away.’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time. 
> 
> Xo


End file.
